Starway To Heaven
by inolvidable23
Summary: Post S2. Todo en la vida tiene un principio y un final. Lexa-centrico, Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Por si alguien lo dudaba, no, nada me pertenece. Los 100 (The 100) pertenecen a CW y a sus creadores tanto en televisión como en los libros.

 **AN:** ¿Alguna vez os ha pasado que una historia se os crea en la mente de manera espontanea y no podéis sacarla de ahí hasta que la escribís? Pues eso me ha pasado a mi con esta historia y, la verdad, es que ha sido un viaje interesante de principio a fin.

Ahora, una vez editada y subida esta historia, podré volver a mi modus normal (es decir a **_To Be A Legend_** ) e intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, dependiendo de lo que tarde en editar o añadir algo a los capítulos (seguramente día si, día no)

Mientras tanto, espero que disfrutéis y que sigais leyendo porque vuestra lectura, follows, favs y comentarios me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que los veo. Y si teneis alguna duda o simplemente queréis saludar...mi twitter es inolvidable23i

Nos vemos, un abrazo.

* * *

 **Prologo**

El pacto estaba hecho, su gente estaba a salvo y a pesar de eso, Lexa no podía dejar de pensar en la gente que había dejado atrás, las vidas que había lanzado al vacío para salvar a los suyos.

La confianza que había roto con sus decisiones.

Cerró los ojos cuando la brisa de la noche la inundó y Lexa suspiró, por las reglas de su gente ella estaba devolviendoles el favor del momento en que mataron a 300 de sus guerreros pero aún así, Lexa sabía que no se merecían esto.

-Heda...podemos llegar a Polis en un par de días.

Lexa detuvo entonces su caballo incapaz de seguir, ese era el sueño que había tenido con Clarke, ella hubiera querido que la chica caída del cielo fuera con ella a conocer su ciudad y en cambio, la había dejado morir a manos de sus peores enemigos.

No podía seguir...no podía moverse.

-¿Heda?

-Llévalos de vuelta a Polis, Indra-ordenó Lexa mientras movía las riendas de su caballo para cambiarlo de posición.

-¿Donde vas, Heda?-preguntó Indra sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-No puedo dejarla morir-susurró Lexa.

-Si lo haces...estarás traicionando la palabra de un terrícola y a tú gente-dijo Indra en un tono frío.

Lexa lo sabía y le dolía en el alma pero no podía irse sin más. No podía dejar a Clarke y a los suyos a su suerte.

-Indra...

-Es tú decisión, Heda-susurró Indra.

Lexa asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse a pesar de que sabía que se enfrentaba a un castigo sin igual. Para los terrícolas era muy valioso el poder de la palabra y volviendo al campo de batalla, Lexa estaba rompiendo su palabra a Emerson.

Pero no podía dejarlo así sin más, ella le había prometido libertad a Clarke y a su gente y se debía a esa promesa antes que a cualquier otra.

-A Polis-dijo Lexa.

Y después se marchó por donde había venido, impulsando a su caballo a toda velocidad mientras Indra rechinaba los dientes y agachaba la mirada con el dolor escrito en sus facciones.

-¿Donde va Heda?-preguntó otro de los guardas.

-A su muerte-murmuró Indra para sorpresa del guardia-. Nos a traicionado.

Sin decir nada más siguieron su camino, sabiendo que, a partir de este momento, Lexa no era más su Heda, ni una persona de su incumbencia.

No, a partir de ahora, Lexa estaba muerta para todos ellos.

 **-STH-**

Lexa cabalgó de vuelta a la montaña lo más rápido posible solo para encontrarla vacía una vez llegó allí. Había cuerpos, muchos de sus enemigos pero también su propia gente y gente del cielo que habían luchado para liberar al resto de la gente encerrada en la montaña.

Todos ellos gritaban "cobarde" en su mente.

-Maldita sea...-gruño Lexa-. ¡Maldita sea!

Bajo de su caballo en cierta manera tranquila al no encontrar el cuerpo de Clarke, ni de sus madre o sus amigos entre las victimas pero aún así, la gente que había quedado allí era su gente, todos ellos, cielo y tierra unidos en la sangre.

Y estaban muertos.

-Lo siento-susurró Lexa cayendo al suelo de rodillas-. Lo siento tanto...

La primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ella pero a Lexa no le importó, dejó que la mojaran mientras intentaba asumir su parte de culpa en la muerte de miles de personas y se odio más a si misma de lo que lo había hecho jamás.

No se merecía seguir con vida después de esto...no se lo merecía...

 **-¡Socorro!**

Era un leve sonido, camuflado por algo pero llegó a los oídos de Lexa haciendo a la Comandante girarse en busca del dueño de la voz, pero no encontró a nadie.

-Tengo alucinaciones-susurró la Comandante.

 **-¡Socorro! ¡Por favor!**

Lexa volvió a escuchar otra voz, esta vez de mujer y se giro de nuevo, otra vez no viendo nada mientras pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca cuando, de repente, sintió un leve temblor a su lado, debajo de la tierra.

-¿Que esta pasando?-murmuró Lexa.

Puso una mano sobre la tierra y la movió levemente encontrando algo duro debajo de ella, algo que no era simple suelo.

-¿Que es esto?-se preguntó Lexa.

Comenzó a mover la tierra debajo de ella solo para encontrar hierro, mucho hierro que dio paso a un cristal y un cristal que dio paso a varias caras asustadas detrás de él.

Caras de humanos, vivos.

-Por Heda...-susurró Lexa sorprendida.

Se apresuró a buscar entre la tierra algo para abrir la puerta y finalmente lo encontró tras varios minutos, usando su fuerza para abrir el compartimento y escuchar el grito de la gente, aliviado por volver a salir a la superficie.

-No me...-dijo Lexa sin poder salir de su asombro.

Uno a uno, toda la gente encerrada comenzó a salir de aquel lugar, estirándose, cayendo al suelo y riendo de felicidad.

-Gracias...muchas gracias-dijo uno de ellos.

Y Lexa no pudo más que asentir cuando vio sus ropas y tuvo que forzarse a mantenerse en su sitio mientras se daba cuenta de quien era esa gente. Era gente del cielo.

Eran la gente de Clarke.

-Los 47-susurró Lexa.

Y ella los había encontrado, con vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Losing Myself**

Lexa todavía estaba intentando centrarse mientras veía a los 47, uno por uno, saliendo de aquel agujero, con vida y mirándola como si fuera alguna especie de salvadora.

Ella no era eso, Clarke y los suyos lo eran.

-No sabes como te lo agradecemos-dijo un chico que llegó hasta ella.

-Yo no...-comenzó Lexa.

-Nos has salvado...gracias, de verdad.

-No he sido...-intentó Lexa de nuevo.

-No seas modesta-dijo el chico del nuevo-. ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! ¡Venid a conocer a nuestra salvadora!

 _No tienen ni idea..._

Lexa tuvo que centrarse en sus movimientos y se armó de valor delante de toda aquella gente para mirarla a la cara y contarles la verdad. Ella no los había salvado, ella los había condenado al abandonar a Clarke y a su gente.

-Yo no os salvé. La gente del cielo lo hizo-dijo Lexa-. Clarke Griffin y los demás os salvaron, yo os traicioné, os dejé a morir.

-¿Y porque estas aquí?-preguntó una persona entonces.

 _Porque el dolor de abandonar a la mujer que tiene el potencial de salvar mi alma era demasiado..._

-Porque odio faltar a mi palabra y tengo...tenía una promesa que cumplir-dijo Lexa lentamente.

El chico que la había saludado antes la miró a los ojos y sonrió antes de tomarle la mano y apretarla casi con cariño.

-Ellos nos pueden haber salvado, si-dijo el chico-. Pero sin ti no habríamos salido de aquí.

-Pensarían que estabais muertos...-razonó Lexa-. No se que ha pasado pero todo esta destruido pero se que de haber sabido que seguíais con vida, jamás os habrían dejado a atrás.

 _Jamás habrían hecho lo que yo hice..._

-Nos subestimaron entonces-dijo el chico.

-No importa tenemos que encontrarlos-dijo una chica detrás del muchacho.

Lexa la miró y asintió, ella podía llevarlos hacia Clarke y los demás si supiera como encontrarlos pero no tenía ni idea, aunque si sabía quien podría hacerlo.

-Iremos con mi gente...ellos podrán ayudaros-dijo Lexa.

-Seguro-dijo la chica antes de lanzarle una sonrisa-. Gracias, por ayudarnos.

-No...no hay de que-dijo Lexa acachando su mirada al estar poco acostumbrada a sentir el agradecimiento de la gente.

 _Genial, Heda, ¿te da vergüenza?_

La voz de Abby Griffin se escurrió por su mente y Lexa rodó sus ojos antes de mirar a los 47 y suspirar, quizá no había estado allí para Clarke pero si podía estar allí ahora para toda esta gente y llevarlos a casa.

Eso contando con que Indra y los demás siguieran el camino normal a Polis.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder-dijo Lexa.

Los demás la siguieron y por primera vez en horas, Lexa sonrió para si misma porque, a pesar de todo, Heda le había dado una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Iba a recompensar a Clarke por su valentía con lo que más apreciaba, su gente.

 **-STH-**

Clarke no lo podía creer, ni siquiera tras deambular sola por horas alrededor del bosque, ella no podía entender ni comprender como dolía tanto el hecho de que Lexa la hubiera abandonado y como le rompía la culpa de matar a su gente.

 _Nunca debí confiar en ella..._

Pero lo había hecho y eso le había costado las vidas de la gente que había tenido que matar para salvar a los suyos. Clarke estaba asqueada de si misma y furiosa por lo que había pasado y por eso, por todo ese dolor, Clarke había decidido irse del Campamento Jaha en busca de un nuevo camino.

Un camino que la destruyera por completo o le ayudara a volver a lo que era.

Pero llevaba tiempo allí, sin rumbo fijo y con la sensación de haberse perdido por lo que estaba segura de que su destino sería la muerte ya que con ese castigo injusto había condenado ella a otros hace no más de unas horas.

Unas horas desde que la montaña cayó...desde que Lexa la abandonó.

 _Estoy tomando esta decisión con la cabeza, no con el corazón..._

-¡Te odio!-gritó Clarke al recordar aquellas palabras.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y respiró, odiaba a Lexa por lo que le había hecho sentir, por volver a hacerla creer en algo solo para destruirlo después. Odiaba a la Comandante por tomar aquella decisión, por salvar a los suyos y dejarla de lado.

La odiaba por sentirse culpable, porque su gente jamás perdonaría esta traición.

-¡Maldita!-gritó Clarke-. ¡Maldita! ¡Ojalá no vuelva a verte nunca más!

-¡Clarke!

La voz de Octavia resonó en sus oídos pero decidió ignorarla hasta que escuchó pasos y se giro para encontrar a la morena, junto con Bellamy y Lincoln quienes sonrieron nada más verla mientras que Octavia parecía mucho más furiosa.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Que susto nos has dado!-gritó Octavia.

Clarke apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando recibió un empujón de Octavia que la tiró al suelo y la miraba como si realmente pudiera hacerle daño pero entonces, Bellamy la detuvo y Lincoln la cogió en brazos mientras el mayor de los Blake ayudaba a Clarke a levantarse.

-Clarke, pensábamos que te había pasado algo-dijo Bellamy dándole un abrazo.

-Necesitaba salir, Bellamy, necesitaba respirar...-susurró Clarke envolviéndose en su abrazo.

Bellamy asintió más que nada porque la entendía perfectamente, él sabía por lo que estaba pasando ya que había pasado por lo mismo pero estar con gente le había hecho bien, le había permitido estar en paz consigo mismo.

Y Echo le había hecho ver que a veces, las cosas pasaban porque tenían que pasar.

-Nos vamos a ir al infierno por tu culpa-gruño Octavia.

Clarke se separó de Bellamy y miró a Octavia con una cara que no mostraba más que pura confusión mientras Bellamy ponía una mano en su hombro para que tomara atención a lo que él tenía que decirle.

-¿Que pasa, Bellamy?-preguntó Clarke.

-Es tu madre...-susurró Bellamy-. A hecho un pacto con la Nación del Hielo.

-¿Que?-preguntó Clarke con sorpresa.

Por las caras de sus compañeros sabía que no estaban mintiendo y Clarke sintió que se le helaba la sangre porque, a pesar de lo que pensara de Lexa ahora, sabía que no mentía cuando le había hablado de ellos.

La Nación del Hielo eran todavía peor que los terrícolas. Ellos jamás darían nada por nada y siempre iban a traicionarlos.

-Tú madre cree que no sobreviviremos sin una alianza y como la tuya no salió bien, a decidido hacer una ella misma-dijo Octavia dejando escapar un gruñido-. Con esos perros.

-No puede hacer eso, no son de fiar-dijo Clarke con claro gesto de miedo.

-Ya lo ha hecho-dijo Octavia cruzándose de brazos.

-Si Heda se llega a enterar de esto, estamos muertos-murmuró Lincoln.

La mención del titulo de Lexa enfureció a Clarke pero no dijo nada mientras planteaba como tomarse esto. Podía aliarse a la Nación de Hielo y clamar su venganza contra la gente que la traicionó pero, ¿que ganaría con ello? ¿más muerte?

Clarke estaba cansada de muerte.

-No me importa Lexa ni su gente pero tenemos que detener esta alianza-dijo Clarke en tono serio-. No podemos ponernos en manos de la Nación de Hielo.

Más que nada, porque podría ser su sentencia de muerte y Clarke no había sacrificado su alma para perder sus vidas ahora.

Ella no sería la misma líder que Lexa quería que fuera...ella no sería como Lexa.

 **-STH-**

Indra estaba vigilando alrededor de el amplio bosque cuando vio acercarse la reconocible figura de su Heda, pero, para su sorpresa, no venía sola.

No, venía con mucha más gente.

-Indra...mira, son los 47...-dijo Lexa mirando a la gente que había tras ella-. Rápido, tenemos que llevarlos con...

-No acepto ordenes de ti, guerrera-dijo Indra en un tono serio.

Lexa se detuvo un solo segundo antes de mirar al resto de sus soldados, todos detrás de Indra y con la misma cara de seriedad que la General.

-Indra...-amenazó Lexa con su mejor tono de Comandante.

-Tú estas muerta para nosotros, Alexandría de la Tierra...-dijo Indra dando un golpe en el suelo con su espada.

-Indra, sigo siendo tu Heda-gruño Lexa.

-Las leyes dictaminan que debes liberar el espíritu de Heda para que siga su camino hacia alguien que valga la pena-dijo Indra mientras sus soldados levantaban la espada contra Lexa-. Si no lo haces, tu traición aumentara y tu vida será tu precio a pagar.

-No podéis hacer esto, no he hecho más que salvar a gente a la que prometimos proteger-dijo Lexa.

 _Y ni siquiera los he salvado yo, se han salvado a si mismos..._

-Vete, Lexa y libera al espíritu de Heda o te mataremos a ti y a los tuyos-dijo Indra.

Su mirada no mostraba signos de arrepentimiento y Lexa miró hacia atrás donde la gente que había encontrado parecía perdida y asustada haciendo a la Comandante tomar la decisión que, de todas maneras, Indra ya había tomado por ella.

-Esto es un error, Indra-susurró Lexa.

-Son las leyes, Lexa-dijo Indra.

Y era así, las leyes dictaban que ella como Heda había traicionado a los suyos y ya no era digna de tener aquel espíritu por el que todos la respetaban, ella no era más Heda y tenía que dejar ir a su espíritu para que encontrara un cuerpo que fuera digno de ella.

-¿Puedes darme un momento?-preguntó Lexa.

Indra asintió mostrando por primera vez cierto grado de arrepentimiento en su mirada mientras llamaba a sus hombres para que se marcharan mientras los 47 se quedaban allí, mirando a la Comandante.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-preguntó la chica detrás de Lexa-. No van a ayudarnos, ¿verdad?

-Maya...déjala-dijo el chico-. Parece estar pasándolo mal.

-¡Hemos estado encerrados siempre, Patrick!-gritó la chica antes de respirar-. Solo quiero paz.

Los demás también y Lexa quería dársela pero sin su gente ella no podía encontrar sola a la gente del cielo y no podía reunirlos con ellos.

-La chica tiene razón, deberíais iros-dijo Lexa.

Deberían abandonarla como ella había hecho con Clarke y su gente, deberían dejarla para morir allí pero en lugar de eso, el chico al que habían llamado Patrick la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-No vamos a irnos, tú no nos has tratado mal y nosotros no abandonamos a quien nos ayuda-dijo Patrick-. Encontraremos otra manera.

Y Lexa sonrió mientras asentía y dejaba escapar el aire al contemplar una nueva idea que se había formado en su mente.

-Tengo un sitio al que podemos ir...un sitio donde vivir hasta que sepamos como llegar a la gente del cielo-dijo Lexa.

-Genial, entonces iremos allí-dijo Patrick antes de girarse a los demás-. ¿Que decís, chicos?

Todos asintieron por igual, seguramente porque no tenían más sitios donde ir y Lexa respiró antes de darse cuenta que todavía tenía algo que hacer antes de marcharse de su antiguo hogar y separarse de su antigua gente.

Algo que lentamente le hizo separarse de esta nueva gente a la que le hizo un gesto para que esperaran allí antes de buscar su propia soledad, donde podría mostrar su debilidad delante de las estrellas.

Las mismas estrellas que le habían traído a Clarke, su redención y por la que pagaría este castigo.

Ella sabía que Clarke estaría sufriendo por esta gente a la que seguramente creería muerta y este castigo era solo una parte de lo que Lexa daría para parar ese sufrimiento.

-Heda...-susurró Lexa.

Su cuerpo entero se llenó de luz mientras lentamente veía que delante de ella se formaba algo parecido a un halcón. Esta era Heda o, mejor dicho, su espíritu animal, algo que su gente veneraba con devoción y que ya no merecía estar con ella por más tiempo.

-Debes volver con Indra, Heda-susurró Lexa con cierto tono de miseria en su voz.

Heda hizo un gesto de negación y Lexa suspiró sabiendo que esto no sería fácil. Heda había sido su compañera desde que tenía doce años y perderla era un golpe casi tan grande como había sido perder a Anya por lo que Lexa se dio la vuelta para marcharse con los ojos cerrados, intentando no derramar ni una lágrima.

 _Nunca enseñes tus flaquezas..._

Lexa pudo escuchar un paso de Heda hacia ella y se detuvo intentando con todas sus fuerzas no abrazar al espíritu animal y nunca dejarlo ir. Ella no quería hacer desaparecer otra parte vital para ella pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Si no lo hacía, su gente la mataría, así eran las normas y tenía que cumplir con ellas.

-Vete, Heda-susurró Lexa.

El animal volvió a negarse y entonces Lexa se forzó a hacer algo que jamás habría hecho en otras circunstancias.

-¡Vete! ¡Estúpido animal!-gritó Lexa-. ¡Vuelve con tu gente! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Heda pareció sorprenderse pero finalmente y tras unos segundos de silencio, el animal se giró y tomó el vuelo hacia donde Indra y los demás se habían marchado dejando a Lexa sola en medio de la nada.

Sola, como en el tiempo entre la muerte de sus padres y su encuentro con Anya. Sola, como cuando Costia murió.

Sola, como cuando abandonó a Clarke a su suerte.

-¿Estas bien?

La voz de Patrick la hizo girarse y vio que el chico se acercaba a ella lentamente y ponía una mano en su hombro dándole la paz que tanto necesitaba en este momento tan duro de su existencia.

Lo había perdido todo...absolutamente todo y la verdad de eso la golpeó como un torbellino dejándola sin fuerzas.

-No tengo nada...-dijo ella en un tono triste.

-No digas eso, nos tienes a nosotros-dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa-. No te dejaremos atrás.

Con aquellas palabras del chico y su mirada cargada de sinceridad, Lexa descubrió que quizá, después de todo, no estaba tan sola.

 **-STH-**

Cuando Clarke llegó al campo se sorprendió viendo a su madre hablar con otra mujer más o menos de su edad y con una sonrisa que, al ponerse sobre ella, sintió que le helaba la sangre.

-Mamá...¿que has hecho?-susurró Clarke.

-Lo que tenía que hacerse-dijo Abby-. Ahora somos parte de la Nación del Hielo y esta es nuestra nueva líder.

Clarke volvió a mirar a la reina del hielo y vio claramente porque Lexa la odiaba y la quería lo más lejos posible de ella.

Esa mujer, definitivamente, sería su condena a muerte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Información adicional:** Korpat es la Isla de Karpatos, en Grecia.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Losing The One You Never Knew**

No habían pasado ni dos días desde que la reina del hielo, Nia, se presentara en su campamento con una alianza que su madre había aceptado sin consultar con nadie y Clarke ya la estaba odiando con todo su ser.

Aunque, por suerte para ella no era la única. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Wick, Lincoln e incluso Echo estaban a su favor y eso, en cierta manera, le daba paz a la turbada mente de la rubia.

-Por lo menos con Heda teníamos más control-dijo Echo cayendo al lado de Bellamy cuando llegó la hora de la comida en el campamento.

Clarke odiaba darle la razón pero era verdad que Lexa jamás impuso horarios o tareas, les dejaba ser ellos sin mirar más allá y tenía que reconocer que echaba de menos pasar el tiempo con la gente.

Echaba de menos a Lexa.

 _Maldita sea..._

Clarke se pasó una mano por el pelo, tenía que odiar a la Comandante por lo que había pasado pero se encontró siendo incapaz de hacerlo ya que al final, Lexa había salvado a su gente.

Dejándola sola para salvar al resto si pero...¿no es Lexa la líder a la que todos miran?¿ No era esto lo que ella tenía que hacer como líder independientemente de si su persona rechazaba o no las decisiones que tenía que tomar?

Al fin y al cabo, Clarke había hecho lo mismo sacrificando a 47 personas solo por el bien de la gente que había estado con ella desde el principio de sus aventuras en la Tierra.

-Clarke...puedo escucharte desde aquí-dijo Bellamy pasando una mano por los hombros de Echo.

-Echo tiene razón, esto es casi peor que el Arca-dijo Clarke.

-La Comandante no toleraría esto-dijo Echo de nuevo recibiendo una mirada de todos-. Puede ser fría y dura pero no dejaría que esto pasara.

-La Comandante nos abandonó y sugiero que no hables de ella si no quieres acabar en un calabozo-dijo Lincoln con cierto tono de seriedad.

Echo se encogió de hombros como si no entendiera la furia que los demás sentía al escuchar el titulo de Comandante y se centró en su plato cuando escucharon un nuevo sonido de caballos y alguien abriendo su tienda de campaña con desgana.

Lincoln tuvo que agarrar a Octavia para que la morena no atacara.

-Indra...-gruño Clarke.

-Clarke...gente del cielo-dijo Indra sin mirar a Octavia.

-¿Que hace ella aquí?-preguntó Raven desde detrás de Clarke-. ¿No me digas que Lexa quiere saber como nos va?

Ante la mención del nombre de la Comandante, Indra miró a otro lado y Clarke ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, como si estuviera esperando la explicación de la boca de la General.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Bellamy.

-Puedes decirle a la Comandante que se meta su preocupación por...-comenzó Octavia mientras Lincoln le tapaba la boca y miraba a Indra.

-La Comandante no me manda-dijo Indra-. Hemos venido a formar una alianza con Azgea.

La sorpresa llenó la cara de todos mientras Clarke caminaba hasta Indra sin comprender, como o porque Lexa formaría una alianza con la reina del hielo, la misma persona que torturó y mató a Costia, su primer amor.

-¿Porque querría la Comandante una alianza con Azgea?-preguntó Echo antes de que Clarke pudiera hacerlo.

Indra volvió a mirar a otro lado y suspiró antes de mirar a Clarke con cierta vergüenza y pena escrita en sus ojos.

-La Comandante ya no esta al mando-susurró Indra.

-¿Como es eso posible?-presionó Echo con la incredulidad escrita en su cara.

Clarke sintió que su garganta se secaba mientras Indra se giraba para sacar el lazo rojo-anaranjado que Lexa solía llevar para destacar como Comandante y se lo pasaba con solemnidad.

-La Comandante murió hace unos días-dijo Indra-. Después de salvar a la gente de la montaña que quedó atrapada tras la batalla.

Y entonces, Clarke sintió que el mundo se le venía literalmente encima mientras todo se volvía negro a su alrededor.

 **-STH-**

Octavia no lo podía creer, ella realmente no podía creerse lo que había escuchado mientras su hermano tomaba a Clarke en sus brazos y la llevaba a la cama cuando se desmayó tras recibir las noticias sobre la Comandante.

Su gente, la gente atrapada, podía estar viva y Lexa...Lexa estaba muerta.

 _¿Porque había muerto?_

Lincoln puso una mano alrededor de su cintura pero Octavia no lo miró, en lugar de eso miró a Raven quien parecía tener la misma mirada de conocimiento que ella sobre lo que había pasado para que la Comandante volviera al lugar de la batalla.

Lexa estaba enamorada de Clarke, sus miradas a la rubia y su leve cambio se debían a eso, ellas lo sabían, se había dado cuenta con el tiempo pero nunca habían querido darse cuenta por resentimiento hacia Lexa y sus maneras de llevar a los terrícolas, pero ahora todo era distinto y la única pregunta que quedaba era, ¿estaba Clarke enamorada de Lexa?

Por su reacción, no les quedaba ninguna duda y a pesar de que no estaban muy contentas con esa idea, el sacrificio de Lexa había dado un giro total a todo lo que pensaban de la mujer que lideraba o, mejor dicho, había liderado, a los terrícolas.

-No tenéis Comandante y necesitáis una alianza y de todas, ¿elegís Azgea?-preguntó Lincoln con cierto resentimiento en la voz.

Para Lincoln no era fácil, nadie era ajeno de la relación entre la líder de la Nación de Hielo y la Comandante desde que la reina matara a Costia y esto parecía una bofetada no solo a la memoria de Cosita, quien Lincoln había apreciado desde que se conocieron siendo niños, si no también era un golpe a la de Lexa, quien solo intentaba hacer lo correcto.

Nunca, ni siquiera con Costia, Lexa había desobedecido las reglas de esta manera y ahora que lo había hecho, lo pagaba con su vida.

 _La victoria esta en el sacrificio..._ -pensó Lincoln apretando la mandíbula para no darle a Indra una razón para matarlo.

-No hay nadie más...-dijo Indra-. Nadie más quería ayudarnos después de negar la ayuda a Lexa cuando quiso ir a salvar a vuestra gente.

La reacción de Octavia fue atacar y Lincoln ni siquiera la detuvo cuando lanzó a Indra al suelo y la golpeó varias veces en la cara hasta que se cansó y se separó de ella respirando pesadamente. Solo entonces, Lincoln pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la sostuvo allí mirando a su ex-General con cierta ira.

-¡La dejaste morir!-gritó Octavia.

-Nos abandonó por vosotros y la dejáis morir-rió Raven con cierta incredulidad-. No me lo puedo creer.

-Traicionó a nuestra gente. Jamás debió volver-dijo Indra como si pudiera defenderse.

-Lo hizo por amor, Indra-dijo Lincoln sin ni siquiera intentar guardar sus pensamientos-. Lexa quería a Clarke y quiso intentar salvarla o salvar a los suyos por ella.

Fue entonces cuando Clarke comenzó a despertarse y, aunque al principio no estaba segura de done estaba, pronto recordó lo que había sucedido y sintió que su corazón iba a estallar dentro de su pecho.

Lexa estaba muerta. Lexa había muerto intentando salvar a la gente que ella creía muerta. Lexa, la mujer que la había dejado sola en el momento más importante de su vida desde que estaba en la Tierra, la mujer que la había besado y había revuelto toda su mente y su corazón, había muerto salvando a la gente que Clarke estaba segura de haber asesinado.

El dolor fue como un puñal y Clarke se dobló mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo que alertó a toda la gente que la acompañaba y que le hizo mirar directamente a Indra.

-No tenía que hacerlo-susurró Clarke-. No tenía porque.

-Lo hizo por ti-dijo Indra mirándola duramente-. Ella los salvó por ti.

Clarke la miró durante varios minutos antes de sentir algo romperse dentro de ella que la forzó a salir de allí corriendo sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos o en lo que podría pasar si salía de aquella tienda.

-¡Clarke!-gritó Raven.

-Raven, vamos-dijo Octavia antes de mirar a Echo.

-Os cubrimos, traedla lo antes posible-dijo Echo con cierto tono de pena en su voz.

Las dos chicas salieron tras la rubia mientras los demás se quedaban allí mirando a una Indra que no podía mirarlos a la cara y que estaba lista para afrontar sus consecuencias ante la gente que tenía delante.

Gente que como ella, solo había buscado sobrevivir.

 **-STH-**

Clarke siguió corriendo por el bosque hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y cayó de rodillas en un claro mientras todo su cuerpo se resentía por la carrera y la rubia se abrazaba a si misma en un intento por no sentir como ella misma se estaba rompiendo.

¿Porque lo había hecho? ¿Porque había vuelto cuando lo tenía todo para seguir con su vida sin importarle lo que pasara con ellos? Clarke creía saber la respuesta y sintió su cuerpo temblar por la pena, sabiendo ahora que Lexa había sido abandonada por su gente intentando salvar a los que ella no sabía que habían sobrevivido.

¿La habrían encontrado? ¿Seguiría su cuerpo en el bosque? De alguna manera, que su cuerpo siguiera allí solo hizo que el corazón de Clarke diera un golpe doloroso que hizo que derramara algunas lágrimas sobre la tierra.

-Lexa...Lexa...-susurró Clarke a la nada.

Así la encontraron Octavia y Raven minutos después y con una leve capa de lluvia sobre ellas que no hizo si no hacer sentir la perdida todavía más fuerte dentro de ellas. Era raro sentir algo por una mujer como Lexa pero ahora, después de todo, Octavia y Raven podía reconocer que sin Lexa, todos ellos habrían muerto hacía mucho.

Ellas les había hecho formar parte de su gente sin perder su identidad y eso, era más de lo que las dos chicas podían pedir en un mundo como este.

-Clarke...-susurró Raven sentándose a su lado.

-Clarke...lo sentimos...-dijo Octavia arrodillándose al otro lado de la rubia.

-Nos besamos...-confesó Clarke entonces, sin levantar la vista del suelo-. Antes de la batalla nos besamos y ella...yo le dije que no estaba lista y no lo estoy pero...pero ella y yo...

-Sentís algo la una por la otra-susurró Raven-. Lo entendemos, cariño.

Clarke asintió recordando aquel beso lleno de ganas y de miedo, aquel beso que las dejó sin aire y con más preguntas que respuestas. Clarke necesitaba tiempo para sentirse segura y Lexa necesitaba aprovechar cada segundo sabiendo que la suya no era una vida segura.

Clarke necesitaba paz, Lexa soñaba con ella y en medio de todo eso, se habían encontrado las dos, sintiendo cosas que no querían explicar cuando no era el tiempo para sentirlas.

-No se lo que he perdido...-dijo Clarke entonces-. ¿Que he perdido?

La voz rota de su amiga hizo a las dos chicas hacerse la misma pregunta aunque lo que si tenían claro era que esto era mucho peor que Finn. Entonces, Clarke había llorado, se había expresado pero ahora...ahora era mucho peor.

Su mirada perdida cortaba más que el dolor que había pasado entonces.

-Lo sabes dentro de ti, Clarke-susurró Octavia intentando de manera desesperada ayudar a su amiga y dejando atrás el rencor que todavía retenía dentro de ella.

Y entonces, Clarke lo vio completamente como si fuera una aparición que solo la hizo llorar más y sentirse peor de lo que ya lo hacía. Ella, a pesar de todo y en contra de todo, estaba enamorada, ¿como había pasado? No lo sabía pero Lexa y ella era más que aliadas, las noches en la tienda de la Comandante y los días juntas habían creado un vinculo que no se podía romper.

Y ahora, todo estaba perdido y su amor estaba muerto.

-¿Que voy a hacer ahora?-susurró Clarke.

Octavia y Raven se miraron sabiendo la única respuesta que ayudaría a Clarke con su dolor a pesar de que sabían que aquel dolor nunca terminaría de curarse, no para ellas, quienes a pesar de no conocer a Lexa se sentía en deuda con ella y no para Clarke, quien se había dado cuenta de las cosas demasiado tarde para hacer algo sobre ellas.

-Vamos a buscar a nuestra gente y vamos a pelear por ellos-dijo Octavia.

-Vamos a hacer lo que Lexa hizo-dijo Raven-. Y tú vas a guiarnos.

Porque, en ese momento, Clarke era su única esperanza y aunque antes no lo habían visto igual, ahora podían entender a la persona que si lo había visto desde el primer momento.

Lexa creía en Clarke y ahora, todos ellos también lo hacían.

 **-STH-**

Los días de viaje fueron agotadores pero finalmente, Lexa y los demás llegaron al lugar done ella quería llevarlos, su villa de nacimiento. La morena debía reconocer que volver aquí le era tan familia como extraño pero el aire y el mar de Korpat era algo que, la verdad, Lexa todavía no era capaz de cambiar por nada.

Aquí estarían seguros de todos y ella podía cuidar de ellos mejor en un ambiente que conocía.

-¿Que es este sitio?-susurró uno de los chicos.

-Es nuestro nuevo hogar-dijo Lexa con cierto tono de nostalgia-. Aquí podremos vivir hasta que encontremos la manera de llegar a los vuestros.

El chico asintió y guió a los demás para que caminaran alrededor del nuevo terreno derruido por los años de la desatención de un espacio abandonado que Lexa prometió no volver a pisar el día que se marcho.

-Es impresionante-dijo Maya a su lado.

-¿Que es toda esa agua?-preguntó otro chico al lado de Maya.

-Es el mar-informó Lexa con un deje de incredulidad en su voz-. ¿Nunca visteis el mar?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza y Lexa casi quiso matar a quien hubiera prohibido a esta gente ver una de las cosas más bellas del universo, la naturaleza en todo su esplendor.

-Es...es un sitio donde podemos pescar peces para alimentarnos y donde podemos bañarnos si no hay peligros-dijo Lexa rascándose la cabeza al intentar explicar las utilidades del mar.

-Es hermoso-dijo otra persona.

Si, eso no podía negarlo.

-Creo que...-dijo Patrick-. Creo que nos va a gustar mucho vivir aquí, ¿como se llama esta villa?

-Se llama Korpat-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a su alrededor-. Bienvenidos a mi hogar...esta es la villa donde nací.

Y, esperaba, que fuera también la villa donde pudieran establecerse hasta que pudieran encontrar a la gente del cielo y Lexa pudiera dar su misión por terminada.

 _Luego...el destino tomaría la última palabra..._

 **-STH-**

La reina Nia no pudo esconder su sonrisa mientras Indra le contaba las nuevas noticias sobre la muerte de la Comandante Lexa y mucho menos pudo esconder su alegría cuando los terrícolas se arrodillaron delante de ella para sorpresa de los líderes del cielo, Abby Griffin y Markus Kane.

-No pensé que este día llegaría...-dijo Kane algo apenado.

-¿Te duele su muerte, hombre del cielo?-preguntó Nia con cierta curiosidad.

-Heda Lexa era dura pero...pero era una buena líder para los suyos-dijo Kane.

El golpe que recibió lo tumbó en el suelo y provocó la sorpresa en Abby que rápidamente fue a socorrerlo al mismo tiempo que Clarke, junto a Octavia y Raven entraban en la tienda.

-Era una cobarde que no merecía vivir-gruño la reina Nia-. Quien abandona a su gente debe morir por ello.

-Eso no quita que nos apenemos, mi reina-gruño Kane en tono conciliador.

-Para, Markus-susurró Abby.

-¿Apenaros? Los sentimientos son inútiles, Kane y cuanto antes lo sepan todos mejor-dijo la reina Nia-. Tomad ejemplo a lo que le pasó a esa estúpida por confiar y querer a una de los vuestros.

Octavia y Raven agarraron a Clarke y evitaron que caminara pero eso no evito que la joven no mirara a la reina del hielo con furia y con deseos de matarla lentamente.

-¿Como se siente?-preguntó la reina Nia entonces-. ¿Como es dejar morir a una traidora a su gente por ti?

Clarke ni siquiera pudo reprimirse cuando se lanzó a por la reina Nia pero la líder del clan del hielo ni siquiera se movió cuando sus guardias cogieron a Clarke y la empujaron hacia atrás con un golpe que le partió el labio e hizo gritar a su madre.

-¡Basta, mi reina, por favor!-imploró Abby.

La reina Nia la miró y luego gruño antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la sala con sus fieles guardas mientras Abby se acercaba a una Clarke que todavía seguía en el suelo con Octavia y Raven a su lado.

-Clarke...-susurró Abby.

-No debiste unirte a ella-susurró Clarke.

Abby lo sabía, ahora podía reconocerlo pero si no hubiera hecho, ¿como habrían sobrevivido? No tenían casi comida o agua y Lexa no estaba para ayudarlos...no volvería a estar.

Clarke se levantó del suelo y se marchó de la tienda mientras Abby la miraba y dejaba escapar un suspiro cargado de lágrimas por el vacío que podía ver en la mirada de su pequeña mientras la propia Clarke repetía una y otra vez las palabras de la reina Nia dentro de su cabeza.

 _¿Como se siente? ¿Como es dejar morir a una traidora a su gente por ti?_

El viento le susurró su nombre y Clarke se abrazó a si misma antes de suspirar. A partir de ahora esta sería su vida: vivir en este condenado lugar, buscar a la gente que había salvado y seguir enamorada de una mujer de la que no quedaba nada más que su memoria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: The Korpat Island**

Lexa podía relajarse ahora que estaba de nuevo en casa. Poco había cambiado desde que se marchara de allí varios años atrás cuando Anya vino a buscarla tras la muerte de sus padres y se la llevó a entrenarla para el duro reto que se le presentaba.

Ser la Comandante, nada más y nada menos.

Pero a pesar de los años, lo único que había cambiado en esta isla era al basto silencio. En los años de su entrenamiento, Lexa había sabido que su isla había sido atacada por gente de la zona del fuego y, aunque había querido volver, Anya no se lo había permitido contándole historias sobre como una Comandante no podía irse sin más de su entrenamiento.

La primera lección de sacrificio que Lexa había aprendido en su vida y aunque la orden era clara, también había sido una de las decisiones más difíciles de la vida de Anya.

Pero ahora estaba allí, de vuelta en un lugar plagado de ruinas pero factible para vivir y que podrían usar como hogar a pesar de los años.

-¿Como nos asentamos?-preguntó una mujer mayor que Lexa había conocido por el nombre de Rose.

-Las casas están abandonadas...-razonó Lexa-. Podéis tomarlas, todas menos la central que es de mi familia.

-¿Tus padres?-preguntó Rose con cierto tono de comprensión.

-Si...pero no es momento para relatos tristes, asentaos y luego podemos llevar a los más jóvenes a ver el mar.

Rose sonrió y aunque Lexa sabía que nadie de los que tenía ahora a su cargo había visto el mar, también tenía especial tendencia a complacer a los niños sobre los demás.

Ellos eran el futuro y Lexa se encontró queriendo darles todo lo que podía.

-Esta bien...gracias...

-Lexa-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa-. Solo llamadme Lexa.

-Bien, Lexa...-dijo Rose.

La mujer se marchó a avisar a los demás mientras Lexa miraba a su alrededor y suspiraba, el mar no estaba lejos y su hogar tenía tierra fértil para cultivar y animales que podrían darle carne y leche por lo que no sería difícil sobrevivir allí.

También era una buena defensa para futuros ataques ya que estaba algo retirada y, aún así, Lexa estaba dispuesta a morir protegiendo a la gente que había rescatado de aquel monstruoso lugar.

Pero había algo más especial en Korpat y eso era un lago...un pequeño montón de agua con propiedades especiales que podía traer a los espíritus parados en el tiempo y en el espacio. Lexa no había querido visitarlo después de la muerte de sus padres, Costia y Anya pero ahora, en su propia soledad y más perdida que nunca, se encontró queriendo verlos una vez más.

Solo una vez más.

 **-STH-**

Los vieron llegar. Los sintieron asentarse en sus tierras y completar el camino y él no pudo más que sonreír mientras ella miraba con ojos llenos de nostalgia y cariño.

-Es toda una líder-dijo otro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Era Heda...nació para serlo y es una buena líder-dijo él mirando alrededor del lugar.

-¿Será suficiente?-preguntó otra mujer al lado de un hombre de sonrisa pícara y mirada seria.

-La pregunta no es si ella será suficiente-dijo ella acariciando la imagen que tenía delante como si fuera una reverencia-. Si no si podrán encontrarse, amarse y perderse antes del final.

-No van a perderse-dijo el hombre a su lado-. No van a permitirlo.

Él la miró a ella y ella suspiró, la gente que los rodeaba no conocía los destino de la vida, las cosas que no podían detenerse ni como los acontecimientos podían cambiar de un momento a otro pero ellos si, porque eran terrícolas y porque ya les había pasado.

-El destino lo dirá-dijo una mujer, la más joven de ellos y la más seria también.

Ellos se miraron con cierto pesar y los demás se negaron a la posibilidad, el destino estaba jugando sus cartas, si, todos eran parte de un plan mayor pero no se rendirían.

Nadie se rendiría hasta el final.

-No lo permitirá-dijo el hombre.

-Su amor no podrá salvarla-dijo él.

-Lo hará-dijo el hombre.

Él suspiro y decidió dejar la conversación a parte porque no valía la pena discutir por esto, no cuando ya sabía que iba a pasar.

-Vendrá en poco tiempo-dijo la mujer al lado del otro hombre.

-Entonces, hay que prepararse-dijo la otra mujer joven.

Y él sonrió, igual que ella lo hizo y así, todos los demás porque el destino estaba a punto de cumplirse. Su cuenta atrás había empezado y la que llamaban guardián iba a llegar a ellos de un momento a otro.

La que camina la tierra y adora el cielo. La que se quema en el fuego de las estrellas. La que derrite el hielo con la fuerza de su corazón.

La que iba a salvarlos, a ellos, al cielo y a si misma, una vez más.

 **-STH-**

Clarke no podía creerse lo rápido que había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo. La reina Nia había tomado todo el control de su ruta y ahora dominaba a todos, si alguien osaba meterse en su camino, terminaba muerto o exiliado para siempre del territorio.

Y para colmo, había tomado placer en mandarla a ella y a sus amigos a estúpidas rutas de caza en las que o no conseguían las piezas o caían en trampas seguramente preparadas por aquella mujer que parecía querer quitarlos de su camino.

Justo como ahora, cuando había sido llamada al trono para una nueva ruta de caza.

-No entiendo porque haces esto-dijo Clarke-. Esta claro que los animales no están por estas zonas.

-Harás lo que te diga y cuando te lo diga-gruño Nia.

-Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte, mi reina-escupió Clarke.

-Esta es una estrategia válida, que no haya animales no es culpa de mis ordenes si no de vuestra incompetencia para cogerlos-dijo Nia de nuevo.

-Lexa nos enseñó a cazar personalmente y nadie sabía hacerlo mejor que ella-dijo Clarke.

Y tenía razón, durante su alianza, Lexa se había tomado la molestia para enseñar a todos los miembros del cielo a cazar bajo sus normas, también les dio direcciones donde podrían encontrar peces y animales más fácilmente y para nada eran las mismas direcciones de Nia.

La reina del hielo lo sabía y por eso la golpeó una fuerza que tiró a Clarke al suelo pero que ni siquiera la hizo flaquear en su mirada.

-No me temes-gruño Nia.

-No, no lo hago-dijo Clarke.

-¿Temías a Lexa?-preguntó Nia.

-No-contestó Clarke con determinación.

-Sabes...quizá tu y yo podríamos hablar en otro términos-dijo Nia con una nota sugerente en la voz.

-Ni lo sueñes-gruño Clarke.

Nia sonrió y arrinconó a Clarke en un lado de la tienda mientras la miraba a los ojos con deseo pero Clarke consiguió separarse de ella, empujándola al mismo momento que Abby entraba en la tienda con algunos informes.

-Abby de la gente del cielo...-gruño Nia.

-Los informes, mi reina-dijo Abby mirando entre ella y Clarke.

Clarke aprovechó para alejarse de Nia y se colocó al lado de su madre mientras miraba a la reina del hielo con decisión y furia.

-Jamás vuelvas a tocarme-dijo Clarke-. Nunca seré tuya porque tu nunca serás Lexa.

Y sin más se marchó dejando a una furiosa reina del hielo tras de ella y a su madre con una asustada mirada acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa digna de una madre orgullosa.

 **-STH-**

Dejar a la gente acostumbrarse a todo su territorio permitía a Lexa dar una vuelta por los alrededores y reconocer el terreno que se presentaba delante de ella. Era todo como recordaba y aún así, Lexa lo veía de manera distinta.

Sin Heda, sin responsabilidades, solo siendo ella misma.

El mar que adornaba la isla era digno de apreciación con las aguas tranquilas y azules como los ojos que la perseguían allá donde fuera, el sol brillaba con fuerza por encima de las casas abandonadas que ahora volverían a la vida con nuevos habitantes.

Pero había sitio especial, una leyenda conocida desde siempre y que para ella era increíble y enigmática. Su padre le había dicho que allí vivían las almas de las personas que más querían cuando morían y ahora, quizá era hora de volver allí.

El lago de las almas.

Lexa sonrió cuando la calidez del lugar la inundó. Allí el clima siempre era bueno y cargado de amor y le hizo sentir como en casa con todas aquellas rocas y el agua que brillaba creando un ambiente azulado con el mismo color del mar y de los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

Este sitio, lleno de tranquilidad, paz y azul era Clarke Griffin y Lexa se sentía como en casa.

-Bienvenida a tu hogar, Alexandría...-susurró una voz detrás de ella.

Lexa sonrió, conocía esa voz a pesar de que hacía ya mucho tiempo que dejó de escucharla y se giró sabiendo que no habría mejor persona para calmar su atormentado alma que la que iba a encontrar.

Por supuesto que era él y no estaba solo.

-Comandante Daedreon-susurró Lexa con una sonrisa.

-Hija mía...es un orgullo tenerte entre nosotros.

Lexa quiso acercarse pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, sus padres estaban delante y la joven no estaba segura de poder tocarlos ya que, desde hacía varios veranos, estaban muertos.

-Ven, hija mía-susurró su madre, Daria, alzando su mano.

Eso fue lo único que Lexa necesitó para lanzarse al abrazo de sus padres que la tomaron entre sus brazos con fuerza. Lexa conocía historias sobre la capacidad de poder comunicarse con los muertos en este lago y la leyenda sobre poder tocarlos y pasar tiempo con ellos pero nunca había creído en ella hasta ahora que lo había comprobado.

-Padre...madre...-susurró Lexa casi sin poder creérselo-. Siento no haber venido antes.

-No debes preocuparte, hija, sabemos tus asuntos y lo que debes hacer-dijo Daedreon con una pequeña sonrisa.

-También conocemos las historias de Anya sobre este lago-dijo Daria con un tono de diversión.

Lexa se sonrojó al saber que sus padres sabían de su pequeño miedo a este sitio, obtenido gracias a Anya y las historias que contaba sobre almas que te atrapaban para no liberarte jamás y que tenían como propósito asustarla cuando era niña.

-Yo no me asustaba-intentó esconder Lexa.

-Claro que lo hacías, siempre dormías con el fuego encendido.

La voz de su entrenadora y amiga la hicieron girarse para ver a Anya apoyada en una roca con su típica mirada seria y sin contemplaciones pero con una sonrisa brillando en la esquina de sus labios.

Lexa casi no pudo respirar al sentir lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

-Anya-susurró con un hilo de voz.

-No te pongas a llorar, Lexa, no seas goufa-dijo Anya en tono de reprimenda.

Lexa asintió y se secó una lágrima pero pudo ver la mirada de Anya ablandarse y se sintió mejor, no débil, si no capaz de mostrar algo más de sus sentimientos ahora que ya no tenía que esconderlos.

Porque no era Comandante.

-Padre...-susurró Lexa girándose para mirar a su padre-. Si sabes todo de mí, sabrás que ya no soy Comandante...

-Lo se...-dijo Daedreon con tono serio.

Lexa sintió el primer golpe de decepción por su padre y bajó la mirada hasta que una mano en su hombro la hizo volver a mirarlos para ver nada más que orgullo y comprensión tanto en la cara de ellos como en la de Anya.

-El amor no es una debilidad, hija-dijo Daria-. Lo que hiciste por Clarke fue importante y muy necesario no solo para la gente del cielo, si no también para los terrícolas.

-Pero, Heda...-susurró Lexa.

-Heda tiene un camino que seguir que no es tuyo, Lexa-dijo Daedreon antes de reír-. Tú destino cambio con la llegada de la gente del cielo y ahora, todo a cambiado. Tú lo has cambiado con tus decisiones.

Lexa miró a Anya en busca de una explicación y la entrenadora solo se acercó a ella antes de usar sus nudillos para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que hizo a Lexa sisear antes de mirarla con disconformidad.

-¡Anya!

-Enamorarte de Clarke no estaba en el plan al principio pero por suerte para ti, estamos trabajando en ello-dijo Anya antes de sonreír-. Por cierto, elegí bien, ¿verdad?

-Demasiado...-murmuró Lexa sabiendo que se refería a Clarke y a la charla que ella y Anya tuvieron sobre la alianza antes de que su entrenadora muriera.

Lexa miró a su alrededor entonces sabiendo que faltaba una persona, quizá la más importante y la que había llevado en el corazón incluso después de Clarke. Costia siempre sería parte de su vida y aunque amaba a Clarke con todo lo que era, siempre tendría un trocito para la chica que formó parte de su vida antes de la mujer que tenía su alma ahora.

-¿Costia?-preguntó Lexa.

-No ha querido venir-dijo Anya con cierta pena-. No quiere que sigas anclada en ella, Lexa. Quiere que vivas y luches y que hables con Clarke.

-¿Lo aprueba?-preguntó Lexa algo nerviosa.

-¿Dejarías de amar a Clarke si no lo hiciera?-preguntó Anya con seriedad.

Pero Lexa tenía la respuesta mucho antes de que Anya hiciera la pregunta y sus ojos revelaron las palabras que salieron de su boca momentos después.

-No-dijo Lexa.

-Ya me lo parecía a mi-dijo Anya antes de mirar a Lexa con cierta diversión-. Le gusta, dice que sabe ponerte en tu sitio.

-Tiene razón-dijo Lexa entonces.

Daereon aclaró su garganta para poder hablar con las dos chicas cuando, de repente, tres luces más aparecieron en el lago para sorpresa de Lexa quien miró a su padre y vio la sonrisa pegada a sus labios.

-¡Jake!

-¡Daereon!

-Amigos míos, ¿porque habéis tardado tanto?-preguntó Daereon mirando a los tres espíritus delante de ellos.

-Jarrod no encontraba su chaqueta de la suerte-dijo una mujer al lado del tal Jake-. Ya sabes como es.

Daereon rió antes de mirar a Lexa quien no entendía nada de nada y no dejaba de mirar a los recién llegados con un toque de nostalgia que le llegó al alma.

-Hija, ven aquí, quiero presentarte a esta gente-dijo Daedreon.

-Si, padre...-susurró Lexa.

Se acercó a ellos y, entonces, el hombre al que su padre había llamado Jake le sonrió y se arrodilló frente a ella, colocando una mano en su hombro y con una mirada que Lexa se sorprendió en reconocer.

Era la misma mirada azul de Clarke.

-Este es Jake Griffin, el padre de Clarke-dijo Daedreon antes de mirar detrás de Jake-. Y esos son Aurora y Jarrod Blake, los padres de Bellamy y Octavia.

Y entonces, a pesar de toda su vida plagada de muerte, guerras y decisiones sorprendentes, Lexa sintió por primera vez su boca caer al suelo con fuerza al ver como la saludaban las tres figuras delante de ella.

Las tres figuras que Lexa jamás pensó conocer.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hay a el principio del "la trama" como siempre, gracias a todos, sois los mejores.

Disfrutad!

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: The Chosen Guardian**

-¿Como es...? ¿Porque...?-comenzó a decir Lexa-. Padre...

-Increíble, ¿verdad?-dijo Jake haciendo a Lexa mirarlo-. Nosotros tampoco lo creíamos.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Jarrod pasando una mano por los hombros de Lexa-. No tienes tiempo para escucharla.

 _¿No tengo tiempo para escucharla?_ -pensó Lexa mirando al hombre que no podía negar ser el padre de Bellamy y Octavia.

Su hijo era una replica suya y Octavia...tenía la misma mirada, tranquila pero enfadada, decidida a llevar a cabo sus pensamientos sin importar las consecuencias.

-Jarr...-advirtió Daria.

-Basta, Jarrod, tenemos que contarle todo-dijo Aurora cogiendo a Jarrod por la oreja para apartarlo de Lexa.

-Pero tiene que volver al pueblo-dijo Jarrod-. Los mocosos se van a meter en líos.

Daereon asintió y puso una mano en el hombro de su hija para que lo mirara con una confusión que casi hizo reír al antiguo Comandante.

-Vuelve al pueblo y asegúrate de que todo esta bien-dijo Daedreon-. Puedes venir esta noche para que hablemos del futuro.

-¿Futuro?-preguntó Lexa antes de agachar la mirada-. Yo no tengo más que a esa gente a la que debo llevar con el resto de la gente del cielo y luego...luego me iré.

Su padre la miró fijamente y Lexa sintió que él no pensaba igual, de hecho, tenía la sensación de que ninguna de las personas que estaba allí pensaba igual.

-Estas llamada a ser algo más Lexa-dijo Daedreon-. Y esta noche sabrás para que.

-Ahora ve, hija, antes de que se metan en serios problemas-dijo Daria-. Que el viento te guíe.

Anya asintió y Jake, Jarrod y Aurora la saludaron antes de que Lexa asintiera y ellos desaparecieran en humo dándole permiso para volver al pueblo donde temía encontrar lo que la gente de la montaña había hecho.

Por supuesto, cuando llegó fue recibida por Rose y cuatro adultos más. Sus caras hablaban de miedo y quien sabía que podía haber pasado.

-Lexa...tenemos un problema-dijo Rose.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Lexa.

-Patrick...-dijo Rose preocupada-. Tardabas demasiado y quería ver el mar así que...pensamos que esta en el mar y...

-¿Y?-preguntó Lexa sintiendo algo malo en su estomago.

-No esta...no podemos encontrarlo.

 _Por supuesto..._

Lexa gruño y suspiró antes de pasar una mano por su largo pelo oscuro y mirar a la gente que había allí. Vio a Maya, a más chicos y luego decidió que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Tenemos que ir a la playa-dijo Lexa tomando fácilmente el rol de líder-. Buscaremos a Patrick y que nadie se acerque al agua, ¿entendido?

-¿Y si se lo tragó el agua?-preguntó otro chico asustado.

Entonces, Lexa iba a buscar su alma e iba a hacerle desear no haber ido al mar en primer lugar.

 **-STH-**

Patrick estaba oficialmente asustado.

Había sido solo un pequeño intento de ver si podía hacer algo por si mismo en este sitio, no pretendía volverlo una cuestión de vida o muerte pero el agua había decidido tomarse las cosas por su mano y lo había empujado hacia dentro a pesar de sus intentos por quedarse en la tierra.

Iba a morir allí, iba a tener tan mala suerte que se lo iba a tragar el agua y su lucha por sobrevivir en la montaña había servido para nada.

 _Maldita mi suerte..._

-¡Patrick!

Era como un rugido pero Patrick pudo identificarlo como si estuviera a su lado, era Lexa y parecía enfadada.

Bueno, si no lo mataba el agua definitivamente ella lo haría.

-¡Lexa!

-¡Patrick! ¡Intenta cogerte a lo que sea!-gritó Lexa.

Patrick quería hacerle caso pero no había nada a su alrededor y, de repente, otro golpe de agua lo hundió hacia abajo haciendo que todo su cuerpo entrara en estado de pánico y el chico dejara de escuchar los gritos de Lexa y del resto de compañeros.

La sorpresa de abrir los ojos dentro del agua no le duró demasiado mientras buscaba una manera de salir de allí y sobrevivir a pesar de que casi estaba seguro de que iba a desaparecer.

 _Lucha por tu liberación, joven Patrick..._

Patrick miró a su lado esperando a ver a quien le había hablado pero no había nada cerca de él para su desgracia. Nadie podía ayudarlo.

 _No te rindas, se libre...se fuerte..._

Patrick dejó escapar el poco oxigeno que le quedaba dentro de él cuando sintió algo tocando su espalda y vio una tabla y luego otra y, en su estado de confusión, juró ver un pequeño halcón lanzando las tablas de un viejo y enorme monstruo que estaba hundido en el agua.

 _¿Que es esto?_

 _La guarda te espera...usa la cabeza..._

Entonces Patrick supo que hacer, cogió una de las tablas y cerró los ojos esperando a que el halcón tuviera razón y alguien estuviera esperándolo ya fuera en la superficie o en el otro mundo.

 **-STH-**

Lexa ni lo pensó antes de lanzarse al agua para sorpresa de todos los que estaban a su lado. Ninguno de ellos se movió para ayudarla y Lexa no podía culparlos, esta gente no sabía que era el mar por lo que seguramente no sabrían ni siquiera nadar y eso les impedía luchar con el oscuro y terrorífico montón de agua que tenían delante.

Solo de pensar que Patrick estaba allí en el fondo, solo...Lexa no podía perder ni un segundo.

Metió la cabeza en el agua y se impulsó hacia abajo con la esperanza de encontrar a Patrick pero no vio nada más que agua a su alrededor y sacó la cabeza de nuevo cuando el oxigeno se le hizo necesario para seguir respirando.

-Vamos...-susurró Lexa-. Donde estas, chico.

Volvió a nadar algo más lejos y de nuevo metió la cabeza en el agua sin respuesta hasta que, de repente, sintió algo cálido y poderoso debajo de ella, en el fondo del mar donde un barco hundido parecía estar soltando sus tablas.

Pero la atención de Lexa no estaba en las tablas si no en lo que había al lado de ellas.

 _¿Heda?_

 _Lexa...tú destino esta escrito desde antes de ti y de mi...que los dioses te protejan..._

Lexa quiso acercarse y saludar a su antiguo espíritu pero en lugar de eso, se quedó allí mientras la mirada de Heda pasaba de ella a Patrick, quien estaba cogido a una tabla que iba en su dirección.

¿Porque Heda ayudaba a Patrick? Lexa no podía entenderlo, no cuando nunca antes lo había hecho a no ser que la persona que la ayudara fuera...

 _No me digas que..._

 _La vida tiene esta manera de cambiar las cosas, Lexa...ahora salvalo y ve a ver a tus padres...ellos te guiaran..._

Heda desapareció dejando a Lexa un segundo con la guardia baja, incapaz de esperarse lo que creía que había pasado hasta que se forzó a dejarlo atrás cuando la tabla de Patrick la golpeó por sorpresa y se forzó a dejar de pensar en el chico y en Heda para poder salvar la vida del joven.

Maya miró una y otra vez al fondo del mar sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos al no ver ni a Lexa ni a Patrick aparecer. Ella era su salvadora y él su hermano y parecía haberlos perdido a los dos en este infierno.

-Después de todo...-sollozó la chica.

-¡Mirad!

Maya observó a Joseph, otro de los chicos y luego miró donde él estaba señalando y donde toda la gente se acercó para ver a Lexa sacar a Patrick y una tabla del agua. Los dos estaban empapados y cansados pero vivos.

Estaban vivos.

-¡Si!-gritó Rose delante de ella.

Lexa arrastró a Patrick a la orilla y lo tiró al suelo antes de poner las manos en las rodillas y respirar, sus años de batallas y sus numerosas cicatrices no se habían tomado bien el esfuerzo del agua y, la verdad, Lexa se sentía algo mayor para repetir este momento de nuevo.

-Chico...¿estas bien?-preguntó respiración tras respiración.

-Si...-dijo Patrick-. Gracias...

-No me des las gracias...y no vuelvas a hacerlo-dijo Lexa antes de tomar una bocanada de aire-. Porque si lo haces...te patearé el culo en el infierno.

-Tranquila...creo que ya he tenido demasiadas emociones por ahora-respiró Patrick.

-¡Patrick!

Los dos se giraron a tiempo de ver a Maya correr y abrazar al chico con fuerza mientras lloraba de felicidad por tenerlo de nuevo sano y salvo en sus brazos.

-Tranquila, hermanita, todo esta bien-dijo Patrick.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo-dijo Maya entre lágrimas.

Luego, la chica levantó la mirada y la clavó en Lexa quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada cargada de nostalgia que Maya quiso reemplazar con algo más alegre, algo que se acompasara con lo que había hecho por ella.

Por eso se levantó del suelo alejándose de su hermano y caminó a Lexa, dándole una abrazo que la morena recibió con sorpresa.

-Gracias, Lexa. Te debo la vida-susurró Maya.

Y entonces Lexa pensó que, quizá, no era tan malo intentar cuidar de esta gente de ahora en adelante.

 **-STH-**

Lincoln quería entender a su gente, de verdad quería hacerlo pero no podía, no después de lo que habían hecho aliándose con la gente del hielo, no después de lo que habían hecho con Lexa.

Por eso, cuando por fin pudo estar con Indra a solas, decidió que era el momento de decirle algo de todo lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo por su mente.

-¿Eres capaz de dormir por las noches después de todo?-preguntó sin pensar.

No lejos de ellos, Echo y Bellamy observaban la escena con cierto temor. No necesitaban una pelea ante los ojos de los guardias de la reina del hielo y no precisamente con Lincoln en medio de ella.

Pero aún observaron, incapaces de moverse para no llamar la atención de curiosos.

-Hice lo que debía hacerse, Lincoln-gruño Indra.

-Era tu Heda...tu Comandante-gruño Lincoln también.

Bellamy se levantó para detener aquella conversación pero Echo lo detuvo con una mano al ver el gesto de incomodidad de Indra y su aparente malestar.

-Espera...-susurró Echo.

-Van a matarse-dijo Bellamy.

-No...-dijo Echo-. Espera...

Bellamy lo hizo por Echo aunque sabía que su los guardas informaban a la reina de una pelea, Nia los condenaría a muerte tan pronto como volviera de la nación del hielo.

-No era mi Heda en ese momento-dijo Indra.

-¿Que quieres decir?-presionó Lincoln.

-Le dije que tenía que sacrificar su Heda, dejarla ir para que encontrara a alguien mejor que ella, más digna o digno que ella y su traición-dijo Indra sin una gota de resentimiento.

Lincoln sintió el color desaparecer de su cara al tiempo que Wick y Raven se unían a Echo y Bellamy, Octavia y Clarke también llegaron y, nada más notar la palidez de Lincoln y la pena de Indra, supieron que algo relacionado con Lexa había pasado.

Algo que había puesto de los nervios a Lincoln.

-La humillaste...-susurró Lincoln-. Primero la humillaste...

-Ella mancho nuestro nombre, Lincoln, era lo que tenía que hacer-insistió Indra.

-Díselo a su tumba-gruño Lincoln.

Indra miró a otro lado y Lincoln se giró, furioso, caminando al grupo que no podía mirar entre los dos como si fueran dos bestias a punto de chocar entre ellos.

-¿Lincoln?-susurró Octavia.

-La humilló antes de que...-dijo Lincoln mirando a otro lado-. Me avergüenzo de esta gente.

Y se marchó dejando atrás al grupo de la gente del cielo que solo miró a Indra antes de que ella también se retirara sin pasar una mirada sobre ellos, casi como si ni existieran...

Casi como había pasado con Lexa.

 **-STH-**

Era de noche cuando Lexa volvió al lago dejando ordenes claras a Maya, Rose y otros chicos de que cuidaran las entradas y que no dejaran a nadie salir ni entrar hasta que ella volviera.

Nadie preguntó donde iba y Lexa lo agradeció aunque también se sintió mal por no poder contarles la verdad, algo que nunca le había pasado antes.

-Me estoy ablandando-dijo mientras entraba en el lago.

-Eso no es ablandarse, es volver a ser tú-dijo Anya desde la roca en lo alto del lago.

Lexa caminó hasta un lado de rocas iluminado y esperó a Anya quien bajo de donde estaba para sentarse delante de ella, con la mirada fija en lo que Lexa llevaba en la muñeca a modo de pulsera.

-Mi pelo...-murmuró Anya.

-Eras mi amiga, Anya, no iba a olvidarte sin más-dijo Lexa sin dar más explicación.

Lexa no quería explicar más y Anya no la forzó algo que la morena agradeció interiormente ya que no había tocado ese mechón de pelo hasta ahora, cuando no tenía más que recuerdos de esa vida anterior que necesitaba más que nada en estos momentos.

-¿Hice bien en aliarte con la gente del cielo?-preguntó Anya entonces mirando a cualquier sitio menos a Lexa-. ¿Hice bien en cambiar tu destino?

Lexa ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera pensandolo pero al final sonrió y miró a Anya antes de tomar su mano y forzar a su maestra a mirarla para que no quedara ninguna duda de su respuesta.

-Sin ti no habría conocido a Clarke ni había aprendido nada, Anya-dijo Lexa sinceramente-. Realmente me salvaste.

-¿De que?-preguntó Anya.

-De mi.

Anya sonrió y apretó su agarre en las manos de Lexa cuando aparecieron los demás y se separaron dejando que sus padres abrazaran a Lexa mientras Jake, Aurora y Jarrod saludaban con amplias sonrisas.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Lexa una vez se separó de sus padres.

-Será mejor que te sientes-dijo Daria-. Esto puede resultar complicado de entender...

-Vale...-murmuró Lexa algo confundida antes de sentarse de nuevo en la roca-. Hablad.

Daedreon miró a su esposa y luego al resto de espíritus que habían allí antes de arrodillarse delante de su hija y tomarle las manos con cariño creando en Lexa una calidez que había perdido mucho tiempo atrás.

-Alexandría...tú destino fue ser Heda desde el día que naciste, como yo y tu abuelo lo habíamos sido antes-dijo Daedreon seriamente-. Deberías haber muerto el día que la gente del cielo llegó a este lugar pero has vivido no solo a su llegada si no a todo lo que ha pasado después.

-Padre...-dijo Lexa-. ¿De que hablas?

-Eres una líder admirable, hija mía, tu fuerza, tu firmeza y tu valentía te convierten en una ganadora tanto para los terrícolas como para los dioses-continuó Daedreon-. Por eso cambiaron tu destino y lo mezclaron con el de la gente del cielo.

Lexa comenzaba a ver por donde iba su padre y no podía creérselo aunque en cierta manera no le sorprendía ya que sabía que su vida cambió desde el día que Clarke Griffin se presentó delante de ella.

Miró a Anya que tenía una mirada culpable en su cara y le sonrió porque, pasara lo que pasara, ella le había traído a Clarke y por eso, todo era perdonable.

-La reina del hielo esta tomando todo ahora que no estas, hija-dijo Daria entonces creando hielo en la sangre de Lexa-. Ha tomado a la gente del cielo como esclavos, a tu gente también y seguirá hasta dominar la coalición, algo que solo pasara si dejas que pase.

-¿Como? Es imposible...Clarke no dejará...-comenzó a decir Lexa.

-Mi hija no puede hacer mucho con su madre intentando hacer lo correcto-dijo Jake con pesar-. Pero tú puedes cambiar eso.

-¿Como?-preguntó Lexa-. Ya no soy Comandante, no puedo hacer nada más.

-Si puedes-dijo Daedreon-. Puedes luchar.

-¿¡Como!?-gritó Lexa entonces.

No podía luchar, no era nada más que una mujer normal, sin fuerzas suficientes para Nia y sus soldados, no podía salvar a Clarke y a los suyos.

Iba a perderla como perdió a Costia y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Hija...¿recuerdas la historia que te contaba de niña sobre el guardián de las almas?-preguntó su madre.

-¿Aquel con el poder de la justicia?-recordó Lexa-. El héroe de nuestro pueblo...

-Ese héroe existe de verdad-dijo su madre con una sonrisa-. Eres tú.

La boca de Lexa cayó al suelo con fuerza por segunda vez en ese lago mientras miraba de su madre a su padre y luego a Anya y a la gente del cielo mientras intentaba asumir lo que acababan de decirle.

-Es imposible...-dijo Lexa.

-No lo es-dijo Daedreon-. Eres la guardiana de las almas, Lexa. Elegida por los dioses y por el destino así como nosotros hemos sido elegidos para enseñarte.

-Pero no solo eso-dijo Jake-. Tú destino no a cambiado con respecto a Nia, debes terminar con ella, para siempre.

Si, ese era su mayor deseo y a la vez la única meta brutal que le quedaba por cruzar en esa vida.

-Y amar a la princesa del cielo-dijo una voz en el aire-. Amarla más allá del tiempo y el espacio, por toda la eternidad.

Lexa miró a Anya y luego sintió su corazón latir más rápido al comprender que estaría enamorada de Clarke toda la vida...todas las vidas.

-Costia-sonrió Lexa.

-Siempre le gustaron las historias de amor-dijo Anya.

Lexa respiró sintiendo el miedo en su interior. Tenía las lecciones de Anya y todo lo que había aprendido de la vida y de otras culturas pero ser una guardiana...parecía no estar hecho para ella.

-Podrás hacerlo porque no estarás sola-dijo Aurora con una cálida sonrisa-. Estaremos contigo.

-Nosotros y uno de esos mocosos, el nuevo Heda al que tendrás que entrenar como Anya hizo contigo-dijo Jarrod dejando escapar una risa.

Lexa lo miró sin comprender hasta que todo lo que había pasado en el agua volvió a su mente y la morena miró a sus padres con una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad que les hizo estallar en carcajadas.

-¿¡Patrick!?-dijo Lexa.

Su padre asintió y su madre tuvo que poner una mano en sus labios para detener su risa mientras Anya ponía una mano en sus ojos como si acabara de recibir una fatídica noticia.

Patrick sería el nuevo Comandante de los terrícolas, con las lecciones que ella podría darle y su carácter...

-Que Heda se apiade de nosotros-susurró Anya.

Y Lexa no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Revolutionary Road**

Clarke no podía dormir y por eso estaba allí, subida a uno de los árboles más altos del campamento entre pensamientos y sueños que la atormentaban y la perseguían más de lo que quería admitir.

-Clarke...¿estas bien?

La voz de Bellamy la hizo mirar abajo donde el muchacho comenzaba a subir por el árbol hasta que llegó a su lado y se sentó allí, mirando las estrellas de la misma manera que ella había estado haciéndolo justo antes de que él llegara.

-La echas de menos, ¿no?-murmuró Bellamy.

-Más de lo que pensaba-murmuró Clarke.

Bellamy asintió y Clarke pudo notar que el chico también estaba apenado por lo que apoyo la cabeza en su brazo y observaron las estrellas por unos minutos antes de que Bellamy se atreviera hablar.

-Yo también la echo de menos, Clarke o por lo menos, me gustaba más su manera de líderar a la gente-dijo Bellamy antes de sonreír-. Creo que hasta Raven la echa de menos. Era una buena líder a pesar de sus decisiones y siempre miró por su gente.

-Gente que la abandonó en cuanto dejó de sacrificarse por ellos-dijo Clarke sintiendo el golpe de furia que la invadió-. ¿Como pudieron hacer eso?

-De la misma manera que mi gente mató a mis padres cuando se enteraron de que Octavia había venido al mundo, Clarke-dijo Bellamy con pesar-. Creían que era lo correcto.

Aunque no podían estar más equivocados.

-¿Que vamos a hacer, Bellamy?-preguntó Clarke entonces-. Se que debemos luchar, se que no nos tenemos que dejar vencer por Nia pero...pero...es cruel y despiadada...y...

-No es nada de lo que Lexa era aunque ahora entiendo mejor que nunca porque sus decisiones no debían ser discutidas-dijo Bellamy.

Para él era toda una revelación a la dureza de Lexa en el trato de su gente. Si su corazón llegaba a oídos de los demás clanes, nadie le aseguraba que uno de ellos viniera a matarla y a quedarse con su clan para: matarlos o esclavizarlos.

Era una guerra de bárbaros y solo el peor de ellos ganaba.

Bellamy miró entre los árboles a Echo quien estaba mirándolos con calma y se sorprendió por el tirón que sintió en el pecho por la mujer que había salvado de la montaña a pesar de que no eran nada de manera oficial.

Y ella seguía siendo del hielo, después de todo.

-¿La quieres?-murmuró Clarke a su lado.

La pregunta sorprendió a Bellamy pero más lo hizo la respuesta que lo hizo lanzarle media sonrisa a Clarke antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y mirar a Echo, quien había desaparecido de su puesto anterior.

-No la pierdas, Bellamy, no cometas mi error-susurró Clarke.

-Clarke...

-La quería...sentía por ella más que incluso por Finn, pero no lo entendía y sobretodo me daba mucho miedo y...y no fui capaz de dejarme ser feliz ni un segundo por ese miedo, porque todo era más grande que yo, porque no sabía que hacer-dijo Clarke con la voz rota-. Así que si sabes que la quieres, no la pierdas, Bellamy, vive cada día como si fuera el primero y cada noche como si fuera la última.

Bellamy la miró por varios minutos y luego asintió dándole un beso en la frente antes de dejarla sola con sus pensamientos mientras él iba a hacer justo lo que ella le había dicho. Era hora de disfrutar de la vida aunque solo fuera una segundo.

Mientras tanto, Clarke miró a las estrellas, cerró los ojos y dejó una lágrima correr por su mejilla mientras pensaba de nuevo en ojos verdes y cabello oscuro que la miraban pidiéndole perdón por su traición.

Una traición por la que había pagado un precio que las condenaba a las dos.

 **-STH-**

La mañana siguiente Lexa despertó con un renovado sentido del nerviosismo y no era menos después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con sus padres, Anya, Jake, Aurora y Jarrod en el lago de las almas.

Patrick era el nuevo Comandante y ella su entrenadora...ahora entendía porque Heda los había ayudado en el agua y porque estaba tan empeñada en Patrick.

Lexa no lo podía creer, el siguiente Comandante no solo no era de su familia si no que era alguien que ni siquiera era de aquí, como todos los Comandantes anteriores a él habían sido.

 _Quizá es eso lo que el mundo necesita..._

La morena se levantó de la cama, se vistió con la ropa de civil que casi había olvidado llevar y salió de su hogar mirando a su alrededor solo para ver que los demás ya estaban trabajando, algunos con fuego haciendo el desayuno, otros con el agua, lavando ropa o recogiendo agua para bañarse y otros, como Patrick, simplemente estaban disfrutando del amanecer.

El chico estaba solo y, por primera vez desde que Lexa supiera su destino pudo ver algo de otros Comandantes en él. Ferocidad, valentía brillando en sus ojos y compasión, algo de lo que todos ellos carecían.

Quizá los destinos no eligieran tan mal, quizá todo su camino era para llegar aquí, a este momento y Lexa no estaba segura de que no fuera una buena opción, al fin y al cabo, la gente del cielo había cambiado su vida y era una grata sorpresa entender que cabía la posibilidad de que también cambiaran su mundo.

Lexa se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado mientras Patrick le daba una pequeña mirada y luego sonreía, disfrutando de la compañía. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, Patrick y ella se habían hecho amigos, habían compartido varias cosas y a Lexa no se le olvidaba que él fue el primero que le tendió la mano en su peor momento de necesidad.

-Es una hermosa mañana, ¿verdad?-dijo Patrick.

-Lo es...-dijo Lexa antes de mirarlo-. ¿Como estas?

-Asustado todavía pero mejor-confesó el chico-. Eres buena salvando a la gente, ya van dos veces.

Lexa sonrió antes de mirar al horizonte como si quisiera clavar las palabras de Patrick en su corazón. Ella nunca había sido una heroína, nunca había sido llamada a salvar si no a matar y mantener a su gente a raya y ahora, esta gente, la consideraba no solo digna de sus palabras si no parte de ellos.

Era más de lo que podía pedir.

-No soy buena salvando a la gente-dijo Lexa-. No soy una heroína.

-Lo eres, aunque no te lo creas-dijo Patrick.

Lexa se giro para mirarlo durante unos minutos antes de decidir que era lo mejor que podía hacer y decidió esperar antes de arrebatarle la inocencia de aquel joven de ojos oscuros que la veía como algo más que una luchadora o como un monstruo.

Patrick la veía como Lexa, así como el resto de esta gente que los acompañaba en Korpat lo hacía.

-Gracias, Patrick-dijo Lexa sinceramente.

-Un placer-dijo el chico-. Por cierto, si nos vamos a quedar aquí algún tiempo necesitamos algún trabajo y...bueno...armas...

-¿Armas?-preguntó Lexa-. ¿No tenéis las escupe-fuego en la mano?

-Si pero las pistolas solas no sirven...-confesó Patrick-. Nos gustaría también llevar armas como las tuyas.

Lexa recordó que en su tienda tenía la espada de su padre y se sorprendió porque esta gente quisiera armas como las que se usaban en su territorio y que era tan feroces como las armas que ellos tenían.

-¿Queréis armas como las mías?-preguntó Lexa-. ¿Espadas?

-Si...aunque no seamos buenos en batalla para cazar no vendrán mal, ¿verdad?-dijo Patrick de nuevo.

 _No, la verdad es que no son malas..._

Entonces, Lexa tuvo una idea y asintió al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y estiraba la mano hacia Patrick quien la miró confundido y algo sorprendido por su reacción. Ella sabía que hacer, lo había hecho mil veces durante su niñez y la perspectiva de volver a hacerlo casi la ilusionó como cuando era una niña inocente.

-¿Que haces?-preguntó el chico mientras se alejaban de su descanso.

-Vamos a crearos armas-dijo Lexa-. Puede que tengas razón, para cazar vendrán bien y estas no necesitan recarga.

-Espera...espera...-dijo Patrick mientras Lexa lo arrastraba por el pueblo-. ¿Como vamos a hacerlas?

-No vas a hacerlas tú si no yo-dijo Lexa con una sonrisa-. Venga, necesito unos materiales y quiero dejar alguna hecha antes de irnos.

-¿Que? ¡Espera!-dijo Patrick-. ¿Sabes hacer espadas? ¿Y donde vamos a ir?

Lexa sonrió ampliamente por la memoria de los días en que su padre le había enseñado a manejar el arte de crear armas con el fuego, un buen martillo, agua y hierro. Era la única manera en la que Daedreon y ella habían podido pasar tiempo juntos cuando él fue llamado a liderar a su gente y la memoria de los días trabajando duro en las armas y riéndose con las caras llenas de polvo hizo que los ojos de Lexa brillaran de nuevo con una intensidad que calmó las inseguridades de Patrick.

-Vale, vamos a por los materiales-dijo Patrick mirando a su alrededor-. No tengo ni idea de por donde empezar.

Por suerte, ella sabía donde encontrar todo eso cerca de la derruida estación de Korpat.

-Mi padre fue creador de armas antes y durante su mandato como Comandante-dijo Lexa mirando hacia el lago-. Vamos a hacerle orgulloso.

Patrick la miró mientras Lexa desaparecía en el bosque y se apresuró a seguirla sin darse cuenta de que entre esas ramas la sonrisa orgullosa de Daedreon se reflejaba como el sol que tenían sobre ellos.

Él ya estaba orgulloso de ella, fuera el que fuera el desenlace de su futuro.

 **-STH-**

Kane estaba preocupado y con razón. Las reservas de comida se estaban acabando, los terrícolas no estaban cómodos y ni siquiera ellos podían tener algo de paz después de las incontables tareas que la reina Nia había dejado para ellos.

-Señor Kane...psstt...

La voz de Kyle Wick sacó a Kane de sus preocupaciones mientras lo llamaba para que se acercara lentamente, seguramente para no despertar a los dos guardias que seguían dormidos en las camas que rodeaban su pequeño lugar de trabajo.

-¿Que pasa, Wick?-preguntó Kane.

-La reina Nia acaba de avisar de que no volverá en varias semanas más-dijo Wick-. He escuchado decir que tiene muchas tensiones con la coalición y que nadie la apoya.

-Pero si la coalición se mantiene todos están a salvo, ¿porque romperla?-preguntó Kane.

-Dicen que Nia es cruel y que ella no puede atribuirse los méritos de Lexa-dijo Wick rascándose la cabeza-. Parece que esa gente también apreciaba a la Comandante.

Kane no lo dudaba, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con algunas de las decisiones de Lexa podía verla como una enorme líder, capaz de hacer lo necesario por su gente a pesar de si misma y sus deseos.

Porque si Kane sabía algo era que Lexa nunca tuvo intención de abandonar a sus aliados...a Clarke.

-Podemos forzar un plan-dijo Wick sacando a Kane de nuevo de sus pensamientos-. Podemos escapar de aquí.

-Wick...

-No, escuche, la reina avisará cuando se ponga en marcha hacia aquí y sabemos que no volverá hasta dentro de bastante tiempo-dijo Wick pasando las manos por su pelo-. Podemos escapar antes.

-Wick, es imposible, los guardias...-insistió Kane.

-Podemos hacerlo como una partida de caza-dijo Wick-. Un grupo formado por Clarke, Octavia, Echo, Raven, Indra y Abby y otro formado por usted, yo, Bellamy, Lincoln y Ryder. No se negaran porque no tenemos comida y ellos están hambrientos.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó Kane.

-Buscaremos a los 47 y luego volveremos a por el resto.

Kane sabía que eso era una locura, no pensaba que fuera a funcionar pero hasta ahora, Clarke los había guiado con locuras y estaban vivos y Kane empezaba a pensar que quizá, era eso lo que necesitaban.

Necesitaban una locura más para sobrevivir.

-Esta bien, aunque tendremos que hacer unas mejoras a ese plan-dijo Kane-. ¿Cuanto nos llevará todo esto?

-Puede que una semana, dos como mucho si queremos repasar las rutas de las montañas y las posibles salidas de los 47-dijo Wick.

Entonces Kane supo que aunque solo Abby se negara, él iba a estar de acuerdo con los jóvenes por una vez.

-Entonces, adelante-dijo Kane.

Esta vez, él llevaría las consecuencias de esta misión para si mismo.

 **-STH-**

Patrick no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante la mujer que tenía delante de él. La manera de trabajar el metal que Lexa tenía era digna de un maestro y Patrick no pudo si no mirar a la morena con admiración mientras Lexa golpeaba el metal una vez tras otra.

Lexa sonrió usando varios aparatos para agarrar el metal antes de levantarlo y meterlo en agua haciendo que el vapor saliera en hondas por varios minutos antes de que la morena lo sacara y lo dejara en la mesa junto a los demás.

-Vaya...-susurró Patrick.

-Estarán lista en unas horas-dijo Lexa-. Deberías descansar, chico, llevas demasiadas horas de pie y con sobre saltos.

-Estoy bien, además, me gusta verte trabajar-dijo Patrick con una sonrisa.

Lexa observó a Patrick y sonrió. Quizá no era mala idea tenerlo como nuevo Comandante, el chico era algo inocente si, pero tenía fuerza y valor, eso Lexa podía verlo a través de sus ojos oscuros y tenía dos cosas de las que Lexa carecía cuando se convirtió en Comandante.

Una hermana y una gente que lo apoyaría de corazón, no por obligación.

-Patrick...

-¿Si?

-Serás alguien grande algún día-dijo Lexa.

Patrick sonrió y apoyó las manos contra la mesa derruida en la que se había sentado antes de mirar a Lexa y decir unas palabras que llegaron al corazón destrozado de la morena.

-Me conformo con ser como tú-dijo el chico.

Y entonces, Lexa supo que ayudaría a este chico en su misión costara lo que costara.

 **-STH-**

Era de noche cuando todos se reunieron en la tienda de campaña de Clarke e Indra parecía la más apartada de todos, procurando mantener la distancia con todos los presentes mientras tomaba en consideración el plan que uno de ellos estaba contando.

Un plan que solo a gente como Lexa se le ocurriría llevar a cabo.

-Es una locura-dijo Echo-. ¿Sabes que si sale mal estamos muertos?

-Pero si sale bien seremos libres-dijo Octavia-. Por mi, vale.

-No todos somos suicidas, hermanita-dijo Bellamy claramente del lado de Echo.

Clarke se mantenía en silencio así como Indra y entre las dos pasó una mirada de completa comprensión al saber que no podía seguir de la manera que estaban por más tiempo, necesitaban cambiar, para bien o para mal.

-No estoy seguro pero...pero por mi vale también-dijo Lincoln seriamente-. No siempre estuve de acuerdo por mi gente, pero este último tiempo me ha enseñado a respetar mis creencias de nuevo, a sentirme orgulloso de ser de este clan gracias a mi Comandante.

Y ahí estaba, la persona que todos tenían en mente pero que ninguno se atrevía a nombrar en presencia de Clarke.

-Bueno...necesitaremos una voz de la razón-dijo Raven-. Estoy dentro.

-Es una locura-murmuró Echo-. Pero siempre estuve metida en líos.

-Este no será el peor de ellos, ¿verdad?-susurró Bellamy con una sonrisa.

Echo sonrió y le tomó la mano mientras las miradas se centraban en Abby y Clarke que, pasara lo que pasara, tenían la última palabra sobre si esto era una buena idea o no.

-Hija...van a matarnos-susurró Abby.

-Prefiero morir peleando que morir como una esclava-dijo Clarke mirando a su madre.

Su ojos eran azules oscuros, llenos de pena, de cansancio y de determinación para liberar a su gente a pesar de haber perdido su vida y Abby se vio muy reflejada en su hija queriendo llorar al saber que su hija estaba rota por dentro.

Clarke jamás volvería a ser la misma niña feliz que reía en brazos de su padre y, en parte, era culpa suya.

-Tienes razón-admitió Abby-. Es hora de que admita mis errores y tomes el mando, Clarke, es hora de que seas lo que estas llamada a ser y nos guíes.

Su líder...su princesa del cielo.

-¿Skaiprisa?-preguntó Lincoln con un deje de sonrisa.

Y Clarke sonrió apretando su muñeca donde llevaba la marca distintiva de Lexa como líder atada como una prueba de su lealtad a la Comandante y a su sacrificio.

-Vamos a hacerlo-dijo Clarke.

Indra casi quiso sonreír cuando, de repente, algo en su túnica empezó a brillar y la General se miró solo para ver la esfera en la que se había convertido el espíritu de Heda brillar en la palma de su mano y que solo podía dar paso a una explicación.

El espiritu había encontrado a su siguiente Comandante.

-¿Indra?-preguntó Octavia algo preocupada.

La luz desapareció junto con la esfera y entonces, Indra miró a Lincoln quien tenía la misma mirada que ella y que parecía casi temblar como ella.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Kane.

-Heda...encontró a nuestro siguiente Comandante-dijo Indra.

Y aunque para todos era la confirmación de que tenían que buscar al nuevo Comandante, para Indra solo era el dolor de saber que su mentira se había hecho realidad.

Lexa estaba muerta y esa era la verdad que sus ojos no pudieron negar más tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Nunca podré dar las gracias lo suficiente por leerme.

 _Nefilim:_ Te puedo asegurar que todo lo que Patrick siente por Lexa esta puramente catalogado en la hermandad y la admiración. El chico es un adolescente y a estado mucho tiempo encerrado por lo que encontrarse con Lexa es como si nosotros viéramos a Xena, más o menos. Además le salvó la vida a él y a su gente por lo que su confianza y admiración por ella es casi infinita.

¿He dicho lo mucho que adoro a Anya?

Si Clarke encuentra a Lexa...lo veremos más adelante, de momento hay un plan, ya veremos como acaba...

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: The Sky Comander and The Grounder Guardian**

Ya era muy tarde cuando Lexa y Patrick volvieron con un buen arsenal de armas por lo que decidieron dejarlas en un lugar seguro cuando Lexa sugirió llevar a Patrick a un lugar especial para los terrícolas.

El lago de las almas.

-¿Estas segura de que esto no es peligroso?-preguntó Patrick mientras Lexa entraba en el lago.

-No corres peligro, chico. Aquí solo hay almas y ninguna de ellas peligrosa-dijo Lexa con una sonrisa.

Patrick sonrió cuando, de repente, una cara seria y oscura apareció delante de él haciéndolo caer al agua ante las carcajadas de Lexa y la risa de la persona que se le había aparecido y que mostró todo su cuerpo tras asustarlo.

-Anya...

-No pude evitarlo-dijo Anya-. Es tan inocente.

Lexa sonrió y ayudo a Patrick a salir del agua mientras el chico miraba a Anya con miedo y se pegaba a Lexa como si ella fuera su tabla salvavidas en medio de aquel lago que cada vez le daba más miedo.

-¿Es un fantasma?-preguntó el chico.

-Era mi entrenadora y mi amiga-dijo Lexa con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia-. Murió hace un tiempo, después de la gente del cielo llegara.

-Oh, lo siento-susurró Patrick mirando a Anya.

-Tranquilo, chico, era mi destino-dijo Anya mirando a su alrededor-. Como el de todos nosotros.

Entonces, Patrick se sorprendió al ver más fantasmas, tres hombres y dos mujeres más que le saludaron con sonrisas mientras Lexa simplemente miraba su reacción y se sorprendía al ver que no parecía muy asustado.

-¿No tienes miedo?-preguntó Lexa.

-No...conozco a ese hombre-dijo Patrick mirando a Jake-. Es Jake Griffin.

-Hola, Patrick, ¿que tal tu hermana?-preguntó Jake.

-Bien, señor, gracias-dijo Patrick.

Lexa miró entre ellos complacida de que ahora el chico no se sintiera tan asustado al ver que algunos de los fantasmas eran conocidos suyos y luego miró a su padre quien asintió antes de dar un paso al frente.

-Patrick, estas aquí por una razón muy importante-dijo Daedreon en tono serio.

Patrick saltó del susto y Jake puso una mano en la cabeza del chico mientras Lexa se mantenía a su lado.

-Padre, será mejor que le hables como un civil, no como un guerrero-dijo Lexa.

-Oh, claro, perdona es la costumbre-dijo Daedreon calmando su voz-. Mi nombre es Daedreon y soy el padre de Lexa, ella es Daria, la madre de Lexa y Anya, su amiga y entrenadora. Luego tenemos a Aurora y Jarrod Blake y creo que no hace falta presentarte a Jake Griffin.

-¿Hola?-murmuró Patrick todavía asustado.

-Tranquilo...esta todo bien-dijo Lexa a su lado.

Puso una mano en su espalda para calmarlo y lo consiguió haciendo que todos los fantasmas se miraran entre ellos y sonrieran ya que, como bien pensaban, el lazo entre Comandante y guardián era fuerte e irrompible.

-Como he dicho antes, Patrick, estas aquí por una razón muy importante y es que...eres el nuevo Comandante de los terrícolas-dijo Daedreon.

-¿¡Que!?-gritó Patrick.

De repente y sin previo aviso, una luz entró con fuerza en el lago y golpeó a Patrick lanzandolo al suelo para sorpresa de los fantasmas del cielo y la mirada seria y cargada de respeto de Lexa y los fantasmas terrícolas.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Jake.

-Me siento...raro-murmuró Patrick.

-El espíritu ha entrado en ti, chico-dijo Lexa-. Ahora eres el Comandante.

Patrick asintió y se miró las manos donde pudo sentir su fuerza, la energía de Heda corriendo dentro de él como si fuera parte de él desde siempre. Era extraño, sentía la llamada de la fuerza e incluso ganas de pelear, de dominar a su ejercito.

Sentía las ganas de ser el rey de todo, el derecho de ser más que un simple mortal que le daba Heda.

-Vaya...-murmuró Jarrod.

-Increible-dijo Jake.

-Bueno...por lo menos ahora esta la mitad del trabajo hecho-dijo Aurora-. ¿Que más falta?

-Mucho más-dijo Anya antes de señalar a Patrick-. Nuestros dioses todavía no lo conocen y Lexa tiene que pasar su propia prueba antes de ser reconocida como guardiana.

-¿Que prueba?-preguntó Lexa.

De repente, Patrick desapareció y Lexa se quedo mirando su espacio antes de mirar a su padre y a su madre quienes se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo que Anya tocaba el hombro de Lexa.

-Esta es tu prueba...encuentra a nuestro Heda-susurró Anya.

Y entonces todos desaparecieron mientas Lexa dejaba escapar un suspiro y miraba a su alrededor sin saber por donde empezar.

Sin saber que podría hacer ahora.

 **-STH-**

Los planes podían estar en marcha pero Indra necesitaba tiempo para si misma después del espectáculo del espíritu. Esta no era su intención para nada, ella realmente no había querido que su aparente mentira fuera realidad pero por desgracia, Heda había desaparecido y ellos nunca habían visto a un Comandante sobrevivir a la marcha de Heda a otro cuerpo.

Y aunque Lexa fuera increíble, Indra no pensaba que realmente fuera suficiente para sobrevivir a esto.

-Indra...¿que pasa?

La voz de Lincoln la sacó de sus pensamientos y tembló al mirar al joven terrícola que había dejado que su novia atentara contra ella sin más control que el de su mirada sobre ellas mientras Octavia la golpeaba.

-Lexa esta muerta...-susurró Indra.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, Indra...-comenzó Lincoln.

-No, Lincoln, Lexa no estaba muerta en cuerpo antes, solo para nosotros-dijo Indra de manera más dura.

Lincoln miró a Indra durante varios minutos asimilando lo que le estaba diciendo y sintió que caía de rodillas en el suelo al darse cuenta de lo que la mujer quería que comprendiera.

-Lexa esta...todo este tiempo...-murmuró Lincoln.

-Salvó a la gente del cielo y se los llevó-dijo Indra mirando al suelo-. No queríamos ayudarla y...y debió marcharse a buscar un lugar seguro para todos. Debes entenderlo, Lincoln, no podíamos hacerlo, así lo dictan las reglas.

Y no había nada más importante para Indra que las estúpidas reglas.

-Un lugar...la gente...-murmuró Lincoln.

Si Lexa estaba muerta de verdad, esa gente estaba perdida en esas tierras sin una guía para ayudarlos. Lincoln sintió la rabia dentro de él y las ganas de matar a Indra por el tiempo perdido pero logró detenerse y respirar mientras cerraba los ojos y se centraba en lo más importante.

 _La gente siempre va antes de ti y tus deseos, Lincoln, recuerda esto..._

 _Sha, Heda..._

Tenía que salvar a esa gente como diera lugar y tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pero la única manera de hacerlo era acelerar el plan que tenían previsto y para eso, debía contarles toda la verdad.

-Tenemos que ponernos en acción-dijo Lincoln.

-Lo se...y se que voy a morir por ello-dijo Indra.

Lincoln miró lejos de ella y suspiró, quizá era el castigo que Indra merecía pero no sería Lincoln quien clamara venganza por la perdida, no, ese trabajo llevaba el nombre de otra persona.

Clarke Griffin.

-Que los dioses se apiaden de tu alma, Indra-dijo Lincoln.

Porque él no pensaba hacerlo.

 **-STH-**

Clarke llegó al mismo tiempo que Lincoln entraba con Indra en la tienda de campaña donde varios de sus compañeros esperaban, pero no todos los del plan si no solo Bellamy, Octavia y Raven a parte de ella. Durante el día, Clarke había optado por cambiar las cosas y dejar a su madre, a Indra y a Kane en el campamento con esperanzas de mantener la paz y un plan maestro en caso de que el primero fallara.

-Lincoln, ¿que pasa?-preguntó Octavia.

-Cuéntales la verdad, Indra-gruño Lincoln.

Indra no dejó de mirar al suelo y esta vez, fue Clarke la que dio un paso al frente mirando a la mujer como si no hubiera nada más en este mundo que ella y lo que ella tenía que decirles.

-Cuando os conté que Lexa estaba muerta...me refería a que estaba muerta para los terrícolas-dijo Indra lentamente-. Hay leyes...reglas para nosotros y Lexa las rompió todas al salvar a la gente encerrada haciendo imposible que pudiéramos ayudarla, por eso, para nosotros...estaba muerta.

Los gritos de sorpresa que se escucharon por toda la tienda no fueron nada comparados con el agarre de Clarke que hizo a Indra mirar a la rubia y ver sus ojos azules brillando por la incomprensión y por el miedo.

-¿Lexa esta viva?-preguntó Clarke.

-No...el espíritu voló a encontrar a su nuevo Comandante y a nuestro entender, eso solo significa que su antiguo dueño o dueña están muertos-dijo Indra.

Clarke soltó a Indra entonces y respiró mientras miraba a Lincoln como si no comprendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando y Lincoln casi no tuvo corazón para seguir con este interrogatorio.

Si no por si mismo o por Clarke, debía hacerlo por la memoria de Lexa.

-Lexa estaba viva cuando Indra y los demás llegaron aquí-informó Lincoln.

-Le negamos ayuda porque era lo que debíamos hacer, no podíamos viajar con más gente y menos con esa gente-dijo Indra seriamente-. Lexa lo comprendió y liberó a Heda dado que tenerla con ella solo haría su crimen de traición mucho peor. Luego se marchó, seguramente en busca de un lugar seguro.

Pero dado lo que había pasado momentos antes, seguramente no lo había encontrado y la clara imagen de una Lexa sola en medio de la nada, con gente que no conocía y en la que no estaban seguros de que confiara se hizo presente en su mentes al mismo tiempo que imaginaban a la Comandante muriendo, sola, sin nadie para acunarla o para llorar sobre su cuerpo.

Y entonces, antes de saber que estaba pasando, Clarke soltó un grito de guerra y lanzó a Indra al suelo como tiempo antes lo había hecho Octavia, rodeó el cuello de la mujer con sus manos y apretó no viendo nada más que la imagen de Lexa muriendo sin ella, sin su calor...sin sus palabras, sin que Clarke pudiera hacer nada por ayudarla.

-¡Clarke!

Bellamy y Lincoln se lanzaron a separar a Clarke pero tuvieron que reconocer que la rubia era fuerte y les llevó más de lo que esperaban separarla a ella y a la mujer quien tosió en suelo mientras se echaba las manos al cuello.

-Sal de aquí, Indra-murmuró Echo con cierto resentimiento en su voz.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, mujer del hielo-dijo Indra levantándose del suelo.

-No estas en posición de amenazar, Indra-gruño Octavia-. Lárgate.

Indra se quedó en silencio y asintió antes de caminar fuera de la tienda mientras Clarke se sentaba en el suelo con Raven cerca de ella una vez que Bellamy y Lincoln pudieron soltarla.

Ninguno de ellos podía creer que toda aquella pesadilla fuera real. Los terrícolas habían humillado y abandonado a su líder por un simple acto de redención y de bondad que Lexa había pagado con su vida mientras que la gente que había salvado se encontraba perdida en medio de la nada.

 _Lexa...dame una señal...dime como seguir...ayúdame a buscar una razón..._

La mente de Clarke habló por si sola antes de que ella pudiera pensar de verdad su deseo pero entonces, se escucharon las voces de dos guardas y una espada que cayó como si la hubieran tirado dentro de la tienda y que tomó la atención de todos por igual.

-Inservible...-dijo un guarda.

-Vamos a tomar algo para pasar la noche-dijo otro entre risas.

Echo esperó a que se fueran para acercarse a la espada que Lincoln rápidamente reconoció y que le hizo mirar a otro lado con cierta pena.

-Es la espada de Lexa-susurró Clarke.

Echo la tomó en sus manos y con un suspiró la acercó para que Clarke pudiera cogerla cuando, de repente, Lincoln vio algo que le hizo arrebatarle la espada a las dos chicas y mirar el arma como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

-¿Lincoln?-preguntó Octavia.

-Se por donde empezar a buscar a la gente de la montaña-susurró Lincoln mientras sus ojos brillaban con un recuerdo de hacía mucho tiempo.

-Lincoln, ya has oído a Indra, seguramente nuestra gente este muerta como...-comenzó Bellamy.

-No...Lexa...si Lexa quería protegerlos los mandó allí-dijo Lincoln con una pequeña sonrisa-. Los mandó a su hogar.

-¿Que?-dijo Clarke apenas saliendo de su propio dolor para mirar al joven.

-La Isla de Korpat-dijo Lincoln con una carcajada-. Si Lexa quería proteger a vuestra gente los llevaría a la Isla abandonada que la convierte en la mejor protegida en estos momentos, su villa de nacimiento, Korpat.

Mientras los demás lo miraban como si estuviera loco, Lincoln sabía que había sido así y se encontró sintiendo orgullo por el plan de Lexa y la posibilidad de que hubiera salvado a la gente de la montaña.

Porque la Isla de Korpat no solo era una Isla si no también un fuerte, el más poderoso de ellos por el simple hecho de ser abandonado.

Y Lexa lo sabía mejor que nadie.

 _Bien hecho, Comandante...bien hecho..._ -pensó Lincoln con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara.

Lexa seguramente había salvado a la gente de la montaña si había llegado allí y ahora, más que nunca, Lincoln se sentía un terrícola nuevo, uno que honraría a su Comandante hasta el último día de su vida.

 **-STH-**

Lexa estaba segura de que Patrick no estaría lejos de Korpat, de hecho, pensaba que estaba en la misma isla pero tenía el problema de no tener ni idea de donde podía estar y no podía ir a ver a los demás.

¿Que se suponía que iba a decirles si la veían llegar sola?

"Lo siento pero Patrick es el nuevo Comandante de los terrícolas y yo soy guardiana y esta es mi prueba, si pasamos, somos los elegidos, si no, estamos muertos. Hasta luego."

-No, definitivamente eso no puedo decirlo...-murmuró Lexa.

Camino por el bosque intentando encontrar pistas pero nada funcionaba y Lexa comenzaba a desesperarse. Ella no quería otra vida así, ella quería paz y tranquilidad, trabajar haciendo armas y llevar a esta gente con los suyos.

Desaparecer para no volver a ser vista jamás.

-Y en lugar de eso estoy aquí, en otra misión suicida-dijo para si misma.

-Podrías estar peor...podrías estar muerta-dijo Anya a su lado.

Lexa casi saltó por la sorpresa pero se detuvo a mirar a su amiga y se encontró con que Anya la estaba mirando casi como si estuviera mirando a una recién conocida y no a la niña a la que había entrenado para ser lo que era hoy.

-Lexa, no puedes pensar que estarías mejor muerta-dijo Anya.

-¿Porque no? Destroce a mis padres, a Costia, a ti, a Clarke-dijo Lexa antes de poder detenerse.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo con ese dolor y tenía que sacarlo ahora, en aquel momento y en la peor situación.

-Lexa, no fue culpa tuya.

-No tienes razón, fue culpa de ese maldito destino-gruño Lexa dejando ver su enfado con su vida-. Y ahora pretendéis que ¿que? ¿que vuelva una vez más?

-Lex...-comenzó Anya.

-Quiero una maldita vida tranquila, Anya, ¿es tanto pedir?

Anya intentó contestar pero, de repente, un golpe de aire las lanzó al suelo antes de mostrarles a un Patrick atado de pies y manos a un mástil, con un Pauna y un Triger cerca de él, listo para matarlo.

-Patrick...-susurró Lexa.

Anya suspiró mirando a Lexa antes de hacer lo mismo con Patrick y maldecir a las estrellas por sus elecciones a pesar de que sabía que eran las mejores que podían hacer.

-Si lo dejas allí, Patrick morirá, Heda encontrará otro espíritu y tu podrás tener tu vida tranquila-dijo Anya seriamente-. Pero si entras allí...tendrás que salvarlo y adiós a tu paz, serás una guardiana hasta el día que mueras.

Lexa miró a Anya y luego a si misma mientras por dentro se rompía otra vez entre cabeza y corazón por una vida que quería salvar más que nada en el mundo.

Pero Lexa lo sabía, no iba a haber elección posible para su corazón. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no cuando la primera vez ya le había costado tanto.

Y antes de saber bien que estaba haciendo se lanzó a la batalla rezando para que en esta nueva aventura la vida fuera algo mejor con ella y la dejara disfrutar, aunque solo fuera un poco, de los placeres de alegrarse por la vida.

 _Solo una vez, por favor..._ -suplicó a las estrellas.

Esperaba, que sus súplicas llegaran todo lo alto que pudieran.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** La ropa que Lexa lleva es un estilo a la de los maestros asesinos de "Assasin's Creed", concretamente a la del maestro Ezio Auditor por si quereis alguna referencia.

Como siempre, gracias!

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: At The Gods Door**

Patrick iba a morir y la sensación de casi sentir el aliento de un gorila gigante y un tigre fue suficiente pare hacerlo llorar de miedo pero entonces, justo cuando los dos estaban a punto de despedazarlo, algo se los quito de encima y Patrick pasó de ver colmillos y pelaje oscuro a ver cabello castaño oscuro y piel humana, levemente tocada por el sol.

Pero lo que le hizo sentirse a salvo fue su presencia, fuerte y arrolladora, protectora como la de una fiera.

Era Lexa. Lexa había venido a salvarlo.

 _Y van tres..._

Patrick podía ver que Lexa no tenía nada más que sus manos para defenderse de los ataques de esos animales pero también pudo ver la determinación a no dejarse vencer en su mirada mientras escapaba de los ataques hasta que la vio trepar por las paredes y su boca golpeó el suelo con fuerza.

-¿¡Puedes trepar!?-gritó Patrick sin salir de su asombro.

-Bueno...chico...-dijo Lexa esquivando un zarpazo-. ¿Quien te crees que soy?

-Ahora mismo...mi hada madrina-susurró Patrick.

-¿Tú quien?-pregunto Lexa dando un salto para esquivar al Paura y ponerse con los dos pies sobre el mástil al que Patrick estaba agarrado.

-Déjalo...-dijo el chico mirándose a si mismo-. ¿Como salgo de aquí?

Lexa bajó del mástil para ayudarlo pero solo consiguió desatarle las manos cuando el Pauna la agarró y la lanzó lejos de Patrick con una fuerza que la dejó sin aire mientras chocaba con una pared no muy lejos de ella.

-¡Lexa!-grito Patrick.

El tigre se acercó a donde estaba el cuerpo caído de Lexa y la olió lamiéndose los labios antes de sacar sus zarpas y creando en Patrick una sensación de ansiedad que no había conocido hasta ahora.

 _Salvala...salvala..._

Su interior estaba gritando para salvarla y él sabía que no podía dejarla morir, no después de todo lo que había hecho por él y por toda su gente, por todo lo que seguía haciendo y por todo lo que le estaba enseñando con solo verla pelear.

Patrick no podía dejar a Lexa morir.

-Dejadla...-gruño Patrick.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños y Patrick frunció el ceño mientras con un simple gesto se quitaba las cuerdas de las piernas, casi desatadas por los movimientos entre Pauna y Lexa y haciendo que las dos bestias tomaran su atención en él.

-Patrick...-susurró Lexa.

-No te dejaré morir, Lexa-dijo Patrick-. No vas a morir aquí.

Entonces, se dispuso a enfrentarse a las dos bestias que tenía delante con una determinación que solo podía reconocerse por el valor del Comandante y que este solo mostraba por su gente.

Y Lexa, era su gente, por lo que iba a salvarla, costara lo que costara.

 **-STH-**

-¡Si!

Aurora Blake miró a su marido antes de suspirar y volver la mirada a la batalla. No podía negar que Patrick era fuerte y muy valiente y en cierta manera, le recordaba mucho a la Octavia que había crecido entre Bellamy y su soledad.

Un alma digna de reconocimiento.

Sonrió al recordar como su pequeña había recorrido un duro camino para ser lo que era hoy mientras que Bellamy siempre había estado allí para ella y se había convertido en una figura de padre reconocible ahora por todos los que le rodeaban.

Dos chicos de bien, no podía pedir nada más a este mundo.

Pero como Patrick, Octavia y Bellamy también dudaban y Aurora empezó a pensar si aquellos chicos estaban listos para esta vida, si de verdad se merecían aquellos sufrimientos a cambio de unas migas de paz.

 _Algunos no tienen ni eso..._

La mirada de Aurora cambió a Lexa, quien se esforzaba por levantarse para ayudar a Patrick y que mostró la verdadera fuerza de la guardiana cuando, a pesar de los golpes, intentaba pelear para defender al Comandante.

Y, de repente, Aurora quiso que Bellamy y Octavia vieran a esta mujer libre de Heda y pudieran, como el resto de ellos, apreciar las líneas entre su dureza y su indiferencia porque la verdad era que Lexa no ignoraba a sus hijos.

No, Lexa no quería tener amigos porque como Heda, no podía tenerlos.

-Apuesto a que si Bellamy estuviera aquí estaría formando una estrategia a gritos con Clarke y Lexa-dijo Jake a su lado derecho.

-Y Octavia estaría matando a una de esas bestias mientras Lexa tomaba a la otra-dijo Jarrod- en el lado izquierdo de Aurora-. Mis hijos estarían ahí, en el centro, haciéndome orgulloso.

-Callaos, la batalla esta más que interesante-dijo Anya al otro lado.

Los tres se fijaron en la batalla que había debajo de ellos esperando a que terminaran como quería porque, en aquel momento, podían ver el futuro tal y como ellos querían dejarlo, con una unión que no pudiera traspasar ninguna barrera.

Una unión entre la gente del cielo y los terrícolas.

 **-STH-**

Daedreon miraba la batalla con preocupación seguramente porque era el único que de verdad entendía lo que podía salir de este combate y como sería ahora la vida de su hija hasta que el reloj dejara de correr para ella.

-Daedreon...-susurró Daria.

-Vamos a perderla sin remedio, querida-susurró él-. Si se convierte en guardiana, si hace lo que debe hacer...no volverá...

Daria lo sabía también como él y le partía el alma como madre imaginar la vida de su pequeña, siempre sola, siempre luchando por el bien de los demás mientras que ella no era egoísta. La única vez que lo había sido fue con Costia y eso había acabado muy mal.

Su hija no tendría paz hasta que no sellara su destino entrenando a la tierra, protegiendo al cielo y eliminando el hielo.

-Tengamos fe...Lexa es fuerte-susurró Daria.

Daedreon suspiró y abrazó a su esposa mientras veía la batalla y rezaba a los dioses que debían aparecer dentro de poco para que le dieran la felicidad suficiente a Lexa para segur adelante.

La alegría que le bastara para pensar que su vida había valido la pena.

 **-STH-**

Lexa se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Patrick atacando a las bestias como si naciera de él y se recordó a si misma, hace mucho tiempo, peleando contra el gran Dagronair para ganar su puesto como Comandante.

Como Patrick, Lexa jamás lo habría conseguido sin Anya y entonces, la morena comenzó a darse cuenta de lo realmente importante que había sido la rubia en su vida y en su entrenamiento.

Le debía más de lo que podía decir con palabras.

Miró sobre si misma sintiendo un líquido rojo y pegajoso cayendo por un lado de su cabeza directo a su pierna y pasó una mano por el lugar solo para encontrarse con algo de sangre, seguramente del golpe de Pauna.

 _Sin Heda tus sentidos están algo atrofiados, Lexa..._ -le dijo su mente en tono de burla.

Lexa sonrió de manera desafiante y se levantó con cuidado para no marearse y con la sensación de que tenía que probarse ahora más que nunca ya no solo por Patrick o por ser guardiana si no para si misma.

¿Como iba a proteger un pueblo entero si no era capaz de ayudar a Patrick ahora?

-Vamos, Lexa, te enseñé mejor que esto-dijo Anya desde lo alto de las rocas.

Lexa mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa cargada de ganas de pelear mientras miraba a sus presas como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Como cuando se divertía simplemente por el hecho de cazar.

Miró a Patrick esquivar a Pauna de un salto y luego hacer lo mismo con Triger aunque este animal si logró rozar su chaqueta y tirarlo al suelo, a merced de sus garras y de los gritos enfadados del Pauna.

-Ahora...-susurró Lexa.

Saltó casi sin darse cuenta sobre el mástil que había sostenido a Patrick y luego volvió a saltar de nuevo, esta vez para dar una vuelta en el aire y colocarse delante del chico que tenía las manos puestas en su cara.

-Tranquilo, chico-dijo Lexa.

-¿Lexa?-preguntó Patrick.

-Prepárate-dijo Lexa mirando por el rabillo del ojos las distintas armas que podían usar-. Voy a saltar, a cogerlos y tu vas a matarlos.

-¿Que? ¿Como?-preguntó Patrick mirando a las dos bestias que se estaban preparando para atacarlos.

-El mástil esta roto, solo necesito que termines de partirlo-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Usa los trozos para acabar con ellos.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!-gruño Patrick.

Lexa lo miró y antes de los animales pudieran hacerles daño agarró a Patrick y lo lanzó por debajo de Pauna y Triger justo directo al mástil contra el que el chico chocó haciendo que gruñera de dolor antes de agarrarse al trozo de madera al que había estado colgado.

-Puedes hacerlo, Patrick, lo tienes en ti y no es solo por el espíritu-gruño Lexa levantando la voz-. Eres valiente, fuerte, capaz...eres lo que necesitamos así que mueve el trasero y sálvanos la vida, idiota.

Patrick la miró solo durante unos minutos antes de respirar y armarse de valor. Lexa tenía razón, él tenía que ser valiente y afrontar su destino porque eso era lo que estaba llamado a ser o, por lo menos, era lo que su interior le gritaba que fuera.

Así que mientras Lexa esquivaba y recibía golpes, él agarró el mástil y estiró de él partiendo la madera en un trozo y de ahí en dos trozos que sostuvo entre sus manos con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a la morena.

-¡Lo tengo!-gritó el chico.

-Genial, ahora espera a mi señal-dijo Lexa.

Patrick lo hizo y vio con total asombro como Lexa corrió de un lado a otro de la zona, saltando rocas y ataques hasta ponerse en la posición que quería y esperar lo justo antes de saltar de nuevo detrás de Pauna y Triger y agarrar a las dos bestias del cuello.

-¡Ahora!

Patrick cerró los ojos y rezó para que saliera bien mientras lanzaba los trozos de madera y escuchaba los gritos de dolor de los animales que le hicieron abrir los ojos de nuevo para ver a los animales en el suelo y a Lexa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien hecho, chico-dijo Lexa.

-¡Si!

Patrick saltó y corrió a abrazar a Lexa quien recibió el abrazo con una carcajada mientras se sentía orgullosa de tener a aquel chico a su lado y de haber podido salir vivos de esta juntos, como antes había hecho con Clarke durante su encuentro con otro Pauna.

El recuerdo de su mirada azul e inocente era parecida a la visión de los ojos oscuros de Patrick pero a diferencia de Clarke, Patrick parecía todavía más inocente y mucho menos preparado para sus ordenes, algo que Lexa comprendía ya que estaba segura de que no conocería nunca a nadie con la fuerza de voluntad de Clarke.

Ella era única y Lexa siempre la llevaría clavada en su alma.

Patrick se separó de ella y la miró cuando, de repente, una luz los inundo y varios rostros iluminados aparecieron delante de ellos. Algunos como sus padres, Jake, Aurora, Jarrod y Anya les estaban sonriendo y mirando con orgullo y otros simplemente los miraban con curiosidad.

Lexa no necesitaba que le dijeran quienes eran aunque Patrick parecía más perdido que nunca.

-Somos los dioses del otro mundo-dijo uno de ellos-. Y vosotros, habéis pasado la prueba de elección.

-Lexa...-murmuró Patrick.

-Tranquilo y en silencio, chico-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Este es un momento crucial.

Patrick cerró la boca mientras dos de esos seres los rodeaban y tocaban el hombro de cada uno de ellos haciéndolos brillar de cuello para abajo durante unos minutos.

-¡Vaya!-gritó Patrick al mirarse a si mismo.

Sus ropas habían cambiado. Patrick vestía unos pantalones negros algo rotos por las rodillas, una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra que llegaba casi al suelo y que iba adornada con una tela anaranjada en su lado izquierdo. También llevaba una espada y dagas en cada uno de sus costados.

-Comandante de los terrícolas, máximo poder entre los doce clanes. Tu fuerza demuestra dominio, tu valentía poder y tus ropas el misterio de un pueblo que clama sangre y venganza-dijo uno de los dioses-. Tú misión es guiar a tu pueblo, unirlo en uno solo y llevarlos a edad dorada por un camino de guerra y perdida.

-Toma tu destino, Comandante Patrick del cielo y la montaña-dijo otro dios.

Patrick asintió y brilló levemente durante unos segundos antes de mirar a un lado y ver a Lexa quien dejaba de brillar en ese mismo momento.

Lexa vestía unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca acompañados con un chaleco rojo y una chaqueta negra que llegaba a sus pies y que tenía una capucha en la parte de arriba que podía esconder su identidad. Sus muñecas fueron rodeadas con dos brazaletes de los que salían unos cuchillos y en su espalda relucía una larga espada mientras que en su pecho, varias dagas se encontraban ordenadas en una correa que rodeaba todo su torso.

-Guardiana de la Tierra y del Cielo. Protectora de todo lo que reside en el mundo y destructora de los males de este universo. Tú corazón demuestra tu compasión, tus habilidades la ferocidad necesaria y tu alma la fuerza para hacer lo que se necesita hacer en el momento necesario-dijo el mismo dios que había hablado a Patrick-. Tú misión es terminar con la tiranía de la Reina del Hielo, Nia y traer la paz a este universo mediante tu dedicación y tu sacrificio. El camino será duro pero serás feliz si te guías por tu alma aunque al final, no puedas cambiar tu destino.

-Toma tu destino, Guardiana de la Tierra y del Cielo, Alexandría de la gente de la Tierra-dijo la otra diosa.

Lexa asintió y brillo de nuevo antes de girarse a mirar a Patrick e inclinarse delante de él a modo de gesto de respeto.

-Lexa...

-Bienvenido a casa, Heda-dijo Lexa.

Los fantasmas hicieron lo mismo y Patrick tragó saliva antes de poner la mano en el hombro de Lexa y suspirar por el camino que acababa de tomar su vida mientras las luces desaparecían.

Sin ver que, de los ojos de tres de los fantasmas, las gotas de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hacia el lago que cuidaba de sus almas.

Porque el destino acababa de sellar su mano y Lexa había aceptado el destino igual que Patrick, poniendo en marcha el mecanismo que podría fin a mucho tiempo de esclavitud.

La victoria estaba en el acto del sacrificio y cuando llegara el momento, la libertad comenzaría con la sangre de uno de los suyos.

Lexa quería la paz y su sangre se encargaría de conseguirla pasara lo que pasara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: The City Of The Heroes**

Después de su proclamación, Patrick y Lexa se despidieron del lago con la promesa de volver al día siguiente para que Lexa comenzara su entrenamiento con su padre, Jake y Jarrod mientras Aurora, Daria y Anya ayudarían a Patrick en el aspecto político.

-¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado?-preguntó Patrick.

-Más del que debería, chico-dijo Lexa.

Los dos corrieron por el bosque hasta llegar a la aldea donde la gente no paraba de moverse y respiraron al ver que, aparentemente, todo estaba tan normal como siempre.

-¡Patrick!

La voz de Maya hizo a Patrick encogerse mientras su hermana llegaba a él y la daba un solo golpe que le hizo gruñir de dolor ante la mirada divertida de Lexa que, acto seguido, sintió otro golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza, esta vez, por parte de Rose.

-¡Auch!-dijo Lexa.

-Eso por salir de noche-dijo Rose con mirada amenazante-. Y no me retes, Lexa, porque te puedes llevar otro por no venir hasta medio día.

Lexa y Patrick se miraron con la sorpresa de saber que solo habían estado fuera una noche y medio día y se preguntaron si estar con los dioses había parado de alguna manera el tiempo para que nadie pudiera ir a buscarlos.

Era lo lógico a pesar de la locura del pensamiento en si.

-Lo siento-dijo Lexa a modo de disculpa.

Rose asintió y le sonrió ants de mirarla de arriba abajo y entonces Lexa se dio cuenta de que estaban vestidos con sus ropas de guerra al tiempo que Maya le hacía la pregunta a su hermano.

-¿De que vas vestido?-escuchó Lexa que Maya preguntaba a su hermano.

Patrick la miró sin saber que decir y después miró a Lexa quien asintió antes de tomar la mano de Rose y acercarse a Maya y Patrick quienes seguían allí parados, mirándose entre ellos.

-Tenemos que hablar de eso-dijo Lexa-. Necesito que me ayudéis a reunir a todos en la plaza.

-¿Es algo serio?-preguntó Rose.

-Si y no...pero tranquilos, esta todo bien-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo-dijo Maya tomando la mano de su hermano.

Patrick miró a Lexa y esta asintió dándole el permiso que necesitaba para ir con su hermana mientras ella se quedaba allí, mirándose a si misma por primera vez y preguntándose que era lo que traería ahora el destino para ella.

Porque, aunque sabía el final, no podía más que preguntarse que habría hasta llegar allí.

 **-STH-**

Los 47 estaban reunidos en la plaza tal y como Lexa había pedido y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Lexa se sentía nerviosa por hablar con aquella gente a la que realmente no conocía.

-Tengo algo que anunciar-dijo Lexa-. Pero antes, me gustaría contaros un pequeño resumen de como llegamos a esta situación.

-¿Es una historia?-preguntó uno de los niños en voz alta.

Lexa miró al niño y luego sonrió antes de darse cuenta de que esta gente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas y decidió que lo mejor era contarles las cosas de manera que pudieran entenderlo.

-Si y me gustaría que me escucharais-pidió Lexa.

La gente pareció hacerle caso cuando se acomodaron para escucharla y Lexa suspiró resumiendo los acontecimientos de su vida para contarlos lentamente mientras su corazón se rompía al recordar cada memoria mala de su vida.

-Adelante, Lexa-dijo Patrick en el centro de todos.

-Vale...-susurró Lexa.

Miró un poco más allá donde los espiritus la miraban con curiosidad y ánimo y Lexa se sinió más fuerte y más preparada que nunca.

-La historia que os voy a contar comienza aquí, en Korpat-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa-. Mi padre, el Comandante Daedreon de la Tierra tuvo una hija el mismo día que la gente del fuego nos declararon la guerra que se conoce entre los nuestros como las Guerras del Infierno. Mi padre luchó con valor durante muchos años pero cuando cumplí diez veranos, la gente del fuego mató a mis padres y me dejó sola en medio de una isla devastada por la miseria.

Lexa recordaba con dolor llorar sobre los cuerpos de sus padres, recordaba caminar perdida y sin más rumbo que sus instintos, aquellos que Daedreon le enseño a manejar cuando no era más que un bebe.

-Andando entre la miseria llegué a una ciudad llamada Polis, la capital de este mundo y, entonces, una chica me encontró y me llevó ante el gran mauselo de los dioses porque creía ver en mí algo más allá de mi misma-dijo Lexa levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los apenados ojos de sus padres y la sonrisa de Anya-. Fue así como con solo diez veranos y una batalla ganada por suerte contra un dragón me convertí en la Comandante de mi gente.

Los gritos de admiración y de sorpresa resonaron por toda la plaza y Patrick levantó las cejas en sorpresa al comprender que, durante todo este tiempo, habían estado con la que Cage y Dante habían llamado "Comandante de la gente de la Tierra"

La Comandante antes que él.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas-murmuró Patrick.

-Mi vida como Comandante a sido dura pero siempre he tenido presente el deber a mi gente, incluso contra mis amigos o cuando mataron a la primera mujer que quería para debilitarme-dijo Lexa suspirando al recordar a Costia-. Siempre fui fiel a mis promesas y jamás quise romperlas hasta...hasta que la gente del cielo bajo a la Tierra y conocí a Clarke Griffin.

La gente estaba totalmente cautivada por sus palabras y sorprendida pero Lexa solo dejó escapar un suspiro mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y cerraba los ojos imaginando a Calrke allí con ella.

A sus manos en su cintura...a sus labios en su cuello.

-No esperaba aprender nada más, no esperaba apreciar a la gente del cielo y al principio todos saben que no lo hice, solo pretendía seguir mi camino no ocuparme de ellos-dijo Lexa antes de cerrar los ojos-. Pero lo hice y decidí luchar a su lado, con mi ejercito, para tomar abajo la montaña.

Se tomó un momento para prepararse para lo que iba a decir y luego miró a cada una de las personas que había allí, rezando para que ellas pudieran perdonar el acto de cobardía y lealtad a su gente que Lexa había tenido que usar para salvar a los suyos.

-Cuando la batalla llegó, aquel que llamáis Emerson me ofreció un trato: me daría a mi gente a cambio de mi retirada y...y tomé la mejor decisión para mi pueblo-dijo Lexa con un nudo en la garganta-. Abandoné a Clarke Griffin y a los suyos en plena batalla y me retire para no volver jamás.

Esperó los abucheos, que la gente se le echara encima pero en vez de eso se encontró con silencio hasta que Patrick subió a donde ella estaba y tomó su mano con cierto miedo mientras la miraba.

-Hiciste lo que pensaste mejor para tu gente, no es que lo apruebe pero seguramente en tu lugar, todos habríamos hecho lo mismo-dijo Patrick con un deje de comprensión en su voz-. Además, luego volviste y nos salvaste.

-No os salvé, eso lo hicisteis solos-dijo Lexa con cierto toque de disconformidad.

-Sin ti no hubiéramos salido nunca de allí-dijo Patrick con una sonrisa.

Lexa sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos pero se obligó a calmarse para terminar la historia y poder darles la noticia que tenía que dar, algo necesario para poder seguir adelante.

-Mi gente me abandono después de salvaros porque fue un crimen romper mi palabra-dijo Lexa con pena en su voz-. Y me obligaron a abandonar mi espíritu...lo que me hizo Comandante y que ahora reside en otro cuerpo.

Entonces, Lexa tomó la mano de Patrick y suspiró antes de mirar a su alrededor a toda la gente y rezar para que nadie la odiara por la vida a la que el joven se había condenado solo horas antes.

-Patrick es el nuevo Comandante-dijo Lexa-. Y yo, la guardiana que tiene que llevaros a casa y cumplir su destino.

Y, a pesar que durante unos minutos todo fue silencio, luego todos estallaron en aplausos para sorpresa de la morena y los aplausos del chico que le dieron la bienvenida a este nuevo camino de la vida.

La de Guardiana y Comandante.

 **-STH-**

 _Dos semanas después..._

Para Jake Griffin la rutina en la que se había sumido Korpat tras el anuncio de Lexa fue más sorprendente y decisivo para la tranquilidad de la guardiana que había optado por hacer lo mismo que el resto de la gente.

Vivir y encargarse de que todo estuviera en orden mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores en busca de pistas donde pudieran estar Clarke y los demás.

Para ellos era un descanso y por eso, habían decidido formar parte del aprendizaje de Lexa y Patrick y mientras el chico aprendía a ser Comandante por la mañana con las chicas, ellos le enseñaban a Lexa como ser una guardiana decente.

Y allí estaba él, esperando a Lexa para su clase rutinaria sobre armas.

-Perdona el retraso, Jake-dijo Lexa apareciendo entre la hierva mientras se quitaba un alga del traje-. Jarrod se volvió a caer a la charca.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Jake.

-De verdad...dice que era una lección de agilidad mental en estado de estrés pero...-dijo Lexa rodando su mirada.

Jake rió antes de asentir y señaló a Lexa para que lo siguiera hasta uno de los claros más abiertos del bosque donde había pensado en dar su lección de hoy. Era uno de los lugares más bonitos de toda la zona y a parte de para practicar, Jake también lo quería para hablar con Lexa más seriamente.

Al fin y al cabo, para él no eran un misterio los sentimientos de la mujer que tenía delante de él.

-Antes de empezar la lección de hoy que, por cierto, tiene como intención enseñarte a disparar un arma desde larga distancia, me gustaría que habláramos de un tema que nos concierne a los dos.

Lexa miró al suelo cuando comprendió de que tema se trataba y Jake sonrió al ver el sonrojo en el cuello de la mujer.

-Tranquila, solo quiero saber que sientes de verdad por Clarke-dijo Jake intentando relajar el ambiente.

-No se si sabría decirlo con palabras, Jake-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Una vez me enamore y perdí a esa mujer por lo que era, supongo que me da miedo que podría pasar con Clarke si volviera a decirlo.

-¿Por eso te escondes?-preguntó Jake-. ¿Por eso no le dijiste nada?

-Clarke no es estúpida, Jake, seguramente supiera algo cuando la besé, ¿no crees?-preguntó Lexa levantando una ceja-. Pero eso no importa, ella debe seguir pensando que la traicioné.

Jake negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, no podía hacerlo ya que las cosas no debían pasar así a pesar de que tenía ganas de decirle lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de su hija ahora.

Quería la felicidad de Clarke y eso, era la mujer que tenía delante ahora mismo.

-Mira Lexa, no voy a darte una charla sobre cuidar a mi hija porque se que darías tu vida por ella-dijo Jake antes de darle una sonrisa a Lexa-. Has dado tu libertad y tu reputación por su gente y solo porque la quieres más de lo que las dos queréis admitir pero si te diré, Alexandría, que no te atrevas a rendirte con Clarke. Ella esta confundida pero todo puede cambiar en un segundo.

-Jake no creo que...-comenzó Lexa.

-No pierdas la esperanza, cree en ella y en lo que tu corazón siente-dijo Jake seriamente-. Déjate llevar aunque sea solo una vez cuando la vuelvas a ver.

Lexa miró al fantasma alejarse de ella para entrar en el claro y suspiró. Lo que le pedía era muy complicado de hacer y a decir verdad, Lexa estaba aterrorizada pero...quizá esta era su última esperanza.

Quizá, por Clarke podía arriesgarse una vez más.

-¡Vienes o que!-gritó Jake a lo lejos.

Y Lexa asintió, corriendo hacia el fantasma con una nueva determinación que esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrepasar la rabia de la Princesa del Cielo y así, poder recuperar parte de lo que dejó en la montaña tiempo atrás.

Aunque antes, tenía que sobrevivir a estos entrenamientos con los fantasmas.

-Allá vamos...-susurró Lexa.

 **-STH-**

Patrick estaba tan aburrido que realmente no sabía como iba a pasarse otra hora más escuchando a Anya contar la historia de los clanes y como Lexa llegó a unificarlos ya que, aunque interesante, era mentalmente agotadora.

Él quería aprender a cazar, ser más útil para los suyos y convertirse en el mismo Comandante que Lexa había sido antes que él y no un diplomático que no sabía hacer nada más que luchar con palabras.

-Patrick ¿me estas escuchando?-preguntó Anya.

-¿Cuando se supone que haré cosas útiles?-preguntó el chico recibiendo la mirada de sorpresa de Anya, Daria y Aurora-. No es que esto no ayude pero pensé que un Comandante era más batalla y menos política.

Daria sonrió y Aurora uso su mano para golpear al chico suavemente en la cabeza mientras Anya se arrodillaba delante de él y lo miraba a los ojos con toda la intensidad que tenía haciendo a Patrick preguntarse si había hecho mal en hacer aquella pregunta.

-Un Comandante es mucho más que ganar batallas-dijo Anya-. No eres solo un guerrero, Patrick, eres mucho más, tú unión con los clanes y su sabiduría te ayudara a tener alianzas y a proteger mejor a tu pueblo y aunque esto puede parecer aburrido, conocer los clanes también te permite conocer su terreno y saber por donde debes moverte.

-Pero Lexa...-insistió Patrick.

-Es esa guardiana, no debe tratar asuntos políticos y debe centrarse en su vida como guerrera-dijo Anya antes de poner una mano sobre la cabeza del chico-. Además, ella sabe todo esto y si intentara enseñarle, seguramente acabaría enseñándome ella a mi.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Patrick.

-Si y antes de ser lo que era, también tuvo que aprender lo mismo que estas aprendiendo ahora tú-dijo Anya.

Patrick asintió más que nada porque desde que se había convertido en Comandante había escuchado muchas historias sobre Lexa y él quería ser la misma leyenda o por lo menos, intentarlo.

Y si para eso tenía que aprender historia, pues adelante.

-¿Por donde íbamos?-preguntó Patrick.

Anya sonrió y se levantó de nuevo antes de caminar otra vez hacia el libro que tenía en la mano para seguir la lección mientras Aurora y Daria se miraban con un simple pensamiento rondando su mente.

 _Quizá...no era tan mala idea tener este Comandante..._

 **-STH-**

Dos semanas les había llevado preparar todo lo necesario para partir hacia Korpat y Clarke no podía estar más nerviosa. Su madre decidió quedarse atrás para mantener todo en calma, Kane también se quedaba, incapaz de dejar a su madre sin protección y confiando en que ellos pudieran hacerlo.

Lincoln, Octavia, Wick, Raven, Echo, Bellamy y ella, los más atrevidos y arriesgados de todo el grupo.

-Entretendré a los guardias-dijo Kane.

-Por suerte para nosotros, estan tan cansados que no se darán cuenta hasta que estemos bastante lejos-dijo Wick sacando una radio-. Llevamos las radios, Kane, para que pueda avisarnos cuando la reina del hielo vuelva.

-Tranquilo, lo haré-dijo Kane mirando a los chicos-. Tened mucho cuidado.

Abby pasó las manos alrededor de su hija antes de abrazarla con fuerza y Clarke suspiró en el cuello de su madre, necesitando su fuerza más que nunca.

Porque iba a ir al pueblo de nacimiento de Lexa a buscar a su gente.

-Tenemos que movernos, ahora-dijo Echo.

Clarke asintió y dejó a Kane salir de la tienda antes de ver como llamaba a dos guardias y hablaba con ellos, entonces, miró una vez a su madre y con una temblorosa sonrisa, salió de la tienda, con todos detrás de ella para comenzar su nuevo viaje.

Uno que no estaba segura de poder realizar y con un plan que se sostenía más en esperanza que en hechos reales.

 _Vamos, Clarke, puedes hacerlo..._

 _Confío en ti, Clarke..._

Las voces de su padre y de Lexa la hicieron temblar mientras daba un paso al frente y salía del campo junto a los demás esperando ser capaz de hacer sentir orgullosos a su padre y a Lexa desde donde estuvieran.

-Allá vamos...-susurró Clarke.

Rumbo a Korpat, rumbo a encontrar a su gente y rumbo a darse golpes de nuevo con la montaña, su gente y el sacrificio de Lexa.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Como siempre un placer leer vuestras opiniones, ¿alguien pidió una de reencuentro? pues ahí va la primera parte.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: The Ice Fight**

Las tensiones en Polis estaban peor de lo que Nia había esperado cuando llegó allí porque, a pesar de que sabía que nadie la quería en aquel lugar, jamás imaginó la lealtad de los demás clanes hacia Lexa y su gente.

Aunque no sabía porque no se lo había esperado, después de todo.

-Luna, deja de llorar de una vez.

La líder del clan del mar levantó la cabeza mostrando sus ojos azules claros como el agua, cubiertos en lágrimas y enrojecidos por el llanto que seguía presente aunque hubieran pasado dos semanas desde el conocimiento de la muerte de Lexa.

-Es imperdonable que tú precisamente vengas aquí a clamar un pueblo que no es tuyo-dijo otra líder, esta vez, la del clan del aire.

-Si Lexa cae en batalla, Polis debe ser entregada a un regente fuerte y prospero y con la alianza de la gente del cielo, ese regente soy yo-dijo Nia con firmeza.

-No si los once clanes que quedan están en contra-rugió Luna-. No puedes tomar Polis porque no es tuya, es de su gente y ellos no te quieren a ti.

En eso tenía razón, nadie en Polis la quería y aunque no le molestaba lo más mínimo, interfería con sus deseos de ser la dueña de todo, además, no entendía como podía adorar tanto a su última Heda. Lexa podía tener corazón pero era débil, vulnerable a ataques que podían romperle el alma y joven, demasiado joven.

Y aún así...

-¿Porque tanta lealtad hacia la mujer que nos llevó a su gente a una guerra contra lo peor de su territorio solo por la petición de la líder del clan del cielo?-preguntó Nia entonces-. ¿Porque esta gente debe rendir homenaje a una mujer que sacrifica todo por otra mujer y luego la abandona a su muerte?

Luna apenas logró detener su avance antes de que un hombre la detuviera. Era Ratler, del clan del fuego y a pesar de que ellos odiaban a Lexa, no podían negar la evidencia, además, él no era como sus anteriores ancestros.

-Porque la gente del cielo es vital para nosotros, sus conocimientos son mejores, más fuertes y más importantes que los nuestros y porque todos sabemos porque Lexa hizo lo que hizo, como también sabemos que volvió e intentó remediar lo que había pasado.

-¿La apoyas, Ratler? ¿Tú?-preguntó Nia con un toque de incredulidad brillando en su voz.

-Lexa pude ser mi enemiga natural, como tú, pero entre las dos, a ella le guardo un respeto mucho mayor y se que era una buena Heda-dijo Ratler antes de darle una mirada a Nia cargada de rabia-. Mejor de lo que jamás serás tú.

Nia rugió de rabia y golpeó su mesa antes de inclinarse hacia delante, sus ojos brillaban como el hielo e hizo que los once líderes se levantaran en defensa mientras ella dejaba escapar un gruñido.

-¿Queréis apoyar a Lexa? Muy bien, hacedlo, tengo en mis manos a la gente del cielo y eso será suficiente para hacerme con todo-dijo Nia.

Se levantó de la mesa y se marchó dejando un rastro de hielo tras ella mientras los once líderes la miraban con cierta preocupación antes de que Ratler pusiera una mano sobre el hombro de Luna.

-Puede que sea un problema-susurró el líder del clan del fuego.

-Lo solucionaremos...-dijo Luna seriamente-. Pero antes debemos controlar Polis y saber que pasa con la gente del cielo.

Porque en una guerra, ellos sería la distracción más fuerte y la baza más importante que jugar, ellos definirían la victoria y Luna solo esperaba que Lexa hubiera atado suficiente lazos para que no fuera Nia la ganadora.

 **-STH-**

Tras su entrenamiento con Jake, tanto él como Lexa encontraron a Jarrod y a Daedreon en el río, mirando al horizonte, bueno, Daedreon miraba al horizonte, Jarrod solo intentaba desestabilizarlo.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe algo más?-preguntó Jake.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó Lexa imitando el tono bajo de la voz de Jake.

El fantasma sonrió y se agazapó entre la hierva llevando a Lexa con él mientras Daedreon y Jarrod seguían sin saber que estaban allí y dejando ver a Lexa parte de lo que pretendía enseñarle.

-Siempre fui bueno con la puntería y en la nave teníamos simuladores de caza-dijo Jake.

-¿Simu...que?-preguntó Lexa.

-Una máquina que nos permite cazar estando en la nave, forma parte del entrenamiento de supervivencia-explicó Jake-. El caso es que siempre fui el mejor y nadie nunca supo saber mi posición gracias al silencio.

-¿Silencio?-preguntó Lexa.

-Mira...

Jake caminó lentamente, casi como si fuera parte del terreno y Lexa lo imitó, encontrando fácil caminar fuera de las ramas rotas o de cosas que pudieran alertar su presencia.

-Uno...dos...tres...-susurró Jake mirando a Lexa para darle la señal.

-Oye, amigo...¿y si?

-¡Ahora!

Daedreon y Jarrod solo pudieron girarse antes de ver la figura de Lexa, quien los pateó haciendo que cayeran al agua ante la risa de Jake y los brazos levantados en victoria de Lexa.

-¡Lo hice!-gritó Lexa.

-Esa es mi chica-admiró Jake antes de chocar la mano con ella-. Bien hecho.

Segundos después, Jarrod y Daedreon salieron del agua y miraron a la joven y al hombre con el ceño fruncido antes de pararse frente a ellos y cruzarse de brazos.

-Eh, Daedreon...

-Adelante, amigo-murmuró Daedreon.

Jarrod rió y Daedreon sonrió preparándose para atacar mientras Jake saltaba y miraba a Lexa quien ya estaba preparada para correr.

-¡Corre!

Lexa corrió por el bosque entre risas con Jake y siendo perseguida por Jarrod y su padre y juró en ese momento, volvió a sentirse como en casa.

Un sentimiento que no quería volver a perder, nunca más.

 **-STH-**

Kane tenía que reconocer que el plan no iba del todo bien cuando vio a dos guardias acercarse a los que él había entretenido. Entre ellos hablaron en voz baja y luego, uno de ellos lo miró y se acercó a él con claras intenciones de peligro brillando en sus ojos.

-Hombre del cielo, donde están-gruño el guarda.

-No se de que me habla-dijo Kane lentamente.

La respuesta que recibió fue una enorme patada en el estomago que le hizo doblarse al mismo tiempo que Abby salía del centro médico para verlo y corría a su encuentro a tiempo de cogerlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿¡Que hacen!?-gritó Abby.

-Varios de sus chicos han desaparecido y él sabe donde están-dijo el guarda.

Abby miró a Kane y suspiró, claro que era un mal plan como ella había apuntado pero no tenía más remedio que seguirlo, debía darle más tiempo a los chicos si quería que tuvieran una oportunidad en esta locura.

-¿Como que han desaparecido?-preguntó Abby haciendo gala de su mejor cara de preocupación-. ¿Como se os pueden haber escapado?

-Preguntemosle a él-gritó el guarda mirando a Kane.

Abby se puso delante de Kane y paró a los guardas con una mano antes de mostrar su firmeza y determinación aunque solo fuera para esconder su miedo y salvar a Kane.

-Vuestra incompetencia no tiene nada que ver con él o conmigo-dijo Abby seriamente-. Y deberíais preocuparos en saber que decirle a vuestra reina más que él dado que a ella no va a importarle mucho quien ayudó si no porque ha pasado esto.

Los guardas se miraron entre ellos antes de que uno diera la orden de salir a buscar a los chicos mientras los demás se quedaban a vigilar a la gente que todavía quedaba en el campamento.

Mientras tanto, Abby agarró a Kane y lo llevó a su tienda para curarlo y poder hablar con él.

-¿Crees que les dará tiempo a llegar?-preguntó Kane en voz baja.

-Más nos vale-dijo Abby.

Si no, podían darse por muertos.

 **-STH-**

-La Isla de Korpat esta al norte por este camino, deberíamos poder ver la torre dentro de poco-explicó Lincoln mientras caminaban hacia la isla.

Clarke estaba sorprendida de que la Isla de Korpat estuviera relativamente cerca de el campamento y que nadie se hubiera percatado de ello antes aunque teniendo en cuenta su historial, tampoco podía culparse por ello.

Entre caer a la Tierra, Finn, Anya, los terrícolas, Lexa y la montaña no había tenido tiempo para explorar de verdad el terreno y ver las bellezas que este lugar podía ofrecerle.

-Es hermoso-comentó Octavia cogiendo una flor plateada con toques purpuras.

-Son producto de la radiación-comentó Echo-. Esas son las silver soul...o así las llamamos en mi tierra.

-Las almas plateadas-dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa-. Dicen que es la flor del reencuentro.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Wick-. Son...vaya...

Clarke caminó y tomó la que Octavia había visto entre sus manos, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquella flor pudiera cumplir sus deseos y pudiera reencontrarse con su gente.

Aunque su deseo iba más allá, hacia un destino que ella sabía que no podía pedir.

-Quizá sea una señal-dijo Raven.

-Lincoln, mira-dijo Bellamy señalando a la torre delante de ellos.

-¡Si! Esa es la isla-dijo Lincoln.

Clarke sonrió antes de echar andar hacia la torre cuando, de repente, un ruido la hizo detenerse y la puso en alerta porque conocía ese tipo de duros y pesados pasos.

-Los guardas de hielo-gruño Lincoln detrás de ella.

Clarke movió la muñeca levemente, una orden que todos entendieron y que ella había aprendido de su padre y de sus días de simulación de caza en la nave. Rápidamente, Octavia guió a todos a un escondite entre las ramas y esperaron, viendo a los guardas caminar por la zona.

-Son dos, deberíamos poder con ellos-dijo Bellamy.

-O es una trampa-dijo Echo.

-Sea como sea estamos demasiado cerca de Korpat, si vuestra gente esta allí, entonces están en peligro-dijo Lincoln.

-Tenemos que atacar-sentenció Clarke-. Lincoln, Bellamy y Wick, rodead la zona para aseguraos de que no hay nadie más. Octavia, Echo, eliminad a esos dos, estaré detrás vuestra para cubriros y atacaremos a la de tres y Raven...

-Llamaré a Kane para saber que están bien-dijo Raven.

-Venga, vamos...-dijo Octavia.

Bellamy, Lincoln y Wick se marcharon entre las ramas para rodear la zona mientras ellas se prepararon mentalmente contando hasta tres antes de saltar al mismo tiempo que Raven se agarraba al comunicador que tenía en la mano y suspiraba.

Y entonces, mientras se escuchaban ruidos de los chicos a lo lejos que avisaban de una emboscada, el lugar tranquilo y hermoso al que habían llegado pasó a ser una batalla campal.

 **-STH-**

Lexa se despidió de su padre, Jarrod y Jake en el lago antes de ir a por Patrick quien también había terminado sus clases con Anya, Aurora y Daria y la esperaba a las afueras del antiguo museo de Korpat para volver a casa como todos los días.

-¿Listo, chico?-preguntó Lexa.

-Claro...¿que tal tu día?-preguntó Patrick.

-Ya sabes, entrenar, asustar a mi padre y a Jarrod-dijo Lexa con un deje divertido en la voz-. ¿Tu?

-Aprender sobre ti, tus hazañas para unir a los doce clanes y como esos clanes trabajan-dijo Patrick-. Es aburrido pero importante.

-Lo es-dijo Lexa-. Pero piensa que algún día los tendrás en persona y ese aburrimiento pasará a la historia.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Patrick.

-Te lo prometo.

Patrick ladeó la cabeza antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y se lanzara a atacar a Lexa quien lo esquivó con facilidad y le contestó con una leve patada que lo lanzó al suelo.

-Duele...-dijo Patrick rascándose la cabeza.

-Regla número uno: no des indicios de ataque cuando quieras atacar-dijo Lexa-. No sonrías, ni mires a tu oponente, solo ataca.

Patrick asintió y volvió a lanzarse a por Lexa, usando su espada sin avisar y haciendo a la morena sonreír cuando lo esquivó y le dio otro golpe que esta vez solo detuvo al muchacho sin hacerlo caer al suelo.

-Regla número dos: tu arma es tu mejor amiga, tratala bien y te salvará la vida más veces de las que puedas imaginar.

-¿Voy a poder darte alguna vez?-preguntó Patrick guardando su espada.

Lexa ladeó la cabeza y levantó una ceja antes de sonreir y usar su espada para, en un rápido movimiento, golpear a Patrick en la cara con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Sigue soñando, chico, la hija de Daedreon Karitakis no pierde nunca-dijo Lexa.

Patrick abrió la boca para contestar cuando, de repente, escucharon unos gritos que venían de lejos y de una voces que Lexa tenía grabadas en la mente de manera permanente ya que había vivido con ellos algunos de los momentos más importantes y duros de su últimos días como Comandante.

-Esos son...-susurró Lexa.

-¿Lex?

Lexa miró a Patrick y suspiró, tenían que ir ahora los dos porque, pasara lo que pasara, estaban demasiado cerca de la isla y tenían que proteger a su gente a cualquier precio, aunque para eso Patrick tuviera que luchar.

-Vamos, tenemos que ver que pasa-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Recuerda lo que te dije, chico.

Entonces escucharon más gritos, esta vez venían de otra zona algo más lejos que los primeros gritos y de una mujer que Lexa tenía siempre presente en sus pensamientos gracias a su padre.

-Octavia...-susurró Lexa-. Mierda...

-Lexa...-dijo Patrick-. Lexa, ¿que pasa?

-Tú gente esta aquí-gruño Lexa antes de poner las manos en sus hombros-. Escúchame, Patrick, tenemos que separarnos porque las voces vienen de distintos lugares, ¿me entiendes?

-Si...-dijo Patrick.

-Quiero que vayas hacia donde hemos escuchado el grito de la mujer, ¿vale?-dijo Lexa-. Yo iré al grito del hombre y nos reuniremos en Korpat cuando los salvemos.

-Vale...-dijo Patrick con un leve temblor-. Vale...ten cuidado.

-Tú también chico-dijo Lexa antes de ponerse seria-. Recuerda, salvala, llévala a Korpat y no le digas reveles mi identidad, ¿entendido?

-Vale...

Lexa asintió y salió corriendo hacia donde había escuchado el grito de Bellamy mientras pensaba las distintas razones por las que los Blake estarían allí, tan cerca de su isla y se encontró con que no podía adivinar porque estaban allí.

Pero ahora eran su responsabilidad como todos los demás e iba a salvarlos, costara lo que costara.

 **-STH-**

Bellamy sabía que estaban en serios problemas y que iban a necesitar un milagro para terminar con los tres guerreros del hielo que había delante de ellos dispuestos a terminar con sus vidas mientras ellos eran solo dos, estaban cerca de una ladera, casi en borde de un precipicio y sus opciones eran tan pequeñas que casi podían firmar por sus muertes.

Además eran dos porque Wick estaba en el suelo, sangrando de una herida en el costado por espada.

-Tranquilo, Wick-susurró Bellamy cogiendo al chico por los hombros.

-Dile...dile a Raven...-susurró Wick.

-Vamos a salir de esta...tranquilo-aseguró Bellamy.

Wick apenas rió cuando sintió a Lincoln caer a su lado, había tres guardias delante de ellos, listos para matarlos y Bellamy no podía hace nada para ayudar sus amigos.

Iban a morir allí y solo rezó para que su hermana pudiera sobrevivir a su parte del ataque.

-You gonplei steodon-gruño el guarda.

Bellamy cerró los ojos listo para recibir la espada cuando, de repente, se escuchó un grito y el muchacho abrió los ojos para encontrar la figura de una mujer que estaba de espaldas a él con un gesto que hablaba de guerra y que podía ser su salvación o su condena.

-No puede ser...-susurró el guarda-. Eres una leyenda.

-Y tanto que puede ser-dijo la mujer.

Bellamy abrió los ojos al escuchar la grave voz de la mujer que parecía furiosa y luego sintió la tierra moverse y vio que uno de los guardas clavaba la espada en el suelo, creando una fisura que los iba a hacer caer al vacío debajo de ellos.

-¡Agarraos!-gritó la mujer.

Y mientras caían, hacía el precipicio, Bellamy se concentro en agarrarse a sus amigos y esperó a que la muerte se lo llevara mientras cerraba los ojos para recibir el impacto y un grito cargado de rabia y miedo salía de su garganta.

Era el final y solo un milagro podría decir lo contrario.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Ahi va eso, la segunda parte, queda una...

 **Camilita.A:** Aquí lo tienes, disfruta!

 **Nefilim:** Que voy a decirte, estos jóvenes de hoy en día...

Un abrazo y gracias ;)

Me tenéis ganada y lo sabeis... ahora...¡todos a leer! ¡disfrutad!

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: The Ground Meets The Sky...Again**

Lexa tenía que pensar algo y tenía que hacerlo ya, por eso, mientras caían al vacío, se forzó a abrir los ojos y a pensar como Jarrod le había enseñado en su entrenamiento, irónicamente, para salvar a su hijo.

Bellamy junto con Lincoln y otro chico que no conocía pero que para colmo, estaba herido.

Lexa estiró la mano para coger a Bellamy y se forzó a colocar su cuerpo de manera que su espalda sostenía al chico herido y su otro brazo agarraba a Lincoln, dado que los tres eran pesados, Lexa tuvo que rechinar los dientes antes de usar sus manos, moviendo sus muñecas para sacar los cuchillos internos de sus brazaletes y clavarlos en la pared con toda la fuerza que pudo.

El golpe contra el suelo fue duro y les hizo rodar unos metros pero, por suerte, los cuatro sobrevivieron a la caída o, por lo menos, eso fue lo que Lexa sintió cuando levantó la mirada para comprobar a sus compañeros de viaje.

-¡Wick!

Entonces Lexa recordó al chico herido y se levantó rápidamente lanzándose a comprobar las heridas mientras Bellamy se mantenía al lado del herido y Lincoln la miraba lentamente, como si fuera una aparición.

-¿Guardiana?-murmuró Lincoln antes de inclinarse en una reverencia-. Es un honor.

Lexa suspiró, por suerte para ella todavía llevaba la capucha que hacia que no pudieran reconocerla y asintió colocando una mano sobre las heridas de del chico a que Bellamy llamaba Wick para comprobar su estado.

-Tiene estalactitas de hielo dentro de su cuerpo pero no ha tocado ninguna parte vital-murmuró Lexa-. Rápido, tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro y calentar su cuerpo con cuidado, una vez que derritamos las estalactitas comenzará a sangrar.

-Espera...nuestras amigas...-dijo Bellamy.

-¿Amigas?-preguntó Lexa haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para mantener su voz irreconocible.

-Si, mi novia y tres de sus amigas estaban un poco más al sur, guardiana-explicó Lincoln mientras Bellamy miraba entre ellos con la pregunta brillando en sus ojos-. Tenemos que buscarlas.

-No hará falta, el Comandante de los terrícolas esta en ello-dijo Lexa-. Él las llevará a Korpat y allí estarán a salvo.

Se acercó a Wick y le hizo un gesto a Lincoln para que se acercara a ayudarla mientras Bellamy ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo para apoyarlo.

-Te pondrás bien, amigo...-susurró Bellamy antes de mirar a la guardiana-. Gracias, guardiana.

La mujer asintió y comenzó a andar por delante de Lincoln y Bellamy mientras pensaba que si el muchacho supiera a quien le estaba dando las gracias, no solo se las quitaría si no que también la mataría por sus errores pasados.

Aunque ahora, Lexa solo debía concentrarse en salvarlos y volver a Korpat lo antes posible para así terminar del todo con su misión y devolver a la gente a su pueblo.

Gente que, al fin y al cabo, no era parte de ella.

 **-STH-**

Patrick descubrió que las mujeres que había salvado de los guardas de Azgea a los que había reconocido gracias a unos libros de Anya y Daria, no eran una si no cuatro y ahora lo estaban mirando con un aire de desconfianza que no le gustaba nada de nada.

-Quien eres, chico-dijo una de ellas de caballo castaño y mirada asesina.

-Primero, baja el cuchillo y segundo,tú estas invadiendo mi territorio, no yo-dijo Patrick cruzándose de brazos.

Patrick sabía que Lexa le había dicho que la o, mejor dicho, las ayudara pero antes, como Comandante, su deber era hacerse respetar delante de cualquiera y esta gente no iba a ser menos.

-Mira, chico...-comenzó a decir la chica del cabello oscuro que le recordaba bastante a Aurora.

-No me llames chico, terrícola-gruño Patrick-. Soy Patrick, un refugiado de la montaña recién convertido en Comandante de los terrícolas.

La sorpresa se instaló en la cara de las mujeres, especialmente en la rubia de ojos azules que luego miró al suelo como si intentara olvidar algo doloroso mientras la morena y la castaña que antes lo amenazaban se arrodillaban y la otra mujer, la que tenía la radio en la mano lo miraba con incredulidad.

-¿El alma de Heda esta en ti?-dijo la chica de la radio-. Vaya...menudo cambio.

-Raven, habla con respetó-dijo la morena.

-¿Ahora? ¿Después de tus amenazas y las de Echo, Octavia?-preguntó Raven con fingida inocencia.

Octavia le lanzó una mirada pero todo eso quedó a un segundo plano cuando Patrick se acercó a la rubia. Sus ojos eran tristes y su mirada le llegó al alma haciéndole recordar a otra persona que había encontrado con la misma mirada pero aquella, de color verde bosque.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-preguntó Patrick.

Clarke ni siquiera podía mirarlo, no sin recordar a Lexa y el momento en el que se habían conocido, tan distinto al que ahora estaba viviendo.

-Clarke...Clarke Griffin-susurró Clarke.

Patrick tuvo que reprimir todas sus emociones mientras miraba a la rubia, la misma mujer que había ocupado los pensamientos de su entrenadora y amiga y la que había urdido el plan para salvarlos de la montaña.

La mujer de la que Lexa estaba enamorada.

 _Vaya...vaya..._

-¿Porque estas tan triste, Clarke?-preguntó Patrick antes de poner una mano en su hombro-. Los 47 estamos vivos y en Korpat, viviendo allí hasta crear una manera de llegar a vosotros y así poder reunirnos todos al fin.

Pero ni con esas palabras pudo sacarle una sonrisa, fue entonces cuando Patrick se percató de algo y por fin, su mente hizo un "click" que relacionó la tristeza de Clarke a algo mucho más profundo.

Clarke sostenía un trozo de tela anaranjado como el que él llevaba que era seguramente al Comandante previo a él, es decir, a Lexa.

 _No me digas que..._

-Pudo traeros a Korpat al final...-suspiró Clarke.

Patrick levantó la mirada de Clarke para observar las caras cargadas de pena del el resto de sus compañeras y entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que realmente no sabía que sabían ellas de Lexa.

Solo sabían que el alma de Heda ahora estaba en él y eso, según Anya, solo significaba una cosa.

 _Tengo que llevarlas a Korpat...ahora..._

Tenían que conocer la historia de primera mano y tenían que ver con sus propios ojos algo que no creía que se creyeran con palabras, además, había prometido no revelar la identidad de Lexa y no lo haría, aunque se sentara tentado a hacerlo.

Simplemente por esta no era su historia y, por lo tanto, no podía contarla como se merecía.

-Vamos a Korpat, allí podremos hablar mejor-dijo Patrick mirando a las cuatro chicas.

-Espera...los chicos-dijo Echo mirando hacia el sur.

-Tranquila-dijo Patrick con una sonrisa-. Mi guardián iba a buscarlos cuando nos separamos, los llevará a Korpat y allí podréis reuniros con ellos.

-Guar...¿guardián?-preguntó Echo sorprendida.

-Le leyenda existe, Echo-dijo Patrick haciendo a Echo entender que no estaba mintiendo con aquella información.

Echo asintió y todos caminaron camino a Korpat con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza mientras Patrick solo tenía una de ellas que no paraba de darle vueltas por más que intentara detenerla.

¿Que era lo que esta gente sabía realmente de lo que había pasado en la montaña?

 **-STH-**

Encontrar una cueva en aquel terreno no fue un problema para Lexa, al fin y al cabo, ella había nacido allí y, por lo tanto, conocía la tierra que pisaba casi tan bien como sus habitaciones en Polis.

-Esperad aquí-dijo Lexa.

Bellamy y Lincoln se detuvieron y de esta manera, Lexa fue capaz de buscar ruidos de animales o trampas, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no había nada más que las respiraciones de los chicos y el chasqueo de los dientes de Wick y entró en la cueva señalando a los muchachos para que la siguieran.

Lincoln pudo ver con admiración como la guardiana creaba un fuego con su hoja afilada interior y una rama y como cortaba, usando sus dagas, trozos grandes de hojas de palmera para crear un lugar blando donde luego hizo que tumbaran a Wick.

Eran todas tácticas de terrícolas y todas parte del entrenamiento de un guerrero y Lincoln se preguntaba si la leyenda había sido tan benévola para hacerlos parte también de otro gran momento en su historia ya que entre ellos se había encontrado, la Comandante de los 12 clanes, el Comandante de la montaña y ahora, al parecer, la guardiana de la tierra.

-Tenemos que hacer que entre en calor-dijo la guardiana mientras sacaba varios pañuelos de su bolsillo-. Terrícola, ven, ayúdame con esto.

-Si...-dijo Lincoln rápidamente.

Entre los dos quitaron a Wick la parte de arriba de la ropa y envolvieron su torso en los pañuelos antes de que Bellamy diera un paso al frente con su mochila para ayudarlos y la guardiana lo detuviera.

-Necesitaremos eso cuando empiece a sangrar, resérvalo hasta entonces-dijo la guardiana mirando a Wick.

-Bien...vale...-dijo Bellamy mirando también a su amigo-. ¿Y ahora que?

Lexa se aseguro de estar bien tapada por su traje antes de levantarse y caminar hacia fuera. Su padre le había enseñado a trabajar con el ambiente que la rodeaba y conocía a varios animales que podía ayudarle a evitar que Wick muriera por congelación interna ya que muchos de ellos aguantaban el duro invierno sin muchos problemas.

Puso sus dedos en sus labios y soltó el aire creando un sonido que, minutos después, tuvo respuesta en forma de rugido antes de que un tigre apareciera en su vista y se colocara delante de ella para hacerle una reverencia.

-Vamos, Silver, necesito tu ayuda-pidió Lexa.

El tigre la miró antes de seguirla hacia dentro y hacer caso a las direcciones que Lexa le susurró una vez que llegaron al lado de Wick. Tanto Bellamy como Lincoln se sorprendieron al ver al tigre rodear a Wick y tumbarse para darle todo el calor corporal que necesitaba para comenzar a derretir las estalactitas.

-Dentro de poco comenzara a sentir el dolor de su herida, será mejor que estés listo para entonces-dijo Lexa girando su cabeza hacia Bellamy.

-Lo estaré-prometió Bellamy-. Gracias de nuevo, guardiana.

-No hay de que...-susurró Lexa.

Entonces, se separó de ellos y se sentó en la roca más oscura que pudo encontrar mientras observaba a los chicos sentarse cerca del fuego y a Wick, reposando más plácidamente con el calor del tigre a su lado.

Por ahora estarían a salvo y dentro de poco, todos volverían a su lugar mientras ella se encargaba de buscar su camino como siempre lo había hecho desde la muerte de Costia, a solas.

 **-STH-**

Patrick se aseguró de blindar a Clarke y a las chicas a su llegada a Korpat y solo permitió a su hermana y a Rose acercarse a ellas con la susurrada promesa de no decir nada sobre Lexa o su nueva apariencia.

-¿Porque no?-preguntó Maya en un susurro.

-Porque ella lo ha pedido así y vamos a respetarlo, Maya-gruño Patrick.

-Pero ella se merece...-comenzó Maya.

-Patrick tiene razón, Maya, dejemos que ella decida que es mejor para si misma-dijo Rose.

Por su parte, Clarke no podía creerse lo bien que esta gente se había acomodado a este lugar y pensó que quizá Lexa les había enseñado un par de cosas antes de desaparecer con la esperanza de que pudieran sobrevivir hasta llegar a ellos.

Lexa...la misma que había cumplido su promesa de no darle la espalda hasta su última respiración.

-Realmente es admirable-dijo Echo.

-Muy terrícola-dijo Octavia tocando la entrada de la tienda de Patrick-. Se nota que Lexa tuvo su mano por aquí.

Raven golpeó levemente a la morena antes de lanzarle una mirada hacia Clarke, que seguía sentada en la cama de Patrick mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera viviendo en sus memorias.

Esta tienda era pura Lexa y no podía negarlo por más que quisiera.

-Clarke...-murmuró Octavia.

-Chicas, os hemos traído algo de comer-dijo Patrick entrando en la tienda.

Podía ver las caras preocupadas y tristes de las chicas y sabía que se negarían a comer a no ser que supieran donde estaban sus amigos pero Patrick quería tenerlas fuertes ya que iban a necesitarlo cuando supieran la verdad de todo lo que había pasado tras la caída de la montaña.

-No os preocupéis, mi guardián traerá a vuestros amigos de vuelta en cualquier momento-aseguró Patrick.

-La gente de Azgea no se anda con bromas, Comandante-dijo Echo mirando una y otra vez hacia la entrada de Korpat.

-Mi guardián tampoco-dijo Patrick con la mirada clavada en Echo-. Esta entrenada para ser la mejor y no va a descansar hasta rescatar a vuestra gente.

Más que nada porque Patrick sabía que Lexa no iba a permitir que nadie que fuera gente de Clarke muriera en aquellas tierras.

-Hablando de eso...¿como es posible que la leyenda sea real?-preguntó Echo-. ¿Como es posible que haya un guardián después de tanto tiempo? ¿Y porque ahora?

-Esas no son respuestas que pueda contestar, mujer-dijo Patrick intentando evitar revelar la verdad antes de tiempo-. Solo se que fue elegida al mismo tiempo que yo y que es la persona que protege esta isla.

-Entonces, puedes contarnos como llegasteis aquí-dijo Raven rápidamente.

Querían información sobre ellos y Patrick no podía culparla, aunque al contrario que a Echo, el chico si podía contestar las preguntas de Raven más facilidad.

-La Comandante anterior, Lexa, nos encontró cuando volvió a la montaña, estábamos encerrados y ellas nos liberó-explicó Patrick lentamente-. Pensó que su gente nos ayudaría pero en vez de eso, nos dieron la espalda y Lexa pensó que era una buena venir aquí y crear una vida al mismo tiempo que buscábamos una manera de llegar a vuestro campamento.

Pudo ver un lágrima cayendo de los ojos de Clarke y suspiró, hablar de Lexa debía ser duro para ella pero Patrick sentía que necesitaba estas explicaciones y que así, en cierta manera, él podía ayudarla sin revelar la verdad.

-Era una gran mujer, Clarke, nos ayudó y nos dio algo por lo que luchar-susurró Patrick poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Lo se...-susurró Clarke-. Ella era dura pero siempre protegía a su gente...siempre y estoy orgullosa de ella por eso pero...pero no quería que muriera.

Así que, como Patrick pensaba, Clarke y los demás pensaban que Lexa estaba muerta, seguramente por el incidente del espíritu de Heda.

-Clarke...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-susurró Patrick sintiendo que de la respuesta, dependía que el revelara la verdad o no.

Porque le había prometido silencio a Lexa pero si Clarke contestaba de la manera que él creía a su pregunta, entonces no podría esconder la verdad por más tiempo ya que no soportaba ver lágrimas en los ojos azules de la rubia.

-Si, claro...-dijo Clarke pasando una mano por sus ojos para quitarse las lágrimas.

-Tú...¿tú estas enamorada de Lexa?-preguntó Patrick lentamente.

Un segundo, dos, tres y cuatro y luego, Patrick tuvo su respuesta mirando a los ojos de la rubia antes de que Clarke contestara justo como él esperaba.

-Si...no lo supe hasta mucho más tarde pero si...me enamoré de Lexa-susurró Clarke.

Y entonces, Patrick supo que iba a contarle la verdad a estas chicas e iba a asumir las consecuencias cuando fuera necesario y pasara lo que pasara porque no podía seguir con esto.

-Entonces...tenemos que hablar sobre Lexa-dijo Patrick poniendo una mano sobre la de Clarke-. Respira, princesa, esto va a ser largo de contar.

Y al mismo tiempo que Clarke y las chicas lo miraban con confusión, Patrick tomó aire y abrió la boca para comenzar a contar lo que no sabían de esa historia.

La historia sobre la primera Comandante que pasó de desaparecer a ser su única esperanza.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Hoy no es un buen día para el mundo, fuerza Francia y fuerza Paris, fuerza Beirut, todos unidos podemos más que cualquier ataque que nos quieran lanzar.

Un abrazo a todos, estais en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Y ahora, os dejo el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Lexa, The Guardian**

Era de noche cuando Wick despertó empapado en sudor y Lexa supo que necesitaban actuar rápidamente para salvarlo. Se coloco a su lado mientras Bellamy cambiaba los vendajes y entonces vio un liquido blanco salir de la herida del chico, haciendole saber que el hielo, estaba saliendo de manera normal del cuerpo de Wick.

-Se pondrá bien-susurró Lexa-. Solo necesita que cuidemos de su herida.

-¿Y el hielo?-preguntó Bellamy.

-Esta saliendo gracias al calor del tigre, es una buena señal-dijo Lexa de nuevo.

La guardiana tocó la frente del chico para calmarlo y no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Lincoln, clavada en ella y en cada uno de los movimientos que hacía para cuidar de Wick.

 _Son como los de...pero es imposible..._

Él recordaba a alguien así atender a los niños enfermos en Polis durante sus breves visitas y casi no pudo respirar cuando recordó el gesto de la caricia en la frente, tan típico de esa persona.

-Parece que esta mejor-dijo Bellamy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Seguramente podrá despertar al amanecer y después, veremos como podemos movernos-dijo Lexa-. Deberíamos poder llevarlo hasta Korpat a cuestas siempre y cuando le pongamos un vendaje apretado, una vez allí, deberían poder tratarlo.

-Si, nuestras amigas deberían estar allí y una de ellas, Clarke Griffin es buena en esto-dijo Bellamy-. Podrá hacerse cargo de él.

Lexa se detuvo un segundo al escuchar que Clarke estaba en Korpat. El corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal aunque se imaginaba que era ella teniendo en cuenta que Bellamy hablaba de varias personas y ella podía casi asociar quienes eran solo mirándolos a ellos.

Clarke, por supuesto, Octavia, quizá hasta Raven a quien el herido no dejaba de llamar y...puede que alguien más que ella no conocía

Con un poco de suerte, Patrick las tendría en Korpat manteniendo su secreto porque si Clarke conocía que ella estaba allí y no la mataba, seguramente Octavia y Raven lo harían.

De repente, a Lexa llegó el olor a humedad típico de los días de lluvia y recordó que había hablado con su padre de la tormenta que azotaría esta noche la zona y que aunque leve, no le haría ningún bien a las heridas que Wick sostenía.

Podía incluso recrear el hielo que quedaba en su cuerpo.

-Tormenta...-susurró Lincoln.

-¿Que?-preguntó Bellamy antes de sentir el olor a humedad-. Mierda...Wick no puede volver a coger frio de nuevo y este fuego y el tigre no darán el suficiente calor.

Lexa miró a Wick, que aunque cubierto por el tigre podía todavía pasarlo mal y luego se tocó su chaqueta, era gruesa y dura y podría dar a Wick el calor que necesitaba para pasar la tormenta pero al dársela, revelaría su identidad.

 _Tiene que pasar tarde o temprano..._ -pensó Lexa con cierto pesar.

Miró a Wick y luego suspiró, no podía dejarlo morir después de todo y cuando estaba tan cerca de salvarlo y, además, sospechaba que Lincoln estaba empezando a darse cuenta de sus maneras de actuar.

Era cuestión de tiempo que la descubrieran.

 _Allá vamos..._

-Voy a darle mi ropa, le ayudará a mantener el calor y cuando pase la tormenta, la usaremos para estabilizarlo de camino a Korpat-dijo la guardiana sin detenerse a escuchar los comentarios de los otros dos chicos.

Bellamy y Lincoln miraron a la guardiana suspirar antes de desabrocharse la dura chaqueta que le llegaba a los pies y quitársela lentamente, revelando un cabello castaño largo que llegaba a su cintura, unos labios prominentes, una cara angelical y letal a la vez y unos ojos verdes que les quitaron el aliento.

No podía ser ella y a la vez lo era, allí, delante de ellos.

-Dios mio...-susurró Bellamy.

-Lexa...-dijo Lincoln.

Lexa suspiró y lanzó la chaqueta lentamente sobre Wick antes de moverse para afrontar a las dos personas que más la odiaban en este momento y no querían nada más que sus cenizas.

Pues bien, si las querían, aquí las tenían...

 **-STH-**

Patrick no sabía como empezar bien esa historia, de hecho, no estaba seguro de poder empezarla y estaba seguro de que Lexa le daría una patada por hablar pero aún así, llamó a su hermana y la trajo de apoyo antes de volver a mirar a las cuatro mujeres que lo esperaban con cierta impaciencia.

-Patrick, dijiste que esto no era buena idea-dijo Maya.

-No puedo verla sufrir-dijo Patrick mirando a Clarke-. No es lo que parece.

Maya le lanzó una mirada antes de que Rose les avisara para decirles que no salieran de sus hogares ya que la tormenta, aunque no era peligrosa, haría que estuviera lloviendo toda la noche creando la preocupación de las chicas por sus amigos.

-Esperemos que tu guardián sepa protegerlos-dijo Octavia.

-Mi guardián nació aquí y su deber es proteger a la gente, sea cual sea su lugar de origen-explicó Patrick-. Además, estoy convencido que no los dejará a su suerte, precisamente no a vuestros amigos.

La confusión se hizo presente en las chicas forzando a Patrick a sentarse, esta conversación iba a ser dura pero sabía que tenían que tenerla por el bien de todos, además, se lo debía a Lexa por todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

-Quiero que sepáis que no teníamos conocimiento de lo que estabais pensando y que de haberlo sabido, seguramente hubiéramos ido a buscaros antes-dijo Patrick antes de soltar un suspiro-. Se ha pasado tanto tiempo odiándose a si misma y a su decisión, a pesar de que al final parte de eso nos llevó a salvarnos, que realmente piensa que vais a matarla cuando os volváis a encontrar.

Patrick levantó la mirada para observar a Clarke, a quien realmente iban dirigidas sus palabras y pasó una mano por su pelo mientras su hermana se colocaba a su lado para darle toda la fuerza posible.

 _No seas cobarde, chico...ahora o nunca._

-El espíritu de Heda no vino a mi con la muerte de Lexa si no porque Lexa lo liberó-explicó Patrick acercándose a Clarke para tomar sus manos en las de él-. Lexa no esta muerta, Clarke, es mi guardiana.

Vio los ojos de Clarke abrirse en sorpresa y luego humedecerse mientras escuchaba gritos de sorpresa del resto de chicas detrás de él pero toda su determinación estaba en la rubia cuyos ojos azules comenzaron a brillar con la posibilidad de sus palabras mientras Patrick sonreía porque, finalmente, había conseguido darle una débil esperanza a Clarke para que creyera en lo que decía.

Y con eso, hasta que Lexa y los demás volvieran, tendría bastante.

 **-STH-**

De todas las reacciones que Lexa podía esperar, la que ocurrió no era precisamente la que esperaba. Tan pronto como se revelo a Bellamy y Lincoln, observó como el terrícola se lanzaba a abrazarla mientras Bellamy la miraba con una sonrisa.

 _No, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba..._

-Por supuesto que la única que podía cumplir la leyenda era tú, Lexa-dijo Lincoln abrazando a la chica.

-Lincoln...¿que estas haciendo?-preguntó Lexa incapaz de entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo sabemos todo-dijo Bellamy detrás de ellos-. Tú vuelta a la montaña, la salvación de los 47, tú protección sobre ellos...todo.

Lexa levantó una ceja en sorpresa y casi se echó a reír ante la perspectiva de salvadora de los 47 cuando ellos mismos se habían salvado sin que ella hiciera más que abrir la puerta del lugar donde estaban encerrados.

-No hice nada...-dijo Lexa cuando Lincoln se separó de ella-. Solo los traje aquí hasta que pudiéramos ir a buscaros.

-Los has mantenido con vida, Lexa, eso ya es más que nada-dijo Bellamy estirando una mano hacia la guardiana-. Gracias.

Lexa miró a Bellamy durante unos segundos antes de coger la suficiente confianza como para estrechar su mano y relajarse un poco aunque la verdad era que le costaba imaginar que las cosas fueran tan fáciles. Aunque ellos no la odiaban, la única que realmente le importaba era Clarke y no pensaba que la rubia fuera a perdonar una traición como la que había hecho.

-Clarke no va a poder creerse esto cuando te vea-dijo Bellamy mientras Lincoln asentía todavía mirando a Lexa

-Clarke debe odiarme...-comenzó Lexa.

-No seas idiota, Lexa-dijo Bellamy ante de mirarla con sus ojos serios, oscurecidos por la pena del recuerdo-. Clarke no es la misma desde que nos llegaron noticias de tu muerte...te ha llorado más de lo que puedes imaginar y...tu recuerdo siempre vive en ella.

Lexa no podía creérselo, ¿Clarke no la odiaba? Parecía una broma pero Bellamy estaba demasiado serio como para bromear y Lexa sintió la esperanza crecer en ella mientras Lincoln miraba hacia fuera, donde la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza antes de girarse, con los brazos cruzados, hacia Lexa.

-Ahora que sabes que Clarke no te odia y que nosotros tampoco lo hacemos-dijo Lincoln con un deje de sonrisa en las puntas de sus labios-. ¿Vas a contarnos como has llegado a ser guardiana?

Lexa miró hacia fuera y, dado que iban a estar allí largo rato, seguramente toda la noche, decidió que su historia podía ser contada hasta que pudieran irse de nuevo a Korpat donde Patrick y los demás los esperarían para tratar a Wick y por fin reunirse todos tras meses de estar perdidos.

Donde Clarke estaría esperándola sin saberlo.

-Muy bien-dijo Lexa sentándose en el suelo al lado de Wick-. Poneos cómodos.

Era hora de hacerles saber parte de la verdad que llevaba tiempo escondiendo de la gente que pensaba que la odiaba con todo su ser.

 **-STH-**

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla.

-Clarke, la tormenta...

-No me importa la tormenta, tengo que ir a buscarla.

Patrick estaba inclinado a hacerle caso a la rubia pero a pesar de todo, le había hecho una promesa a Lexa y pensaba cumplirla a pesar de la insistencia de Clarke y de su mirada asesina.

Por lo menos, esa era su intención hasta que Clarke se colocó a meros metros de él cuando se negó a ayudarla y le dijo que era mejor que esperara a que volvieran.

-Mira, chico, no vas a detenerme así que puedes ayudarme o puedes quitarte de mi camino, pero decide ahora y decide ya-gruño Clarke.

-Lexa me matara si dejo que os pase algo-dijo Patrick.

-Ella te matara si no la dejas ir-comentó Raven con una pequeña sonrisa.

No era una sorpresa para él que Raven, Octavia y Echo parecieran más felices después de conocer la verdad sobre Lexa y tras ver la reacción de Clarke. Se notaba que aquella rubia era la líder del grupo y sus emociones siempre estaban muy presentes para los demás.

Era por eso que Patrick entendía que ellas no iban a ayudarlo a parar a Clarke si ella quería salir a buscar a Lexa.

-Clarke, entiende que...-comenzó Patrick.

-Entiendo que la mujer que creí muerta esta viva y que necesito encontrarla lo antes posible-dijo Clarke seriamente antes de mirar al Comandante-. No lo entiendes, Patrick, nuestra historia es difícil y necesito que sepa...que sepa que estoy lista.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Patrick que, tras unos segundos de silencio se rascó la cabeza y gruño mientras su hermana lo miraba con cierta diversión.

-Es un rollo ser Comandante, ¿eh?-dijo Maya.

-Cállate-gruño Patrick antes de mirar a Clarke-. Hay una cueva, cerca de aquí, nunca he estado pero se como llegar porque hay veces que Lexa desaparece y...

-¿Donde esta?-preguntó Clarke.

-Te llevaré hasta allí-dijo Patrick.

Tenía que rendirse ante la mirada insistente de Clarke y la fuerza de la ayuda de sus amigas quien ya se estaban preparando para la nueva salida a pesar de que parecían cansadas.

-¿Vais a venir?-preguntó Patrick.

-Mi hermano y pareja de Echo, mi novio, el novio de Raven están allí también, ¿pensabas que nos íbamos a quedar?-dijo Octavia.

Patrick asintió y salió de su hogar ante la mirada de la gente que, a pesar de no entender que hacía no los detuvieron mientras se marchaban hacia el bosque en busca de su guardiana y sus amigos.

O lo que era lo mismo, en busca de Lexa y su encuentro con el pasado.

 **-STH-**

-...y así fui elegida como Guardiana mientras Patrick fue elegido como Comandante de los terrícolas-contó Lexa lentamente.

Lincoln asintió mientras Bellamy no podía salir de su sorpresa haciendo a Lexa sonreír. Había decidido dejar en la oscuridad quien había ayudado en su elección más que nada porque quería mostrárselo en persona, pues creía que Bellamy no la creería de otra manera y no quería que el chico se enfadara con ella ahora que parecían entenderse.

-Increíble, Lexa...y Patrick...ya tiene gracia que un secuestrado sea el nuevo Comandante-dijo Bellamy.

-Dímelo a mi-murmuró Lexa-. Desde entonces hemos estado entrenando duro para poder ser fuertes y la idea era ir a buscaros después.

-Claro...-dijo Lincoln lentamente al recordar como estaban las cosas en casa-. Menos mal que no habéis ido.

Eso cogió la atención de Lexa quien miró al chico con cierta sorpresa mientras Bellamy le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-¿Porque? ¿A pasado algo?-preguntó Lexa preocupada.

-Mucho-dijo Lincoln-. Lexa...si solo supieras que...

-¡Lexa!

La voz que se escuchaba fuera de la cueva llegó a Lexa como un golpe que le quitó el aire mientras Bellamy y Lincoln se levantaban en alerta y hasta Wick despertaba, algo mareado por la perdida de sangre pero mejor que la última vez que había estado consciente.

-¡Lexa!

-¿Esa es Clarke?-preguntó Bellamy a Lincoln.

-Es Clarke-rió Lincoln mirando a Lexa-. Parece que sabe que estas viva y a venido a buscarte.

Lexa se detuvo un segundo mirando a los chicos antes de salir corriendo hacia fuera llevada por las ganas de ver a la rubia y la disconformidad de saber que estaba ahí fuera, bajo la lluvia.

-¡Clarke!

-¡Lexa!

Los gritos sonaban de cerca y Lexa salió un poco más de la cueva cuando se dio cuenta de que Patrick estaba corriendo hacia ella con más gente detrás, gente que pudo reconocer al instante.

Octavia, Raven, otra chica más y...y...

-¡Clarke!

Entonces la rubia la miró, sus ojos azules brillando como Lexa recordaba y su sonrisa decorando su cara que hicieron a Lexa sonreír de manera automática antes de que Clarke echara a correr hacia ella gritando su nombre.

Lo siguiente que Lexa supo fue de un cuerpo chocando contra ella mientras sus labios rozaban los suyos para envolverlos en un beso que le devolvió la vida que pensaba perdida.

Y así, Clarke y Lexa volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez, en brazos de la otra.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Reencuentro! Aunque claro, esto no acaba aquí...

Gracias por leer! Que disfruteis!

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: Regrets Of The Past**

Poco le importaba que la lluvia cayera sobre ella, no cuando tenía a Lexa debajo de su cuerpo y la estaba besando con todo lo que tenía, horas sin cesar cargadas de pena y arrepentimientos que se desvanecían ahora, en un beso plagado de ganas y necesidad.

Los labios de Lexa eran como los recordaba, suaves e implacables cuando mordisqueaba los suyos dejando sensaciones dignas de recordar que hicieron a Clarke gemir entre sus brazos para deleite de la guardiana que solo pudo apretar más su agarre alrededor de su cuerpo.

Podían sentir las miradas detrás de ellas, podían sentir la risa de Patrick y los gritos de Octavia y Echo al ver a Bellamy y Lincoln pero su total atención estaba en ellas, en lo que sentía y en la emoción que estaba rompiendo a su alrededor hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno las obligó a separarse para inundarse mutuamente en el verde y azul de sus ojos.

-Júrame que esto no es un sueño-susurró Clarke pasando las manos por las mejillas de la morena-. Lexa, dime que eres real y que no voy a despertarme ahora mismo.

-Soy real, Clarke-murmuró Lexa forzándose a estar calmada a pesar de que sus emociones corrían libres al ver la mirada aguada de la rubia-. Soy real, estoy aquí.

Clarke sonrió y volvió a acercar sus labios para besarla cuando, de repente, escucharon un grito que no tenía nada de felicidad y entonces, Lexa recordó a Wick y sus heridas.

-Wick...-susurró Lexa.

-Raven...-susurró Clarke.

Adoptando de nuevo el papel de líderes, las dos chicas se levantaron empapadas del suelo y llenas de barro y corrieron hacia dentro donde encontraron a Raven al lado de Wick, intentando despertarlo mientras Octavia se abrazaba a Lincoln y Bellamy sostenía a una preocupada Echo.

Patrick se mantenía detrás del herido con una expresión serena en su cara.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Clarke mirando a Lexa con preocupación.

-Un hombre de Azgea lo cortó con su espada, por suerte, creo haber parado la congelación de su cuerpo y ahora solo necesita tiempo para curar-dijo Lexa seriamente antes de mirar a Raven-. Siento no poder hacer más.

-Le salvaste la vida-dijo Bellamy-. Sin ti no habríamos sabido nada sobre la congelación y Wick había muerto.

Raven miró a Lexa mientras tomaba la cara del chico herido suavemente para colocarla en su regazo y Lexa sintió la rojez apoderarse de sus mejillas mientras miraba al suelo creando una sonrisa en los labios de Clarke, quien tomó su mano y la subió hasta sus labios para besarle los nudillos.

-Gracias, Lexa-susurró Raven.

-No...no hay de que-dijo la morena.

Patrick sonrió al ver la unión tan fuerte que el grupo parecía tener y respiró cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo y que la lluvia había parado al mismo momento que Wick abría los ojos con dificultad.

-Eh...-susurró al encontrarse la mirada preocupada de Raven sobre él.

-Hola, cabezón...¿porque siempre tienes que meterte en estos líos?-preguntó ella con un tono suave en la voz.

-Ya sabes...cosas del oficio-susurró él-. ¿A quien le tocó salvarme esta vez?

-A la flamante ex-Comandante, amigo-dijo Bellamy a su lado-. Puedes darte por afortunado.

Wick levantó las cejas lentamente y miró hacia donde estaba Clarke solo para darse cuenta de que Lexa estaba a su lado y sus manos estaban unidas, bueno, más bien Clarke había pasado a rodear a Lexa entre sus brazos y la morena se apoyaba levemente en la rubia como si necesitara el contacto físico.

-¿Has vuelto de la muerte para sacarme de esta, Comandante?-susurró Wick todavía mareado por la perdida de la sangre.

-Más o menos, Wick-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa-. Ahora descansa, lo has hecho muy bien.

-Gracias...-murmuró Wick.

El chico volvió a cerrar los ojos y Lexa respiró mientras Clarke besaba su mejilla. Era genial sentir los labios de Clarke por su piel pero tenían que hablar largo y tendido de todo lo que había pasado y, además, ella tenía cosas que mostrarle.

Y Clarke tenía cosas que contarle sobre la gente que no estaba allí, ¿seguirían en la zona? ¿la odiarían? ¿la tratarían como Clarke y los demás la estaba tratando?

-Bueno, Lexa...¿que tal si volvemos a casa? Apuesto que el castigo de esta vez será fregar los platos de todo el clan durante una semana-dijo Patrick con un toque de risa en la voz.

Lexa lo miró antes de recordar su última aventura y su castigo por ello y cerró los ojos en desagrado antes de escuchar la risa de Clarke que le aceleró el corazón y le hizo mirar aquellos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

-¿Ahora recibes castigos?-preguntó Clarke acariciando su cintura con cariño.

-Ya no soy Comandante, solo una más que sobrevive con el resto y los mayores de la isla tienen sus respetables normas que seguir-dijo Lexa.

-¿Eres el arma más mortífera desde hace siglos y recibes castigos?-preguntó Lincoln a su derecha-. Lexa...no cambiarás nunca.

Lexa se sonrojó de nuevo y Clarke rio dándole un otro corto beso en los labios antes de tomar su mano y ver como Bellamy y Lincoln tomaban el cuerpo de Wick para ayudarlo a volver a Korpat con todos sus amigos.

-Clarke...tenemos que hablar-susurró Lexa mientras caminaban por el bosque.

-Lo sé pero dame este momento para mí, por favor-susurró Clarke.

Si, tenían mucho que hablar pero Lexa se permitió este momento y dejó que Clarke también disfrutara de el mientras pensaba que ahora era todo lo que tenían porque no sabía cuando tendría que llegar su hora.

Solo podía confiar en el hoy y junto con Clarke, esperaba poder vivir la vida como quería, día a día.

 **-STH-**

De vuelta en el campamento, Abby estaba preocupada, a estas alturas nadie la había llamado para informarle como estaban su hija y el resto y empezaba a pensar que los guardas los habían atrapado y los habían matado a mitad de camino.

Si perder a Jake había sido duro, perder a Clarke iba a ser insuperable pero Abby era una líder y necesitaba mantenerse fuerte, por ella y por la gente que quedaba a su cargo.

-Estarán bien-susurró Kane a su lado.

-No estoy segura...-dijo Abby pasando una mano por su pelo.

-Son fuertes, Abby. Lincoln conoce el terreno y Bellamy puede protegerlas aunque con Octavia y Echo no será muy necesario-dijo Kane poniendo una mano en su hombro-. Además tienen la brillantez de Raven y el liderazgo de Clarke, estarán bien.

-Más vale porque...

De repente, escucharon voces de soldados y vieron a unos cuantos llegando con cuerpos de otros soldados muertos haciendo que la garganta de Abby se encogiera ante la posibilidad que se presentaba delante de ella.

-¡Curandera!

Abby salió de la tienda a paso lento parándose delante de uno de los soldados quien le lanzó a otro de ellos al suelo y la miró con furia que no Abby se tomó con más calma de la que tenía.

-Soldado...

-Tenéis aliados fuertes en las montañas pero eso no os hará ganar-gruño el soldado.

Abby levantó una ceja porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando pero aún así, el soldado pateó a su compañero y la miró antes de sacar su espada para estirarla hacia ella en tono amenazante.

-La reina no estará complacida con tu hija y sus amigos, Abby de la gente del cielo-dijo el soldado-. Morirán por esto.

-Será si puedes cogerlos-retó Abby incapaz de detenerse.

Quizá se estaba jugando la vida pero por Clarke estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que no pudo hacer por Jake. El soldado la miró y bajó la espada antes de sonreír y mirar a su compañero con la mirada oscurecida.

-Ya veremos quien ríe el último-susurró el soldado.

Y se marchó, dejando a Abby con la sensación de que algo iba a pasar y no iba a poder detenerlo antes de que la mujer se marchara de nuevo a su tienda donde Kane tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Que te pasa?-preguntó Abby.

 _ **-¿Mamá?**_

Era Clarke y Abby suspiró casi sin darse cuenta antes de quitarle la radio a Kane y cerrar los ojos dando gracias a lo que fuera que había mantenido a su hija con vida.

-Clarke, menos mal-dijo Abby con lágrimas en las voz-. Los soldados han vuelto y pensé que vosotros...que tú...

 _ **-Estoy bien, mamá...Wick esta herido pero todos estamos bien-dijo Clarke con un punto de ternura en su voz.**_

-Menos mal...-susurró Abby.

 _ **-Mamá...Lexa nos salvó, esta viva y en Korpat, con los 47-dijo Clarke entonces.**_

Supo que Clarke no mentía por la felicidad en su voz y, de repente, Abby se encontró incapaz de pensar o de hablar por el montón de emociones que recorrían su cuerpo ante las nuevas noticias. Lexa era la posibilidad de libertad pero al mismo tiempo, también era un posible peligro.

No tendría piedad con ellos si se enteraba de que ahora eran parte de la Nación del Hielo.

-Clarke...me alegro mucho pero...-dijo Abby con toda la sinceridad que pudo mostrar en su voz-. Pero...¿sabe que ahora somos parte de la Nación del Hielo?

El silencio de Clarke fue suficiente para que Abby confirmara sus sospechas y, de repente, la idea de Lexa viva no era tan apetecible y no porque pensara que Lexa iba a matarlos, porque después de lo que pasó en la montaña ya no lo pensaba, si no porque odiaría que la morena terminara odiando a su hija por algo que no era culpa suya.

-Clarke, dile que fui yo-dijo Abby seriamente.

 _ **-Hablaré con ella y se que lo entenderá, mamá-dijo Clarke lo más convencida que pudo-. Sabe que significa hacer las cosas por tu gente, aunque no sean las acertadas.**_

-Pero...-dijo Abby.

 _ **-Tranquila...estaremos bien...-dijo Clarke-. Tengo que dejarte, Lexa ha venido para que hablemos.**_

Abby cerró los ojos de nuevo, se despidió de su hija y apagó la radio pasándola de nuevo a las manos de Kane que parecía tan preocupado como ella se sentía.

-¿Crees que Lexa se lo tomara bien?-preguntó Kane.

-No lo creo...si la reina odia tanto a Lexa imagino que Lexa sentirá lo mismo por ella-comentó Abby antes de dejar escapar un suspiro-. Tengamos cuidado, por si acaso.

Kane asintió y Abby volvió a sentarse de nuevo en el suelo, esperando, como siempre, a que su hija hubiera tomado la decisión correcta, no solo para ellos si no también para su propio corazón.

 **-STH-**

Patrick era listo, de eso Lexa no tenía ninguna duda, pero verlo mover a la gente sutilmente para que no las molestaran ni a ella ni a Clarke durante su charla le dejaba bien claro que su liderazgo se cimentaba más cada día creando un estado de orgullo que la ex-Comandante no había experimentado nunca.

Se sentía como una hermana mayor orgullosa de su hermano pequeño.

-¿En que piensas?

La voz de Clarke la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras la rubia se acercaba a ella tras una charla por radio, seguramente con su madre o con Kane y le rodeaba la cintura con sus manos para acercarla a su cuerpo con una sonrisa.

-En Patrick...-confesó Lexa colocando sus manos en los brazos de Clarke-. Se ha convertido en todo un líder.

-Ya lo veo...ha aprendido mucho de ti-dijo Clarke perdiéndose en los ojos verde de la morena.

 _No todo..._

Lexa sabía que tenía que mostrarle el lago, quería hacerlo y darle esa sorpresa tanto a ella como a Octavia y Bellamy pero no era el momento, no todavía, ahora tocaba esperar y hablar de como habían llegado aquí.

-Volviste...-susurró Clarke entonces.

-No pude dejarte atrás-dijo Lexa subiendo sus manos hasta las mejillas de Clarke para acariciarla con sus pulgares-. No es un misterio que siento cosas por ti, Clarke y no pude olvidarlas, ni siquiera por mi gente.

-Y volviste a por ellos...

-Ellos se salvaron solos, Clarke, yo solo los liberé de aquel lugar-dijo Lexa lentamente antes de sonreír-. Ellos me salvaron a mi, acogiéndome cuando Indra y mi gente me abandonaron.

Clarke cerró los ojos antes de inclinarse a la morena para besar sus labios, echaba de menos su boca a pesar de solo haber compartido un par de besos y Clarke no se cansaba de probarlos tantas veces como pudiera.

Era una idiota enamorada, al parecer.

-Lo siento, Lexa...-susurró Clarke cuando se separaron-. Siento no haber estado ahí para ti.

-No te preocupes, tu gente me ayudó-dijo Lexa entonces-. Y Korpat, por supuesto.

Clarke sonrió entonces, provocando más felicidad en Lexa de la que se había permitido sentir en muchos años.

-Tú lugar de nacimiento es hermoso, Lexa-susurró la rubia.

-Tengo que llevarte a un sitio que te va a encantar-dijo Lexa cerrando los ojos antes de acariciar con su nariz la mejilla y la nariz de Clarke-. Te echaba de menos.

-No más que yo a ti-susurró Clarke entonces-. Cuando pensé que estabas muerta...Lexa, no puedes imaginar lo que significó para mi darme cuenta de la verdad justo después de que Indra me dijera que estabas muerta y cuando el espíritu se marcho a buscar a su siguiente huésped. ...

-¿Que verdad?-preguntó Lexa.

-Que te quiero...que me he enamorado de ti-susurró Clarke.

Lexa no pudo contenerse más y antes de saber realmente que estaba haciendo, empujó con tremendo cuidado a Clarke hasta pegarla a la pared al tiempo que tomaba sus labios y colocaba las manos de la rubia sobre su cabeza sin dejarle hacer ningún movimiento.

-Yo...también...te quiero...-susurró Lexa entre besos.

-Lexa...-murmuró Clarke.

Los besos se hicieron más insistentes y más duros mientras Lexa movía a Clarke hacia la cama y la rubia saltaba para rodear la cintura de la morena con sus piernas hasta que cayeron en la cama, entre caricias y besos que las hicieron temblar de arriba abajo.

Pronto las chaquetas y la camiseta de Clarke quedaron descartados en el suelo mientras Lexa trazaba besos por el cuello de la rubia y bajando hacia su la curva de sus pechos al mismo tiempo que Clarke cerraba los ojos, se inclinaba y acariciaba el pelo moreno de Lexa que tanto parecía adorar.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke.

-Voy a hacerte mía, Clarke, en cuerpo y alma-susurró Lexa besando su hombro lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para adorarla como quería.

-No esperes más-susurró Clarke respirando pesadamente-. No te detengas.

Lexa levantó la mirada y verde oscuro chocó con azul oscuro en ganas de fuerza antes de que la morena sonriera y la besara en los labios, tomándose su tiempo en probar su boca antes de bajar la mano hacia los pantalones de Clarke.

-Prepárate para ser mía, Clarke-susurró Lexa besando su cuello.

-Créeme, no puedo estar más preparada.

Lexa sonrió al ver el deseo en Clakre y comenzó a agarrar sus pantalones cuando, de repente, algo cogió su atención. Era pequeño y lo tenía en el brazo pero era evidente e hizo que todo el deseo de Lexa desapareciera de un golpe.

-¿Lexa?-preguntó Clarke al notar que la morena se había detenido-. Cariño, ¿que pasa?

-Azgea...-susurró Lexa.

Clarke levantó una ceja antes de darse cuenta de lo que Lexa podría haber visto y se sintió a si misma palidecer notablemente mientras estiraba una mano para intentar agarrar a una Lexa que ya se había apartado de ella como si fuera una plaga.

-Lexa, por favor...-dijo Clarke.

-Eres...tú no, Clarke...por favor dime que tu no...-susurró Lexa.

Clarke no podía negarlo aunque quisiera porque su tatuaje no se lo permitía a pesar de que ella no era parte de eso y nunca lo sería.

Pero lo que ella pensara no importaba ahora, solo importaba Lexa y ahora, Lexa creía que era parte de Azgea, su peor enemigo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13: Living With The Choice**

Lexa no podía creérselo, justo cuando parecía que podía tener algo de felicidad, Azgea tenía que arrebatárselo de nuevo de la peor forma posible. Clarke era parte de ellos y como ella, seguramente los demás también lo serían.

-Esto...no pinta bien-dijo Echo mirando al resto del grupo.

Después de su descubrimiento, Lexa los había reunido a todos y había llamado solo a Patrick sabiendo que necesitaba al Comandante para tomar una decisión sobre lo que debían hacer ahora.

No podía albergar a gente de Azgea pero tampoco podía abandonarlos, no a ellos.

-Vale...-dijo Patrick rascándose la cabeza-. Necesitamos una explicación y más vale que sea buena.

Clarke no dejaba de mirar a Lexa pero la morena simplemente no podía mirarla, no cuando la duda de que la hubiera traicionado como ella misma había hecho en la montaña se reflejaba en sus ojos con tanta firmeza.

-Abby Griffin se alió con la Reina del Hielo en un momento de locura-intentó explicar Bellamy-. Estábamos solos, Clarke había desaparecido y no podíamos sobrevivir.

-¿No estabas?-preguntó Patrick con un toque de sorpresa.

-No...la culpa por vuestra muerte me llevó a buscar la soledad-dijo Clarke sin dejar de mirar a Lexa-. Lexa, por favor, tan pronto como supe lo que pasaba volví y he estado en contra de esto desde el principio.

-Tiene razón, Lexa-dijo Raven al lado de Clarke-. Todos estábamos en contra pero Abby buscó nuestra supervivencia y vosotros ya no estabais allí...no fue la mejor elección pero fue la que Abby tenía en aquel momento.

Las palabras de Raven golpearon a Lexa más cerca de lo que quiso y antes de que nadie más pudiera decir nada, la morena salió de la tienda corriendo al tiempo que sentía la culpa comiéndola por dentro.

Por su abandono ellos estaban en manos de Nia, la misma mujer que la odiaba con todo su ser y que disfrutaba torturando a aquellos no seguían sus normas...la misma mujer que asesinó a Costia y que tuvo que poner en la coalición cuando la supervivencia de su gente fue más importante que su venganza.

Y, como con Costia, sus decisiones habían hecho a los demás sufrir y a Nia tener el control de la gente del cielo.

-Lexa...

La voz de Clarke la hizo detenerse pero ni siquiera se movió cuando sintió los pasos de la rubia detrás de ella y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, haciéndola girar para miar a Clarke a los ojos.

-No estamos de su parte-susurró Clarke.

Lexa la miró y por un momento no pudo creerse que dudara de ella. Clarke jamás haría nada así, ella no estaba hecha para traicionar a los suyos, no era como ellos, bastos y cargados de rencor y de poder.

No, Clarke era un ángel, como Costia y las dos las había destruido: a una con la muerte y a otra con la fuerza de convertirla en lo que ella había sido.

-Clarke, tu madre hizo lo que tenía que hacer buscando apoyos, aunque no fueran los correctos-dijo Lexa colocando sus manos sobre los brazos de la rubia antes de soltar un suspiro-. Lo siento, toda esta situación es culpa mía.

-Eh...no, Lexa, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto-dijo Clarke mirando los ojos verdes de la morena.

Lexa la miró entonces y Clarke pudo ver su culpa en ellos. Lexa se culpaba por todo lo que había pasado con la Nación de Hielo a pesar de que ella no había tomado las decisiones y Clarke no quería nada más que hacerla entender que no era así.

Por eso le agarró la cara con firmeza y la beso intentando aclarar toda su mente. Lexa no tenía la culpa y Clarke iba a usar hasta el último ápice de fuerza para demostrarlo por eso empujó a la morena hasta un árbol y la tomó en sus brazos dejando sus labios bajar por su barbilla hasta su cuello mientras Lexa soltaba un gemido lleno de necesidad.

Iban a darse un tiempo o por lo menos, eso pensaban hasta que Patrick apareció de la nada y las sorprendió creando un fuerte rechazo por las dos mujeres mientras el chico tosía y las miraba sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento en su mirada.

-¿Cuando te has hecho tan bueno en el sigilo?-preguntó Lexa casi sin aire y pasando una mano por los hombros de Clarke.

-No me he hecho bueno, eras tú, que estabas distraída-se burló el chico llevándose una sonrisa de Lexa que Clarke beso.

Esta sonrisa cargada de cariño era la que Clarke iba a luchar por ver todos los días durante lo que les quedara de vida.

-Muy bien, chico, ¿que quieres?-preguntó Lexa de nuevo mientras ella y Clarke se separaban del árbol.

-He estado hablando con Bellamy y el resto-dijo Patrick-. Creo que podemos confiar del todo en ellos y...

-¿Y?

-Y dicen que necesitan ayuda, que la Reina del Hielo los tiene casi como esclavos-dijo Patrick con preocupación-. No podemos dejarlos así.

Lexa asintió, necesitaban un plan fuerte y capaz para liberar al resto de la gente del campamento y luego tendrían que prepararse para la guerra contra Nia porque por supuesto, ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

 _El destino tiene una manera divertida de reencontrarnos..._

Lo que le llevó a mirar a Clarke de nuevo y tomar su mano antes de mirar a Patrick quien pareció entender lo que quería decir.

-Tenemos que llevarlos al lago-dijo Lexa-. Debemos discutir todo esto.

-Tienes razón-dijo Patrick-. Reuniré a todos para ir.

Patrick se marchó y Clarke le lanzó una mirada a la morena que solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa porque ella si sabía lo que iban a encontrar allí, a diferencia de Clarke y sabía que necesitaban sus guías para poder seguir adelante con lo que fueran a hacer.

Porque si de algo estaba segura Lexa, era de que Nia tendría algo preparado para ellos y quería estar lista para ella.

Esta vez, la balanza se inclinaría por una de ellas de forma permanente y Lexa necesitaba tener todo preparado en caso de que no fuera a a su favor.

 **-STH-**

A estas alturas, todos podían saber cuando Daedreon estaba nervioso, como ahora, cuando no dejaba de caminar a un lado a otro con la mirada de Jake centrada en él como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

Para él, todo iba como debía ir.

-No te entiendo, Daedreon, nuestras hijas están juntas, van a venir y vamos a pensar un plan para salvar al resto-dijo Jake tras varios minutos de silencio-. Todo va como debe ir.

-No sabes más que parte de las cosas, Jake-dijo Daedreon.

-Entonces dime todo...dime que es lo que no me estas contando-presionó Jake.

-Lexa...-susurró Daria al lado de Aurora.

Anya agachó la cabeza y Jarrod miró a su esposa Aurora quien parecía tan confundida como él mientras Daria pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su mirado y besaba su hombro para intentar darle la paz que se merecía.

-¿Que pasa con Lexa? ¿Es por la guerra contra la Nación del Hielo?-preguntó Jake entonces-. Si es eso, podéis calmaros, mi hija no dejará que le pase nada, ni los demás tampoco...Lexa va a sobrevivir a esta guerra.

Daedreon suspiró, incapaz de decir nada porque no podía, no era su deber cambiar el destino de su pequeña por más que quisiera o por más que deseara que ella tuviera todo en esta vida con la mujer que amaba.

-Calmaos...-susurró Jake antes de darles una sonrisa-. Todo saldrá bien.

Daedreon suspiró y miró al suelo mientras su esposa lo abrazaba y, entre las sombras, Anya miraba con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla mientras tomaba la decisión que tenía que tomar.

Tenía que poner en sobre aviso a Lexa y dejarla planificar sus momentos finales en un camino que solo podía llegar a un final que nadie quería creer y muchos no podrían aceptar.

Un final, que llevaría a la Guardiana ser, de nuevo, la llave hacia un nuevo futuro.

 **-STH-**

-¿Donde vamos?-preguntó Echo.

-Vamos a un sitio especial, tenemos que mostraros algo y, a la vez, tenemos que hablar con alguien allí-dijo Patrick.

Clarke suspiró con sus manos entrelazadas con las de Lexa mientras caminaban hacia una especie de cueva, que parecía más bien una montaña y pensaba en lo que podían encontrar una vez llegaran allí.

Algo que, mirando las caras de Lexa y Patrick, parecía prometedor.

-¿Que me escondes, guardiana?-susurró Clarke mirando a la morena.

-Ya lo verás...skai prisa-murmuró Lexa.

Clarke sintió el fuego quemando su interior al escuchar hablar su idioma natal a Lexa y reprimió las ganas de tomarla allí mismo apretando su mano mientras Lexa le daba una sonrisa y acercaba sus labios a su oído.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?-murmuró Lexa.

 _Maldita sabelotodo..._ -pensó Clarke con una sonrisa.

-Veremos quien le gusta a quien cuando volvamos a casa, Leksa...-murmuró Clarke.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lexa de oscurecer su mirada y Clarke soltó una carcajada antes de que Patrick se detuviera en la entrada de la cueva y se girara a mirarlas, siguiendo la misma ruta de mirada para Echo y Bellamy y Lincoln y Octavia.

-Ah...soy el único sin pareja-comentó el chico.

-La vida es dura para ti, ¿eh, campeón?

Patrick suspiró antes de que Lexa sonriera y, sorprendiendo a aquellos que no la habían visto, Anya apareció allí, con su pelo rubio transparente y su mirada de pocos amigos que asustó al pequeño Comandante.

-Anya, por dios, podrías parecer menos peligrosa-murmuró Patrick.

-¿Y perderme tu cara? Ni en broma-dijo Anya antes de mirar a Clarke-. Clarke de la gente del cielo...volvemos a encontrarnos.

Clarke no tenía palabras para hablar así que miró a Lexa, quien apretó el agarré de su mano y miró a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa.

-Este es el lago de las almas-dijo Lexa para todos-. Aquí es donde las almas que no pasan al otro lado, ya sea por deseo propio, porque tengan algún asunto pendiente o porque no puedan hacerlo, viven y pasan la eternidad hasta que puedan dirigirse al descanso eterno.

-Anya...-susurró Clarke.

Anya levantó las cejas al escuchar las lágrimas en la voz de Clarke y esta vez, fue el turno de Lexa de abrazar a la rubia entre sus brazos mientras besaba su mejilla a modo de reverencia.

-No pasa nada, Clarke-dijo Anya entonces-. Las cosas estaban escritas así y no te culpo por ello.

Clarke suspiró dejando una lágrima escapar por su mejilla y que Lexa recogió con sus labios antes de lanzarle una mirada de gratitud a su amiga quien se giró, incapaz de mirar a Lexa a los ojos.

Algo que se clavó en el corazón de la guardiana con temor.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Patrick-. Tenéis que conocer a los demás, son mucho más agradables que doña ordenes.

-¡Patrick!-llamó Lexa.

Patrick recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Anya antes de que entraran al lago, donde Daedreon y Daria esperaban con sus ojos cargados de paz y serenidad, como siempre que venían a verlos.

Aunque había algo más que Lexa no podía definir.

-Padre...madre...-dijo Lexa con una sonrisa.

-¿Padre? ¿Madre?-preguntó Clarke repentinamente nerviosa.

Las risas de Octavia y Bellamy recibieron una mirada asesina de Clarke mientras Lexa saludaba a sus padres y los llevaba hacia ellos mostrando perfectamente de donde venía Lexa.

La mirada verde y la fuerza implacable de su padre mezclados con la belleza y la bondad de su madre.

-Padre...madre...esta es la gente del cielo, Octavia y Bellamy Blake-explicó Lexa-. Luego esta uno de nosotros, Lincoln y...espera...no se quien eres tú...

-Echo...una rebelde de Azgea...-explicó Echo estirando su mano hacia Lexa-. No soy parte de ellos a pesar de mi origen y...bueno, encontré algo por lo que luchar de vuestro lado.

Lexa pasó una mirada de Echo a Bellamy y asintió antes de tornar su mirada a Clarke, quien estaba en silencio y miraba al suelo más de lo que Lexa esperaba.

-Padre...madre...esta es Clarke de la gente del cielo, su líder y mi...-comenzó Lexa.

-Y tú...¿como lo llaman? ¿amor?-preguntó su padre con un deje de diversión.

Clarke se sonrojó visiblemente y Lexa suspiró acercándose a Clarke para tomarla en sus brazos y mirar a sus padres con orgullo.

-Es la mujer que amo, padre-dijo Lexa sin lugar a dudas sobre sus palabras.

Daria sonrió y Daedreon pareció orgulloso de ella aunque había algo más, una pena que les llenaba los ojos y que Lexa no sabía como explicar aunque decidió dejarlo para más adelante al ver unas luces que venían desde el fondo de la cueva.

-Deben ser ellos-comentó Patrick.

Lexa sonrió y se separó de Clarke antes de correr a las luces y desaparecer en la oscuridad dando unos minutos para que los otros tres espíritus pudieran hablar con la gente que estaba allí.

-Clarke...-susurró la madre de Lexa a su lado.

-¿Si?-preguntó la rubia algo nerviosa.

-Vive cada segundo como si fuera el último-dijo su madre.

Clarke la miró y estuvo a punto de preguntarle el porque de ese comentario cuando, acercándose a ella, vio a Lexa acompañado de la persona que no pensaba volver a ver jamás y que ahora la miraba con una sonrisa que no cabía en su boca.

-Papa...-susurró Clarke.

-Puedes abrazarlo, Clarke-susurró Lexa-. Aquí se puede.

Clarke se lanzó a la carrera cayendo en brazos de su padre mientras Lexa se apartaba levemente y entonces, miraba a los hermanos Blake antes de gesticular a las otras dos luces a que aparecieran delante de ellos.

-Octavia, Bellamy, vosotros también tenéis visita-susurró Lexa.

Bellamy sintió que su boca caía al suelo y Octavia se echó a llorar cuando se encontraron con el abrazo de sus padres, quienes miraron a sus pequeños con lágrimas en los ojos y emociones que jamás habían sentido antes.

El lago tembló con la cantidad de cariño, afecto y amor que rodeaba el lugar y Lexa no pudo más que sonreír antes de que Anya tocara su hombro con una mano y la morena se encontrara con los ojos tristes de su amiga, mirándola como si ella fuera un cordero a punto de morir.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que era la misma mirada que tenían sus padres.

-Anya..

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Anya-. Es hora de que conozcas tu futuro en este lugar.

Lexa respiró, miró una vez más el reencuentro y se alejó con Anya ante la mirada de sus padres que luego bajaron su vista al suelo y sin que nadie más se diera cuenta de su marcha hacia el futuro.

Su futuro, el cuál no parecía muy prometedor.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Gracias por todas las visitas, follows, favs y comentarios, no me cansaré de decirlo nunca.

Ahora os dejo el capitulo y...la cosa se complica...

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: As If I Was Nothing**

Las noticias de la escapada de un grupo de gente del cielo llegaron a Nia por la mañana, en medio de su desayuno e hicieron que su retorno al campamento fuera mucho más rápido de lo anticipado al saber quienes eran los miembros del grupo que se habían escapado.

Octavia y Bellamy Blake, Raven Reyes, Kyle Wick, Lincoln, Echo y Clarke Griffin, los más rebeldes y los únicos que podía causarle un problema mayor de lo que necesitaba o de los que tenía.

-Mi reina...-dijo su emisario.

-Quiero que le mandes este mensaje a Abby Griffin y que no le avises de mi llegada-dijo la reina-. Partiré esta misma tarde.

-Si, mi reina...

-Asegúrate que nadie lo sabe...ni siquiera el viento.

El mensaje asintió de nuevo antes de marcharse y Nia volvió a sentarse en su asiento con la copa de vino en su mano antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo, esta vez, por una persona indeseada.

-¿Que buscas, Luna?

-Saber cuando te marchas, Nia-respondió Luna con la misma firmeza que la reina.

-Pronto...tengo que reunirme con mi gente en el campamento-dijo Nia antes de sonreír-. Ya sabes, la gente del cielo.

Luna apenas se movió pero pudo ver su disconformidad y su confusión al saber que la gente del cielo estaban ahora de su parte, después de Lexa y la guerra con la gente de la montaña tiempo atrás.

Pero no hizo ningún gesto y simplemente se dio la vuelta para marcharse ante la mirada de Nia. Luna no era una guerrera, ni su clan tampoco pero no dudaba de que hubiera presentado batalla de estar con Lexa cuando vivía.

Luna era por pura definición e ironía, la única amiga real que Lexa tenía y gracias a eso, sus planes se veían entorpecidos una vez más por el recuerdo de la morena.

-No importa...-se dijo a si misma-. Tengo tiempo.

Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era volver al campamento y enseñarle a toda esa gente quien mandaba allí y porque era mala idea meterse con ella o con su mandato.

Y lo iba a hacer de la peor manera.

 **-STH-**

Lexa no entendía porque Anya la arrastraba tan lejos del grupo pero la rubia solo siguió con su camino sin mirar nada más que sus propios pensamientos y como iba a decir lo que Lexa tenía que saber.

-Anya...¿que va mal?-preguntó Lexa.

-Todo...-dijo Anya antes de detenerse, girándose para mirar a su amiga-. Todo va mal, Lexa, todo va a ir a peor.

Lexa no entendía de lo que estaba hablando pero si sabía que ella tenía miedo de algo, así como sus padres también lo tenían.

-Mis padres también tienen esa mirada-susurró Lexa.

-Tus padres y yo sabemos más de esta historia que nadie, Lexa-susurró Anya sin mirarla a los ojos-. Tu alma, tu ser...siempre estará atada a la guerra...a esta guerra.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Lexa.

-A que van a hacer planes, planes peligrosos pero solo tu decidirás el destino de la reina y luego, como guardiana tendrás otro lugar donde ir, gente que siempre va a necesitarte, siempre tendrás que luchar...hasta que la leyenda que tu padre nos contaba cuando eramos niñas termine con todo-dijo Anya con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

 _Siempre arrastraras a todos a la lucha y quizá a la muerte..._

La verdad que Anya no quería decir se clavó en el corazón de Lexa con fuerza y casi la hizo tambalearse mientras usaba una roca para apoyarse. Su leyenda requería que luchara y cuando salvo a Patrick juró hacerlo hasta su último aliento creyendo que no volvería a tener nada con Clarke.

Y ahora no iba a tenerlo porque de hacerlo, tendría que condenarla a esta vida hasta que murieran.

Anya la miró lentamente, como si intentara saber que pensaba pero Lexa se cerró, no quería que nadie la viera romperse, ni quería mostrar sus lágrimas por la oportunidad arrebatada por un mundo mejor.

Porque si Lexa tenía algo claro, era que jamás iba a condenar a Clarke a una vida así, por mucho que se quisieran.

-Anya, háblame de esos planes-dijo Lexa intentando mitigar su dolor con su típica postura de guerra-. Dime que va a pasar...

-No puedo...-susurró Anya.

-¡Anya!

-¡Lexa! ¡Anya!

La voz de Patrick las alertó y les hizo ponerse en orden mientras el chico las miraba y les indicaba que fueran hacia él con mucha energía.

-¡Estamos hablando! ¡Creo que tenemos un plan!

Y entonces las dos chicas se miraron, Anya dejando escapar un suspiro y Lexa con preocupación porque como Anya había dicho, sus planes eran peligrosos y más cuando iban en contra de una reina del hielo.

 **-STH-**

La reunión estaba cargada de ideas y Lexa escuchó cada una de ellas pero la que más fuerza tenía era ir al campamento, coger a la gente y volver a Korpat para prepararse para la guerra en caso de que Nia quisiera una.

Obviamente, esta gente no conocía a la reina del hielo, no como Lexa.

-Es una locura...-dijo Lexa levantándose de su lugar entre Clarke y Anya-. No podemos hacer eso.

-Es perfecto ahora, Lexa-insistió Patrick-. Podemos usar el factor sorpresa y los soldados no podrán hacer nada.

-Ni siquiera ellos saben cuantos soldados hay allí y no voy a contar que Nia esté porque eso tampoco lo sabemos-dijo Lexa-. Patrick, bien podríamos estar salvando a la gente y ella aparecer de la nada.

-El viaje de aquí a Polis lleva días, tenemos tiempo todavía si lo hacemos ahora-respondió Patrick.

-Esto es lo que Nia quiere, atraernos a todos a su trampa-insistió Lexa.

-No sabe que estas viva-dijo Bellamy seriamente.

-Eso no cambia nada, podría saberlo en las próximas horas o peor aún, podría descubrirlo cuando estemos allí y matarme o matar a Patrick-dijo Lexa antes de mirar a Patrick-. Ella no puede hacerse con los espíritus, Patrick, si lo hace, reinará sobre todo.

Porque así era las cosas, quien tuviera a Heda y el espíritu del guardián sería invencible y Lexa no podía permitir que eso pasara cuando había tanto futuro por el que luchar aún y tantas vidas que salvar.

Pero vio el cambio en Patrick y, a su vez, observó que desde Clarke hasta Echo pasando por Jake, Jarrod y Aurora, todos coincidían con el chico y sus sentimientos.

-Así que es eso...-susurró Patrick-. Sacrificas a mi gente por dos espíritus.

El golpe invisible casi fue demasiado para Lexa pero la mujer logró mantenerse en pie observando que Clarke ni siquiera podía mirarla y los demás no parecían saber que pensar sobre sus palabras.

Ellos no entendía nada y Lexa estaba furiosa.

-No es eso y lo sabes, como...¿como puedes pensar eso?-preguntó Lexa.

-Porque podemos hacerlo, somos los mejores guerreros y Nia no sabe que seguimos vivos o que ellos se escaparon aún.

-Eso no lo sabes, la radio la tiene Raven y solo ella sabe lo que habla con Abby-dijo Lexa entonces-. Bien puede ser que Abby le haya dicho que Nia lo sabe y no lo sepamos nosotros o que Abby no haya visto a ningún mensajero abandonar el campamento, Patrick, razona y no te pongas en medio de algo que es más grande que tú.

-Tú eres lo único que esta en medio-dijo Patrick-. Eres cobarde, Lexa y esta es la segunda vez que te marchas de una batalla dejando detrás a la gente que dices que quieres, adelante, salva tus espíritus que yo salvaré a mi gente...gente a la que no perteneces.

El veneno de sus palabras, aunque Lexa sabía que solo venían de la preocupación por su gente y la incapacidad de hacerla ver su plan, lo sintió como una punzada en el corazón pero casi le dolió más ver que nadie parecía estar en contra de sus pensamientos.

Solo su padre, su madre y Anya permanecían a su lado.

 _Tu alma esta ligada a la guerra, para siempre, ellos no te necesitan, no eres su gente y tú todavía tienes una misión que cumplir..._

Quizá no era tan mala idea dejar que la odiaran después de todo, solo tenía que cumplir su papel y ellos se marcharían, dejándola sola para hacer frente a su destino.

De repente y a pesar de que Patrick se veía fuerte como Comandante y sabía que Lexa jamás lo atacaría, el chico sintió miedo al ver la cara de la guardiana. Su expresión había cambiado a piedra, sus ojos verdes eran duros y fríos y sus labios solo una pequeña línea en su cara.

-Tienes razón, Comandante-susurró Lexa en una voz que Patrick no había escuchado jamás-. No soy parte de tu gente y la mía me abandonó hace mucho tiempo, no tengo lugar donde ir ni nada por lo que luchar, ya no.

Ni siquiera miró a Clarke pero Patrick si lo hizo y pudo ver la sorpresa y la culpa en los ojos de la rubia mezclados también con una duda que, seguramente desde la montaña, siempre llevaría con ella.

Como los demás, como él, tenían miedo de que Lexa los traicionará, aunque bien podía ser un miedo ridículo, era tan real como el miedo de perder a su gente.

-Anya...acompáñalos a todos a la salida que Jake, Aurora y Jarrod también se vayan, extenderé mi energía hasta el Campamento Jaha con la condición de que no lo abandonen, si lo hacen, desaparecerán-susurró Lexa mirando al suelo-. Debo prepararme en caso de que la reina del hielo decida que sus cabezas no son suficiente.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke.

-Ve con tu gente, Clarke-gruño la guardiana-. De todas formas, no estábamos destinadas a pasar.

Porque Lexa siempre sería de la guerra y Clarke nunca tendría paz, no con ella a su lado.

Anya miró a Lexa antes de suspirar y chasquear sus dedos, haciendo desaparecer a todos para volver a hacerlos desaparecer en la salida de la cueva con una mirada que no daba lugar a nada bueno.

-Anya, sabes que Lexa...-comenzó Jake.

-Cállate...-gruño Anya-. Acabáis de destrozar por última vez a la mujer que esta ahí dentro, ¿me oís? La última vez.

-Pero, Anya...-intentó razonar Patrick.

Anya procedió a darle una patada en estomago que lo dobló y se agacho antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla colocandolo frente a ella.

-Nunca vuelvas aquí, chico-gruño Anya-. Dado que no somos tu gente, no merecemos tu presencia.

Lo lanzó contra Clarke y entró de nuevo en la cueva, al tiempo que creaba un halo que los rodeo y que le hizo a Jake caminar haca atrás cuando pensó en volver a la cueva para hablar con ellos.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Jarrod.

-Ha creado una barrera-susurró Jake tocando la barrera-. No podemos pasar.

Clarke suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos y dejó a Patrick en el suelo antes de mirar hacia la cueva, esperando ver a Lexa salir y hablar con ella, dejar todo este enfado y estar juntas como querían.

Porque para Clarke, Lexa era más que su gente...era su vida...

-Volvamos a Korpat-dijo Patrick rascándose la cabeza-. Contaremos el plan allí.

-¿Y si Lexa tiene razón?-preguntó Echo entonces-. ¿Y si Nia nos encuentra en pleno acto? No nos dejará vivir.

-No pasará nada de eso porque seremos más rápidos-dijo Patrick mirando al suelo ya no tan seguro de si mismo-. Y ahora vamos, hay mucha gente que salvar.

Solo esperaban hacer lo correcto y no cometer el error que Lexa les había dicho que cometerían porque entonces, estarían muertos.

 **-STH-**

Abby había recibido la carta por la mañana, cerca de la hora del almuerzo y sintió que la fuerza la dejaba al leer que, al parecer, la reina del hielo sabía de la escapada de Clarke y los demás e iba a tomar medidas una vez volviera al campamento.

Tenía que avisar a Raven pero por desgracia, los guardias había decidido que ese día era el indicado para mantenerla ocupada y no había tenido un momento de calma hasta la tarde, donde se encontró con Kane en su tienda.

-¿Crees que vendrá por sorpresa?-preguntó Kane.

-Se que lo hará-gruño Abby caminando de un lado a otro-. Sabía que era una mala idea, Kane, si viene y no los ve...

-Tranquila...-susurró Kane-. Avisemos a Raven y a los demás.

Abby asintió y cogió la radio para avisar a su hija y a los demás, cuando, de repente, la tienda se abrió y la persona que más temía en el mundo se abrió paso hasta ella con una sonrisa cargada de hielo y su espada brillando con la luz del sol delante de ellos.

-Abby Griffin, dime, ¿donde estan tu hija y los demás chicos?-preguntó la voz de mujer.

Abby tragó saliva y miró a Kane antes de volver a mirar a la mujer. Su cuerpo tapa el sol y la hacia todavía más letal de lo que era, a ella y a su mirada cargada de sangre que iba a empezar a derramar con ellos.

-¡Habla o mataré a toda tu gente!-amenazó la mujer.

Era la reina del hielo y estaba dispuesta a matarlos si no empezaban hablar, ahora.

 **-STH-**

Después de contarles el plan a los demás y discutir un rato más sobre Lexa, quien tenía una fuerte aliada en Maya y como iban a hacer las cosas, Clarke decidió volver al lago con la esperanza de conseguir hablar con la morena y convencerla para que viniera con ella.

Clarke la necesitaba en su vida y no le gustaba la idea de que Lexa pensara que no era así.

Llegó a la cueva e intentó entrar pero fue recibida por la energía de Anya y suspiró, colocando una mano sobre la fuerza antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Lexa...Lexa se que puedes oírme, déjame entrar...-dijo Clarke.

No tuvo respuesta y Clarke suspiró, apoyando su frente contra el campo de energía antes de pensar que iba a decir. Patrick quería salir esa misma noche y ella necesitaba hacer esto porque, como bien había apuntado Lexa, la idea era una completa locura.

Aunque también era su plan inicial y su única esperanza de ser libres.

-Lexa, no se que va a pasar ahí fuera, no se si encontraremos a Nia o a sus soldados, no se si vamos a morir o si nos vamos a salvar o si podremos volver aquí o si...o si estarás cuando volvamos-susurró Clarke con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla-. Pero tienes que saber que lo que siento por ti es real y que si nos volvemos a encontrar, voy a necesitarte tanto como ahora.

Le dolía el pecho y no podía negarlo, despedirse de Lexa era demasiado para ella y por eso, se separó del campo de fuerza y comenzó a andar hacia Korpat de nuevo con el corazón pesado y la mente nublada por la fuerza de un amor que no parecía tener cabida en este mundo.

Aunque, si se hubiera quedado un minuto más, hubiera escuchado las palabras de una mujer, rota por el dolor pero todavía preparada para cumplir el destino que ahora si, conocía por completo.

-Ai hod you in, Clarke-susurró Lexa-. Ojalá nos veamos de nuevo.

Era una despedida, para ahora y para siempre porque aunque se volverían a encontrar, Lexa conocía toda la historia y sabía que, por más que peleara, no podría cumplir su amor en esta vida.

Quizá, en la siguiente, tendría más suerte.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Seguramente uno de los capítulos más tristes que he leído, he llorado escribiendo y redactando todo esto así que, suerte.

Gracias!

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: The Golden Armor**

Lexa suspiró cuando por fin no quedo nadie cerca de ella más que sus padres y Anya y se sentó de nuevo en la roca, incapaz de poder hacer nada más que mirar al lago delante de ella.

No quedaba nadie, ninguno de sus amigos, ni Clakre.

-Hija, tienes que levantarte-dijo su padre.

-No se como, padre...he perdido todo-dijo Lexa.

Su padre miró al suelo y su madre se colocó a su lado para abrazarla antes de que Anya se acercara a ella con uno de los libros que solía usar para enseñar a Patrick y que dejó delante de Lexa.

-Recuerda que todavía tienes que lidiar con Nia-dijo Anya.

-Yo sola no podré, Anya...puedo ser una guardiana pero no soy bastante fuerte-dijo Lexa.

-Si lo eres, solo que no sabes como usar tu fuerza-dijo Anya.

Aquello fue como una idea que llegó a Daedreon y Daria de la misma forma que había pasado con Anya y que hizo que Lexa los mirara a los tres con cierta confusión detrás de su evidente pena.

Estaban tramando algo para ella, podía notarlo.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Lexa.

-La armadura de oro-dijo Anya señalando el libro-. Este lago y nosotros, podemos dártela, aunque solo por un poco de tiempo.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Lexa de nuevo sin poder entender lo que su mejor amiga decía.

Daedreon sonrió y cogió el libro para leerlo antes de pasárselo a su hija y señalarle el párrafo al que Anya se refería y que Lexa leyó antes de dejar caer el libro y mirar a su familia con los ojos abiertos.

El libro decía que si los antepasados del guardián formaban un arco, el poder del lago pasaría a ese guardián creando una armadura de oro que podría ayudar en el cometido de su misión. También decía que esa energía haría que todo desapareciera y que una vez usada, el guardián no podría volver a usarla. La energía tendría que encontrar un nuevo lugar donde residir y el guardián debía decidir donde sería ese lugar.

-Me estas diciendo que si dais la energía al lago...podré usar la armadura de oro-susurró Lexa.

-Si, hija, puedes hacerlo-dijo Daedreon.

 _No...no puedo hacerlo..._

-No voy a hacerlo...si lo hago, os perderé...-susurró Lexa.

-Cariño...-dijo su madre.

-¡No!

Lexa se dio la vuelta para evitar que la convencieran pero se dio de golpe con Anya quien le asestó un puñetazo y la tiró al suelo mientras la miraba con furia.

-Nosotros estamos muertos, Lexa, no estaremos siempre aquí-dijo Anya-. En cambio, tienes una posibilidad para salvar a Clarke y a los demás.

-No puedo...-dijo Lexa sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Puedes hacerlo, hija. Salva a la mujer que amas, lucha para darle un futuro mejor-dijo Daria.

-Lucha para que cuando te reúnas con nosotros no tengas ningún temor, hija mía-susurró Dedreon.

Lexa suspiró sintiendo ya el dolor en su corazón y sabiendo que no podía hacer otra cosa porque este era su maldito destino, ella esta ligada a la guerra y como tal, siempre perdía a la gente que amaba.

Pero eso no pasaría con Clarke, porque Clarke nunca estaría con ella de nuevo y ella iba a usar el sacrificio de su familia para salvarla antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Esta bien...-susurró Lexa.

Su madre se acercó a ella primero y la abrazo haciendo a Lexa apoyar la cabeza en su hombro mientras intentaba mantener las lágrimas que no paraban de bajar por sus mejillas manchando la ropa de Daria.

-Se fuerte, hija, el amor puede darte lo que necesitas-dijo Daria antes de apartarse de Lexa para acariciar sus mejillas-. Salva a tu amor y así, salvarás tu alma.

-Si, madre...-susurró Lexa.

Su madre comenzó a brillar con el lago y, de repente, una nueva camisa blanca adornaba el cuerpo de Lexa, así como nuevas hombreras de oro y una pequeña daga en el centro de su pecho.

Luego se acercó su padre y puso una mano en su hombro antes de darle un beso en la frente que hizo a Lexa sollozar antes de que Daedreon abrazara a su hija con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Se valiente, Lexa, lucha por tu futuro, por el futuro que quieres para tu gente y para que nadie más tenga que pasar por esto, como siempre quisimos-dijo Daedreon-. Se la luz de sus caminos, como lo fuiste para tu madre y para mi.

-Si, padre...-susurró Lexa.

Dos espadas con el mango de oro y piedras verdes aparecieron en cada costado de Lexa y su capa se tornó negra como la noche mientras que en su espalda, aparecía un arco y unas flechas.

Finalmente, Anya se puso delante de ella y le sonrió haciendo a Lexa llorar abiertamente antes de abrazar a su mejor amiga y mantenerse allí varios minutos mientras Anya le acariciaba el pelo lentamente.

-Hazles ver la verdad, Lexa y ayudalos a encontrar el camino-dijo Anya-. Abre tu corazón y sueña, aunque solo sea una vez más.

-Si, Anya...-susurró Lexa.

Anya sonrió antes de desaparecer y dejó a Lexa con sus botas, brillando hasta adoptar un color marrón con dos pequeñas dagas a cada lado mientras su cinturón se volvía oscuro y con un cinto rojo y sus cuchillas pasaban a ser de oro y mucho más resistentes que las que tenía.

Y entonces, Lexa brilló al mismo tiempo que el lago se apagaba lentamente, demostrándole una vez que las palabras de Patrick era ciertas.

Lexa estaba sola y siempre lo estaría.

 **-STH-**

Patrick odiaba cuando las cosas no le salían bien pero esta vez, era mucho peor que eso, esta vez, la había fastidiado del todo y no solo por lo que le había dicho a Lexa, cosa de la que se arrepentía más de lo que podía expresar, si no porque todo había salido mal.

Como Lexa había dicho, Nia llegó a ellos antes de que ni siquiera se hubieran puesto en camino.

-Así que...estabais aquí...-murmuró la reina del hielo.

Pocas cosas podían hacer más que intentar protegerse cuando los soldados los agarraron de las camisetas y los obligaron a ir con los demás, a todos menos a Clarke, quien se mantenía firme a la reina del hielo con una valentía que Patrick admiró al ver que era casi como la de Lexa.

Realmente, ellas eran las líderes de todo esto, no él.

-La desobediencia se paga caro, Clarke-susurró Nia.

-Algún día pagarás todo esto-gruño Clarke al ver a su madre y a Kane inconscientes.

-Puede ser...pero mientras tanto, voy a disfrutar con vosotros, encerrados en cajas-dijo Nia con una sonrisa-. Y como no, con vuestros amigos.

Patrick pudo ver como Clarke abría los ojos para ver a su padre, Jarrod y Aurora anclados a un mecanismo mecánico y se preguntó como Nia podía tener aquello en su poder, aunque visto lo visto, tampoco pensaba que era algo descabellado.

Habían pasado por los reapers al fin y al cabo.

-Hora de volver a casa, chicos, creo que ya tenemos lo que queríamos-dijo la reina del hielo.

Uno a uno, todos fueron siendo arrastrados hacia varios compartimentos y encerrados para su viaje mientras Patrick se echaba las manos a la cabeza, incapaz de saber como o porque habían llegado a esta situación.

Si solo hubiera escuchado a Lexa...

Pero no lo había hecho y Nia había llegado a ellos antes de que ellos pudieran llegar a ella y ahora, la única esperanza que tenían era que Lexa volviera a salvarlos a pesar de todo el daño que le habían hecho.

Así que Patrick cerró los ojos y, como había hecho el día que Lexa los sacó del compartimento, rezó para que aquella mujer morena de ojos verdes volviera a salvarlos de nuevo.

 _Por favor, Lexa..._

 **-STH-**

Lexa sabía que no había llegado a tiempo nada más entrar en Korpat. No solo porque podía sentirlo en su interior si no porque el lugar, parecía cuanto menos destrozado. Las casa que habían reparado, las tiendas y las cosas que habían hecho estaban destruidas, tanto como su vida.

Tenía que salvarlos y tenía que cumplir su destino.

-Hacia donde pueden haberse ido-susurró Lexa.

La respuesta llegó a ella de manera estratégica una vez pensó en lo que habría hecho ella de estar en el lugar de Nia, ¿donde llevaría a sus prisioneros? ¿a todos los que tenía? Por supuesto, no había nada más seguro para un guerrero que su propio hogar.

Así que Lexa supo que tenía que ir a la Nación del Hielo, pero antes, sintió las palmas de sus manos brillar con fuerza y cerró los ojos, extendiendo su energía para que Jarrod, Jake y Aurora no desaparecieran por culpa de Nia.

Entrar no iba a ser fácil. La Nación del Hielo era uno de los lugares más protegidos de su mundo y Lexa sabía que Nia estaría pendiente de cualquier ataque, más si no conseguía el apoyo de la coalición.

 _La Coalición...claro, eso era lo que necesitaba..._

-Luna...-susurró Lexa.

Tenía que ir a ver a su amiga, revelarse ante ella y conseguir que la coalición la ayudara a salvar a la gente y a sacarla de allí antes de que Nia decidiera tomar alguna acción en contra de ellos.

Lexa sonrió al imaginar la cara de Luna al verla y sintió la calidez de sus padres y de Anya en su ropa y en su ser antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y pensar en el futuro que tenía que darle a los demás.

-Polis...allá vamos de nuevo-susurró Lexa.

Iba a volver, por la puerta grande.

 **-STH-**

Las celdas eran hielo puro y muchos no pudieron evitar sentir el frío mientras Echo hacía su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerlos en calma y habituarlos a su terrero, algo que era tremendamente difícil teniendo en cuenta las temperaturas de la Nación del Hielo.

-Tranquilos chicos-dijo Echo-. Cuanto peor respiréis, más frío tendréis.

-Es fácil...decirlo...-murmuró Maya.

-Solo tenéis que tener calma...-repitió Echo sentándose al lado de Bellamy-. ¿Tus padres están bien?

-Están muertos...no creo que el frío sea un...problema...-dijo Bellamy.

Echo suspiró al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por los hombros del chico para frotar sus brazos y darle algo de calor.

La puerta se abrió entonces y Nia entró en la habitación con una sonrisa letal que dirigió hacia Aurora y Jarrod quienes se abrazaron ante la llegada de la reina del hielo.

-Veamos...espíritus, Korpat, el nuevo Comandante-dijo Nia lentamente-. ¿Como es que todo esto me huele a Lexa?

-Lexa esta muerta-se apresuró a decir Clarke.

-Casi me convences, Clarke pero no se...quizá haya algo más-dijo Nia sin apartar la mirada de Jarrod y Aurora-. ¿Que es?

Los dos espíritus se mantuvieron en silencio y fue entonces cuando Nia usó el aparato que tenía en la mano y que lanzó una descarga a los espíritus, que temblaron de dolor pero siguieron en silencio.

Una vez, dos veces y tres veces...

-¡Basta!-gritó Octavia.

Las lágrimas caían por la cara de la morena y Nia sonrió, dejando a sus padres tranquilos mientras se giraba a ella y la agarraba del brazo ante la impotencia de Lincoln y Bellamy, quienes no se podían mover por el frío.

-Habla...-susurró Nia.

-Lo siento, Clarke...-susurró Octavia lanzando una mirada a la rubia.

Clarke suspiró y aguantó sus lágrimas porque a pesar de que entendía la elección de Octavia, odiaba la idea de poner a Lexa en peligro de manera tan real y más después de que ella misma se lo había advertido.

-Lexa sigue con vida-dijo Octavia escuchado la exclamación de sorpresa detrás de ella y algunas quejas-. Esta en Korpat...es la guardiana.

Y entonces, Nia la soltó con fuerza y rió, dándose la vuelta para marcharse de allí con un nuevo plan creándose en su mente, un plan que muchos de ellos podían adivinar nada más mirando sus ojos.

-Va a atraer a Lexa...-susurró Patrick echándose las manos a la cabeza-. Va a matarla.

Y, una vez más, ellos serían los causante de esa situación.

 **-STH-**

Luna esperaba una señal para hacer algo o, por lo menos, un simple gesto que le ayudara a entender porque el agua, su elemento, estaba tan agitado pero brillaba con tanta fuerza.

Esto era un signo de guerra pero también era un signo de esperanza.

-¿Que esta pasando?-susurró para si misma.

De repente, sintió algo moverse entre las hojas y se apartó, lista para atacar con las pocas técnicas de defensa que había aprendido gracias a Lexa y a su empeño en que supiera por lo menos como no morir ante un ataque.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?-gritó Luna.

-¿No te he dicho siempre que no preguntes?-dijo la voz entre las ramas.

Luna abrió los ojos en sorpresa antes de que la sombra se revelara ante ella, era fuerte, vestida con los colores de un líder: oro, rojo, negro y blanco y su mirada verde era la esperanza que todos parecían necesitar en este momento de oscuridad.

-¿Lexa?-susurró Luna.

-Luna...ha pasado tiempo...

La líder del clan de agua sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos antes de saltar a los brazos de la morena que rió tomándola en sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza durante varios minutos antes de separarse de su amiga para dejarla en el suelo.

-Creía que habías muerto...-susurró Luna.

-Es una larga historia, Luna, te la contaré por el camino pero ahora, necesito tu ayuda-dijo Lexa seriamente.

-Lo que sea, amiga-murmuró la líder del clan del agua.

Lexa la miró con pena, no quería meterla en esta guerra pero necesitaba toda su ayuda y sabía que Luna era lo suficiente influyente para conseguir que lucharan de su lado una vez más.

La última vez...

-Necesito a la coalición...tenemos que ir a la guerra con la Nación del Hielo-dijo Lexa tomando las manos de Luna-. Tenemos que salvar a la gente del cielo.

Y, a pesar de que lo que pensara, la fe que tenía en Luna aumentó cuando la líder del clan del agua tomó sus manos y sonrió, apretando su agarre en ella.

-Por ti, Lexa, iremos al mismo infierno-dijo Luna seriamente.

Entonces supo que, pasará lo que pasará, iban a vencer esta batalla porque por primera vez en su vida, Lexa ya no sentía tan sola.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16: The Demon Soul**

La coalición entera estaba reunida en Polis para discutir el plan de ataque y Lexa no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la facilidad que había tenido para convencer a los clanes y como ellos le habían mostrado todo su apoyo.

La veían como la líder que jamás demostraron que era y Lexa casi no podía creerse que aquello fuera cierto hasta que Luna le contó que, tras su muerte, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho y de lo que se perdía sin ella.

 _Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?_

 _-_ El sur es un flanco débil para la reina del hielo-murmuró Ratler, el líder del clan de fuego-. No nos será difícil atacar por allí.

-Nosotros podemos crear la distracción necesaria para atraerlos a esa zona-dijo Shalima, la líder del clan del aire.

-El oeste es nuestro-dijo Martor, el líder del clan de ferro-. Sus arqueros no tendrán ni una oportunidad.

-El resto de clanes, formareis alianza con Ratler, Shalima y Martor para terminar con su ejercito lo antes posible-dijo Lexa, en el centro de la mesa y mirando los mapas de la Nación del Hielo-. Luna, tú te encargas de la zona médica en la isla de Talis, a las afueras de la Nación de Hielo.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Luna.

-Nia es mi objetivo-dijo Lexa mirando a la coalición-. No puedo dejarla con vida.

La coalición no se opuso aunque Luna la miró con preocupación antes de que Lexa recogiera los mapas y los líderes se relajaran entre ellos, sabiendo muy bien que Luna haría la pregunta que ellos querían hacer.

-Lexa, este enfrentamiento con Nia es peligroso...-comenzó Luna.

-No tengo ninguna intención de sobrevivir, Luna-dijo Lexa-. Mi misión como guardián será cumplida cuando mate a Nia y ese es mi deber.

Las consecuencias no importarían nada si se conseguía lo que ella quería que era darle un futuro mejor a los demás.

-¿Crees que es necesario tu muerte?-preguntó Luna con cierto enfado en la voz.

 _Tu alma esta atada a la guerra..._

-Quizá sea la única manera de liberar mi alma-susurró Lexa.

La guardiana se marchó mientras Luna la miraba y luego se giraba a los demás líderes, quienes no tenían palabras para impedir los deseos de una joven que jamás debería tener el peso de la muerte sobre su cabeza de esta manera.

Porque no había nada peor que dejar que el destino decidiera por ti tu propio final.

 **-STH-**

Clarke no podía parar de pensar en Lexa, era algo que se había acentuado en las últimas horas y que le hacía querer tener algún tipo de fuerza sobrehumana para lanzarse contra los barrotes de esta prisión de hielo y matar a Nia antes de que llegara a la morena.

Pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar su oportunidad.

-Clarke, ¿que podemos hacer?

La voz de Patrick se escuchaba pequeña y asustada y Clarke recordó que el podía ser el Comandante pero no estaba listo para estas guerras, no todavía.

-No tenemos forma de salir de aquí-dijo Clarke mirando a su alrededor.

-Es hielo es muy pesado en algunas partes, sería solo hacer ruido y llamar la atención-dijo Abby mirando a su alrededor-. Ah, esto es lo peor.

De repente, la radio de Raven, que todavía llevaba encima, comenzó a pitar con una nueva frecuencia y la joven saltó solo porque no había pensado en ella y, de todas formas, todos los que podían contactar con ella estaban allí.

 _ **-Raven...¿me oyes?**_

Clarke tardó solo un segundo en registrar la voz de Lexa antes de lanzarse a por la radio de Raven, quien se la lanzó cuando las cadenas de Clarke no le dejaron llegar hasta ella.

-¿¡Lexa!?

 _ **-Clarke...¿estáis bien?**_

 _Gracias...Gracias a dios...Gracias..._

-Si...estamos...estamos bien, Lexa-dijo Clarke con un nudo en la garganta-. ¿Tú estas bien? Dios, Lexa, no se ni siquiera como has contactado con nosotros.

 _ **-Raven no es la única experta...en la coalición también tenemos técnicos que están interesados en su trabajo, podría ser la próxima dueña de la compañía tecnológica de Polis.**_

Raven levantó las cejas y Clarke rió mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Estaba más que feliz de escuchar a la morena hablando con ella sin rencor y con algo que parecía cariño reflejado en sus palabras a los demás.

 _ **-Vamos a por vosotros, Clarke...la coalición y yo...**_

Y justo así, el miedo de Clarke se multiplicó por diez mientras sentía el corazón en la garganta y miraba a los demás, que parecían tan asustados y esperanzados como ella porque con Lexa, tenían una opción, pero si Nia mataba a Lexa...

No habría vuelta atrás, para nadie.

-Lexa, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, ¿me oyes?-dijo Clarke.

 _ **-Claro, no tienes que preocuparte por mi.**_

Y su voz sonaba tan vacía, tan triste que Clarke no pudo si no preocuparse más aún por ella, como si supiera lo que la morena estaba pensando.

-No hagas nada estúpido, Lexa, porque si lo haces me voy a enfadar mucho-dijo Clarke.

Lexa no contestó y Clarke estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía por ella cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió y Nia se acercó a Clarke, golpeándola en la cara para quitarle la radio que cayó en sus manos.

Los gritos de Lexa no pasaron desapercibidos mientras Clarke se mantenía en el suelo intentando no volver a quejarse por el dolor y Nia agarraba con fuerza el aparato entre sus manos.

 _ **-¡Perra del infierno! ¡Voy a matarte!**_

-Eso va a ser lo más fácil que voy a hacerle si no estas aquí en una hora-dijo Nia.

 _ **-Voy a por ti...rindete ahora y quizá tengas una muerte rápida...-susurró Lexa.**_

Nia sonrió antes de coger a Patrick y golpearlo, haciendo a Lexa gritar de nuevo mientras Nia usaba la electricidad para torturar a Jake, Jarrod y Aurora, no hacía falta decir que la guardiana estaba fuera de control para cuando Nia terminó de divertirse con ellos.

-Una hora, Lexa...te esperó...-dijo Nia.

Cortó la comunicación mientras Lexa seguía gritando y lanzó la radio a Clarke antes de mirarla con los ojos helados, totalmente vacíos de cualquier emoción y con una sonrisa que prometía una pesadilla a su lado.

-No se si Lexa te contó como maté a Costia...-dijo la reina del hielo-...la torturé y la asesiné cortando su preciosa cabeza, que le mandé a Lexa como regalo de bienvenida a su coronación como líder de los doce clanes.

Clarke intentó levantarse llena de furia pero la cara le dolía del golpe y no pudo hacer más que mirar mientras que el resto asimilaba lo que esa mujer decía y se revolvían en sus cadenas, horrorizados por su historia.

-Espero que estés lista para pasar por lo mismo, Clarke de la gente del cielo-sonrió Nia.

Clarke abrió los ojos cuando supo lo que Nia quería hacerle a Lexa y a ella y gruño, levantándose para escupirle a la reina del hielo en la cara y mostrandole sus ojos azules cargados de rabia y amenaza.

Amenaza de que si tocaba a Lexa, movería cielo, mar y tierra para matarla.

Nia solo se limpió la saliva y la miró con su frialdad habitual mientras elegía las palabras que seguramente dañarían a aquella atrevida mujer y a los suyos tanto como ella quería hacerles daño.

-No se porque tanto odio hacia mi cuando tu...vosotros...seréis los principales causantes de su caída-susurró Nia.

Se fue sin más dejando la celda en silencio y a Clarke totalmente abatida porque, a pesar de que no quería creerla, sabía que en el fondo, Nia tenía razón y ella era la principal enemiga de Lexa.

 _De todas formas no estábamos destinadas a pasar..._

Quizá Lexa...tenía razón...

 **-STH-**

Luna esperó a que Lexa estuviera lista para batalla para acercarse a ella, no le gustaba el plan ni como Lexa había dispuesto sus cosas en caso de que cayera en batalla y a pesar de todo, no tenía corazón para negarle ninguno de sus deseos.

Era su mejor amiga y quería darle toda la paz que podía antes de algo pasara.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?-preguntó Luna-. ¿Porque te rindes tan fácilmente?

-Porque no hay más solución y aunque la hubiera, no puedo ser feliz, no mientras siga con vida-dijo Lexa sin mirarla.

-¿Porque?

Quería darle paz si, pero quería, no, necesitaba entender lo que estaba pasando para poder dejarla ir de verdad.

-Porque nunca estaré fuera de la guerra...mi alma esta ligada a la lucha y no parara hasta que caiga en batalla, Luna. Porque no puedo darle esta vida a la única mujer que he amado desde Costia, porque...porque no puedo permitir que nadie más se juegue la vida por mi y...y mi misión como guardiana es eliminar a Nia, Luna. Es mi destino, mi castigo-susurró Lexa.

Entonces Luna lo vio, Lexa no quería morir allí, su amiga quería una vida fuera de la guerra, una vida que había conocido primero con Costia y ahora con Clarke, una vida que no parecía poder conseguir por mucho que peleara.

-Lexa, no puedes rendirte...-dijo Luna.

-Aunque sobreviviera a esta batalla, cosa que dudo, jamás condenaré a nadie a vivir mi vida-dijo Lexa-. Por eso esto es un adiós, termine o no con mi vida.

-No te entiendo, Lexa, ¿a que viene esta actitud? Tu no eras así-dijo Luna.

Lexa suspiró, no había manera de esconder esta verdad a Luna y, la verdad, Lexa estaba cansada de no poder hablar con nadie de esto.

-Sabes que mi objetivo es matar a Nia, pero no sabes que ella tiene como destino matarme a mi-dijo Lexa seriamente-. La batalla que nos espera no es nuestra última batalla, Luna, no entre Nia y yo.

-¿Que dices?-preguntó Luna-. ¿Va a sobrevivir?

Lexa negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos, mostrando la oscuridad de su verde ante Luna que realmente parecía asustada.

-Esta armadura que ves conmigo, Luna, es la energía de mis padres y de Anya, regalada para cumplir mi misión y con sus recuerdos-dijo Lexa con un suspiro-. Gracias a ella, se que mi padre conoce una historia sobre la familia de Nia que cuenta como su abuelo vendió el alma al diablo por una eternidad a cambio de su reino, cuando llegó el momento, el diablo reclamó su reino y el abuelo de Nia se negó a dárselo, por eso, el diablo lo condenó pagando con su vida y haciendo que su familia fuera incapaz de abandonar este mundo a no ser que lo hicieran asesinados por los Trikru.

Luna sintió que su boca caía al suelo mientras Lexa básicamente le contaba el inicio de su odio con la Nación del Hielo y el porque de que siempre estuvieran en guerra.

-Me estas diciendo que Nia es inmortal...-susurró Luna.

-No, no es inmortal. Su cuerpo puede ser asesinado cuantas veces desee y su alma buscará un nuevo huésped, a no ser que yo lo evite-dijo Lexa.

-¿Y como vas a hacer eso?-preguntó Luna.

Lexa le dio a Luna una sonrisa triste que la líder del clan del agua ya conocía de sobra y que no le gustaba nada.

-La única manera de sellar un alma de la familia de la realeza de la Nación del Hielo, como es la familia de Nia, es usando la fuerza vital de un Trikru guardián-dijo Lexa.

Y solo había un Trikru guardián listo para hacer el trabajo.

Luna sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando se acercó a la mujer que tenía delante de ella y la abrazó con fuerza dejando que sus emociones tomaran el control y, a su vez, permitiendo a Lexa mostrarse más humana que nunca.

Porque iba a desaparecer, bien en medio de la batalla o bien poco después para salvarlos a todos de un demonio.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?-susurró Luna separándose de su amiga-. ¿Como vas a dejar a la gente del cielo?

Lexa llevaba tiempo pensando en algo pero no sabía como iba a hacerlo, además, cuando tuvo la idea no pensaba que la coalición quisiera ayudarla pero ahora quizá tenían una opción.

Y la gente del cielo entera estaría de acuerdo en esto.

-Quiero llevarlos a donde estén seguros...-dijo Lexa mirando al suelo-. Pero necesitaran a Martor y los técnicos de Polis, quizá...quizá puedan volver al cielo.

-¿Quieres llevarlos al cielo?-preguntó Luna entonces.

-Quiero que tengan paz, Luna y aquí no la tendrán-dijo Lexa-. Quiero que vuelvan a reír...nunca vi a Clarke reír de verdad.

Luna suspiró sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que su amiga necesitaba esto, quería a la gente del cielo, especialmente a Clarke, fuera de este lugar plagado de guerra y muerte y ella quería darle esa paz.

-Hablare con ellos-dijo Luna-. Te lo prometo.

Lexa asintió y entonces, aparecieron Ratler, Shalima y Martor, listos para hacer su parte de la misión, igual que Lexa, quien se enfrentaba a su destino en muy poco tiempo.

 _Un solo empujón más..._

La voz de Anya hizo a Lexa sonreír mientras miraba a su alrededor, los guerreros agrupados cerca de ellos, la batalla por la que iban a dar sus vidas si era necesario solo porque ella lo había pedido y lo que se ponía en juego en aquel momento.

-Esta noche tenemos una misión vital que cumplir-dijo Lexa a todos los que la rodeaban-. Tenemos que salvar a la gente del cielo, al Comandante de la Tierra y destruir la Nación del Hielo y su reina.

-¡Sha, guardiana!-gritaron los soldados.

-¡Esta noche luchamos por la libertad!-gritó Lexa entonces-. ¡No nos rendiremos hasta el final y si caemos, lo haremos con honor!

-¡Sha, guardiana!-gritaron de nuevo los soldados.

Lexa entonces respiró, sacó su espada haciéndola brillar con la luz y del sol bajando a la Tierra y miró a sus guerreros con firmeza, con honor y con el valor que siempre había tenido dentro de ella.

-¡Libertad! ¡Honor! ¡Valor!-gritó Lexa.

-¡Libertad! ¡Honor! ¡Valor!-gritaron los soldados.

-¡Adelante! ¡Por un futuro prospero!-gritó Lexa.

-¡Sha!

Los gritos de los soldados resonaron con fuerza alrededor de la zona mientras se ponían en marcha hacia la Nación del Hielo con la firme decisión de terminar de una vez y para siempre con su opresión.

De terminar, de una vez y para siempre con el dolor.

-Va por ti también, Costia...-susurró Lexa.

Y la guardiana, juró sentir un beso en la mejilla y la risa de su primer amor mientras marchaba a la batalla, con la firme intención de salvar a la persona que tenía su alma anclada en sus manos y a la gente que había aprendido a tomar como suya.

A Clarke y a la gente del cielo.

-A cualquier precio-susurró Lexa para si misma.

Su armadura brilló con fuerza como si, con esa frase, estuviera lista para servirle de protección hasta su último ápice de fuerza.

Era hora de terminar y dar paso a un nuevo futuro, un futuro feliz, sin guerras y sin almas que sacrificar.

Solo paz y felicidad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17: Battle Of Titans, Parte 1**

Era de noche y la lluvia caía sin cesar sobre la Nación del Hielo cuando Lexa llegó allí, con los líderes de seis clanes y sus ejércitos alrededor de ellos. En lo alto de cada colina que rodeaba la Nación de Hielo, cuatro clanes más esperaban su orden mientras los dos restantes que eran el clan del agua y el clan de las flores, esperaban en la isla cercana con el equipamiento necesario de Polis para tratar a los heridos.

-El cielo parece llorar-comentó Shalima en el lado izquierdo de Lexa.

-Grita su liberación, su odio hacia este reino-murmuró Ratler en el lado derecho de la morena.

Lexa asintió y dio un paso al frente, levantando su mano para que los clanes de las colinas se acercaran a sus presas. No tardaron en matar a los arqueos, usando sus ágiles armas y cuerpos para dejar la parte alta del castillo indefensa.

-Shalima...crea la distracción-ordenó Lexa-. Ratler...aniquila al enemigo.

Esa frase era más que una orden, era una advertencia de no matar a quien no debía, al fin y al cabo, en la Nación del Hielo había habitantes...civiles que tenían la mala suerte de estar en medio de esta guerra.

-Si...guardiana-susurró Ratler.

-Adelante...vete...-susurró Shalima.

Lexa asintió y se puso su capucha sobre la cabeza para disimular su apariencia mientras se acercaba a una cornisa y la trepaba, dándole acceso a la parte alta de la muralla, que la llevaría directa al castillo.

 _Liberar y matar al objetivo...liberar y matar al objetivo..._

Su mente no paró de darle vueltas al plan mientras caminaba lentamente, casi de manera invisible, a través de las rutas hasta llegar a una manera donde poder subir el castillo hasta las zonas de celdas que Echo había apuntado en el mapa que se habían dejado en el suelo, seguramente cuando fueron secuestrados.

Lexa solo esperaba que Echo no se equivocara o que la reina no los hubiera cambiado de sitio, lo que haría más difícil su encuentro.

Lexa miró hacia abajo y dio la señal con un movimiento de su cabeza para que Shalima y Ratler comenzaran su ataque junto con Karkot de la roca y Melina del trueno, también estaban Hancok de la luz y Traian de las dunas, listos para atacar. Un poco más lejos de ella Martor guiaba a los demás y a sus dos lideres, Jester del silencio y Gaia de la lava que también se movieron para tomar su posición en esta guerra.

Y entonces, cuando ella llegó a lo alto del castillo, señalo a sus compañeros para que su sonido de guerra Trikru resonara por toda la Nación del Hielo, creando la alerta que necesitaba para entrar en solitario.

Como un asesino, como un leopardo sigiloso.

-¡A las armas!-escuchó gritar a un soldado.

Carrera y gritos se escucharon por todo el castillo mientras Lexa dejaba escapar una sonrisa al saber que estaba dentro, cerca de su gente y de Clarke y lista para hacer lo que tenía que hacer una vez más.

-Hora de empezar...Nia-gruño Lexa para si misma.

Y esta vez, iba a asegurarse de que Nia no ganara la partida.

 **-STH-**

Indra reconocía ese sonido como si lo hubiera escuchado millones de veces. Era el sonido de guerra de Trikru, lo que quería decir solo una cosa: Lexa estaba allí, venia a salvarlos.

La puerta se abrió de repente y varios guardias aparecieron de la nada despertando a los guardaban la celda.

-¡A las armas!-gritó uno de los soldados-. ¡Nos atacan!

-¿Como? ¿Quien?-preguntó otro soldado se levantaba del suelo.

-La coalición...

Indra sonrió, orgullosa de Lexa a pesar de que sabía que no lo merecía, no después de lo que le había hecho y de la forma en que había tratado a su antigua Heda.

-Va a haceros trizas-dijo Indra entonces mirando a los soldados-. No vais a salir de esta.

Los soldados la miraron y uno de ellos se acercó para golpearla pero Indra levantó la pierna y le asestó una patada en la cara que lo hizo volar al suelo con tanta fuerza que lo dejo inconsciente.

Los demás soldados y la gente que la rodeaba la miró con sorpresa pero Indra no parecía estar dispuesta a hacerse de menos, al fin y al cabo, crear ruido era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a Lexa y a la coalición.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto...-dijo otro soldado.

-No voy a dejar que una terrícola me tome el pelo-dijo otro soldado.

Indra miró entonces a Patrick y clavó sus ojos en él mientras golpeaba a otro soldado al que lanzó también lejos.

-Tú eres el nuevo Comandante, ¿vamos a luchar a o no?-preguntó Indra.

-No se...no puedo...-susurró Patrick.

Indra sabía que le pasaba, no podía decidir porque no confiaba en si mismo pero ella sabía como hacerlo despertar ya que ella misma había necesitado estar allí para darse cuenta de lo mismo.

-Lexa confió en ti por algo, chico-dijo Indra seriamente-. Puedes quedarte aquí y ser un cobarde, como yo o podemos ser cobardes los dos juntos y luchar por ayudarla, ahora.

Patrick la miró durante unos minutos antes de asentir y comenzar a golpear sus cadenas y barrotes, seguido de el resto de la gente encerrada allí y provocando que más soldados fueran a sus celdas a detener lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿¡Que es esta rebelión!?-gritó un soldado.

-Esto...es la gente del cielo y de la tierra, luchando por una sola causa-dijo Patrick antes de mirar a Clarke con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esto...es luchar por Lexa-dijo Clarke levantándose para mostrar su desafío a los soldados.

La gente del cielo se levantó, uno por uno, mostrando su fuerza y luego lo hicieron los terrícolas y Echo, mostrando la misma decisión que sus lideres a luchar por su libertad y por su futuro.

 **-STH-**

Lexa entró en la zona de celdas escuchando suficiente ruido como para que se asustara, por lo menos, hasta que se colocó como una sombra sobre una de las partes más altas de la celdas para ver a Abby Griffin clavando una especie de pequeña daga en el pecho de un soldado, también podía ver a Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Wick, Bellamy, Echo y muchos más, luchando a pesar de sus ataduras.

Podía ver a Indra, a Patrick y a Clarke, siendo los que encabezaban la pelea y no pudo evitar una sonrisa decorar su cara ante la visión que había delante de ella.

Patrick pateó a un soldado y se giró para golpear a otro cuando, de repente, el soldado bloqueó su golpe y lo lanzó al suelo, sacando su espada para darle un golpe final que le daría la muerte.

-Es tu hora, Comandante.

Patrick cerró los ojos, esperando la hoja que nunca llegó a tocarlo cuando escuchó un ruido de metal chocando entre si y abrió los ojos para ver una chaqueta que conocía muy bien, aunque era distinta y una postura de defensa que él mismo había aprendido de ella tiempo atrás.

-¡Lexa!

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke cuando se quitó a su soldado de encima.

Lexa usó sus cuchillos ocultos para apartar al soldado y luego sacó su espada para atacarlo y asesinarlo antes de girarse a los demás soldados quienes salieron corriendo, asustados de la mujer que acababa de aparecer, dándoles la libertad a la gente del cielo y a los terrícolas a los que Lexa liberó de sus cadenas antes de relajarse y dejar escapar un suspiro.

Por lo menos, esta parte del plan estaba cumplido, ahora tocaba la otra parte.

-¡Lexa!

Se giró para recibir el abrazó enorme de Patrick que la hizo tambalearse antes de poder mirar al chico, quien tenía la cara enterrada en su cuello y lloraba como un niño recién nacido.

-Lo siento, Lexa...Lo siento, lo siento...-susurró Patrick.

-Esta bien, chico...-dijo Lexa acariciando su cabeza.

Patrick negó con la cabeza antes de ver que el resto de gente, los que había salvado de la montaña, la miraban con orgullo y con lágrimas en los ojos, lo mismo podía decir de los terrícolas y de la gente del cielo pero quizá, la mirada que más esperaba era la de Indra, la persona que la abandonó en primer lugar.

-Lexa...

-Indra..

Indra no sabía que decir pero por suerte, Lexa sabía lo que estaba pasando. No era fácil tomar decisiones por el bien de los demás y menos cuando ponías sentimientos en juego como el afecto.

-Esta bien, Indra...era lo que debías hacer-dijo Lexa.

-Pero...-susurró Indra.

-Ya es pasado y el pasado debe quedarse donde esta-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa.

No valía la pena ya hablar de culpas, no cuando tenían tanto por lo que luchar en aquel momento e Indra pareció entenderlo cuando asintió y se arrodilló ante ella y Patrick, creando así el entendimiento de que aceptaba su perdón.

Fue entonces, cuando Lexa sintió una mirada sobre ella que la quemó por dentro y la hizo mover sus ojos verdes hasta chocar con los azules de Clarke que, como la primera vez que se reencontraron, caminó hasta ella para tomarla entre sus brazos una vez que Patrick se apartó de ellas y fundirse en un beso que hizo que las dos suspiraran en la boca de la otra.

Sentir a Clarke tan fuerte y a la vez, tan suave dentro de ella era algo que Lexa siempre adoraba. La manera que tenía de agarrar su cintura, de acariciar con su nariz la de ella y la suavidad de sus labios, tan apetecibles que sabían a cielo y a frescura.

A futuro...

 _No vas a poder disfrutar de esto para siempre..._ -susurró una voz en la mente de Lexa.

Entonces, Lexa se forzó a recordar lo que le esperaba y se separó de Clarke para mirar a sus ojos azules y acariciarle la mejilla con su pulgar, creando una sonrisa en los labios que acababa de besar que le calentó el corazón.

-Eres hermosa, Clarke-susurró Lexa mirando sus labios antes de volver a mirar sus ojos-. Me alegro de haberme enamorado de ti.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke envuelta en emociones y casi incapaz de contestar.

-¡Lexa!

Los terrícolas reconocieron a la nueva llegada a la celda como Martor, el líder del clan de ferro y lo miraron antes de que el hombre se acercara a Lexa y mirara entre las dos mujeres con la tensión de la batalla brillando en sus ojos.

-Nia esta en lo alto del castillo-dijo Martor.

Lexa asintió sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que cumplir su batalla y su destino de una vez por todas, por eso, se acercó a Clarke una vez más y la beso en los labios duramente, intentando expresar todo lo que sentía por ella en un beso que cogió por sorpresa a la rubia pero que contestó con igual pasión segundos después.

-Te quiero, Clarke...-susurró Lexa, segundos después de separarse de ella.

Antes de que Clarke pudiera hacer o decir nada, Lexa la soltó y se marchó, confiando en que Martor y los demás pudieran mantenerlos con vida y darles el futuro que todos soñaron cuando se formó la coalición.

Darles un nuevo sol para sonreír.

 **-STH-**

Clarke quería ir a por Lexa, necesitaba hacerlo, pero Martor lo evitó, colocándose a si mismo y a sus guerreros como barrera ante la interminable oleada de soldados que comenzaron a aparecer tan pronto como Lexa se marchó.

-¿Porque hay tantos ahora?-preguntó Jake Griffin.

-Shalima y Ratler los deben estar atrayendo hacía dentro-dijo Martor con una sonrisa-. La táctica de la caja.

Jarrod iba a preguntar cuando de repente recordó a Daedreon contarle la historia de esa técnica y sonrió ante la posibilidad de pelear contra todos en su única opción para ganar esta batalla.

-Rápido, rodead las salidas-dijo Jarrod a Bellamy-. Vamos a darles una lección.

-Papa...¿sabes de que va esto?-dijo Bellamy mientras corría con su hermana y Echo a su salida.

-Es una cosa del padre de Lexa-dijo Jarrod-. Ya verás que susto se dan.

Bellamy levantó una ceja ante la diversión de su padre pero no dijo nada mientras todos se colocaban en posición y Martor levantaba la mano, listo para dar la señal de ataque cuando fuera necesario.

-Silencio...-susurró Martor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que varios soldados y Ratler y Shalima entraron por la puerta de la celda, indicando a sus soldados que cerraran las puertas y encerrando a los soldados de Azgea bajo su mando.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó un soldado.

Entonces Martor sonrió y bajó la mano, dando la señal de alerta que fue evidente en un fuerte rugido de la gente del cielo y de la Tierra quienes salieron de las sombras para atacar a los soldados del hielo.

Los golpes fueron rápidos, eficaces y les dieron la victoria antes de lo que esperaban.

-Bueno...no ha ido mal-dijo Lincoln.

-Tenemos que llevaros a Talis, allí os darán asilo y alivió-dijo Martor.

-No, ni de broma...Lexa todavía esta aquí luchando-dijo Clarke.

Martor podía entender ahora que Lexa fuera tan optimista mirando a la princesa del cielo plantarse delante de ellos para decir lo obvio sin importarle que ellos pudieran matarla con un leve movimiento de sus manos.

-Son sus ordenes-dijo Martor.

-Como si le fuera a hacer caso...-dijo Clarke dando un paso hacia delante.

De repente, escucharon una explosión y salieron a ver lo que estaba pasando solo para ver a un enorme dragón oscuro, con los ojos como cristales de hielo que miraba hacia abajo, donde una sola figura brillaba entre tanta oscuridad.

Era Lexa y estaba a punto de hacer frente a su peor enemigo.

 **-STH-**

 _Minutos antes de la liberación..._

Nia estaba preparada para cuando Lexa llegó hasta ella y no tardó en atacar, cortando parte de la chaqueta de su enemiga con su espada, pero Lexa no era cualquier enemiga y, por supuesto, la esquivo con facilidad.

-No vas a ganar, Nia...-gruño Lexa.

-Tú tampoco, Lexa-dijo Nia-. Te quité tu futuro una vez y volveré a hacerlo.

De eso Lexa no tenía ninguna duda y ese pesar se hizo fuerte en ella mientras se lanzaba a por Nia y la tiraba al suelo, rodando lejos de ella antes de sacar sus cuchillas ocultas y volver a saltar hacia su cuerpo clavando las hojas en la piel de la reina que pronto grito de dolor y quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

Otra persona podía haber pensado que ya se había acabado pero Lexa sabía que no era así y por eso miró el cuerpo de Nia, antes de que ella abriera los ojos de nuevo y la mirara con una sonrisa.

-No puedes matarme-susurró Nia en una voz que no era suya.

Y fue entonces cuando Lexa se apartó de ella y Nia comenzó a cambiar, su cuerpo creció, sus ojos cambiaron de color y dos alas enormes aparecieron en su espalda mientras ella crecía más y más, destrozando el techo del castillo hasta convertirse en un dragón infernal.

El demonio...o por lo menos su alma.

El rugido resonó por toda la Nación del Hielo igual que lo hizo por el alma de Lexa, al saber que este era su verdadero enemigo y que tenía que eliminarlo, por el bien de todo el mundo que conocía.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18: Battle Of Titans, Parte 2**

Ratler terminó tomando la decisión por todos y obligó a sus soldados a sacar de allí a todo el mundo y dirigirlos a Talis, donde Luna los estaría esperando con otro de los clanes para darles asilo a los secuestrados por la reina del hielo.

Aunque los secuestrados no parecían estar muy contentos con el hecho de que les estuvieran salvando la vida.

-Son ordenes-dijo Ratler a Jake Griffin mientras este se quejaba.

Podía tocarlo a pesar de ser un fantasma pero como todos los seres del clan de fuego, Ratler tenía la piel tan ardiendo que podía crear quemaduras a todo aquel que lo tocara sin permiso, especialmente si era fantasma.

-Basta...deberíais estar agradecidos de que Lexa se la este jugando tanto por todos-dijo Rater seriamente-. No creáis que a la coalición se le olvida lo que ha pasado.

-No tienes ni idea de nada-gruño Patrick.

-Tranquilo, rey león-dijo Shalima palmeando al chico en la cabeza-. Sabemos lo necesario, Luna sabe más pero supongo que esta en ella el contaros lo que Lexa le dijo.

Clarke no estaba ni siquiera pendiente de la conversación mientras intentaba liberarse del duro agarre de Martor, quien parecía realmente puro hierro anclado en su cintura que no le dejaba volver al campo de batalla para ayudar a Lexa.

-Tienes que dejarme ir, me necesita-dijo Clarke.

-Te necesita segura, Clarke-dijo Martor seriamente.

-Y yo a ella, por favor-susurró Clarke-. Por favor solo necesito ir a por ella, apoyarla.

Martor se negó mientras llegaban frente a las puertas de Talis y a Luna, quien los esperaba en la puerta con una mirada cargada de pena que ninguno de los líderes se atrevió a preguntar y que solo se acentuó más al conocer finalmente a Clarke Griffin, la mujer rubia, inconfundible de la que Lexa siempre hablaba.

-Haceos cargo de la gente, por favor-dijo Luna a su gente y al otro clan-. Clarke mi nombre es Luna, líder del clan del agua y necesito que cojas a tu gente más cercana que también fuera cercana a Lexa y sígueme, tenemos que hablar.

Clarke la miró durante varios minutos y vio como trataba a la gente con cariño mientras casi todos menos su grupo de amigos, Abby y Kane, su padre y los padres de Bellamy y Octavia, Indra y Patrick, quienes fueron guiados por Luna hasta su tienda antes de que la joven, finalmente, dejara escapar una lágrima.

Algo iba muy mal...

-¿Luna?-preguntó Clarke con el corazón en la garganta.

-Lexa dejó planes para ti...para vosotros...-dijo Luna intentando controlar sus emociones-. Ella no...no va a volver, Clarke.

Y entonces, lo único que resonó más fuerte que el rugido del dragón oscuro fue el grito desgarrador de Clarke ante la noticia que, de una manera u otra, rompía todo su futuro delante de ella.

 **-STH-**

Lexa tenía que reconocer que para ser un dragón, Nia sabía moverse demasiado bien y demasiado rápido para su gusto. El dragón la atacó y Lexa apenas pudo esquivarlo para lanzarle un cuchillo que le clavó en un brazo y le hizo gritar antes de que el animal le diera una patada que la lanzó varias paredes más lejos de donde estaban.

Rompiendo cada una de ellas.

-Vale...mal acercamiento-susurró Lexa sacando la cabeza de entre las rocas.

El dragón rugió de nuevo y Lexa se vio forzada a lanzarse unos pisos más abajo, rechinando los dientes cuando el dolor de su pierna, la cual había chocado contra alguna roca en el anterior ataque, se hizo insostenible y la obligó a agacharse.

Sin ver que Nia comenzaba a usar sus alas para provocar una rafaga de viento.

-Genial...susurró Lexa.

Necesitaba un plan y, aunque sabía que todas sus opciones estaban en transformar de nuevo al dragón en la reina del hielo, Lexa no estaba segura de poder hacerlo ya que no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo.

-Un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal-susurró tocándose el pecho con una mano.

El dragón rugió de nuevo y dio un paso al frente haciendo el suelo temblar y a Lexa saltar en su propio lugar, abrumada por la fuerza de la bestia delante de ella.

 _Entre los ojos...ataca entre los ojos cuando cazamos a aquel dientes de sable radioactivo..._

La voz de su padre resonó con fuerza y Lexa asintió antes de coger su última hoja y suspirar. Espero a que el dragón la atacara y entonces, usando toda la fuerza interior que tenía que aguantando el dolor de su pierna, la guardiana saltó sobre la pata del animal y se impulso todo lo que pudo para quedar delante de su cara, donde lanzó el cuchillo.

El animal grito de dolor al recibir el arma entre los ojos y le dio un zarpazo a Lexa que salió despedida al suelo y se arrastró hasta un lado destruido por el que su cuerpo se impulso al vacío hasta que ella uso su cuchillo oculto para clavarlo en la estructura salvando su vida.

Luego miró hacia arriba y lo que vio, la dejo sin habla.

Dos entidades, una de hielo y otra oscura peleaban en el aire pero, finalmente, la oscura empujó a la de hielo y, para sorpresa de Lexa, la morena vio a Nia caer en picado hacia su posición, herida y asustada.

Apenas pudo cogerla cuando pasó a su lado hacia su caída a la muerte.

-¡Lexa! ¡No me dejes caer!-gritó Nia asustada.

No iba a hacerlo, no quería hacerlo porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de que quería verla morir o condenada por sus crímenes, esta no era la manera pero entonces, la oscuridad las envolvió, clavando sus garras en Lexa quien dejó escapar un grito al sentir las zarpas arañando su piel y creando nuevas heridas, más graves que las que ya tenía.

Iba a morir allí...las dos iban a morir allí.

-¡No! ¡No me mates!-gritaba Nia.

Lexa agarró a Nia como pudo antes de que la oscuridad la golpeara de nuevo, esta vez clavando sus garras en el estomago de la guardiana que escupió sangre antes de sentir que sus fuerzas la dejaban.

Soltando a Nia sin opción a poder retener su caída más tiempo.

-No...-susurró Lexa.

-¡No!-gritó Nia mientras caía.

Lexa suspiró mientras veía a Nia golpear el suelo y morir en el acto antes de mirar hacia arriba, donde la oscuridad se preparaba para atacarla de nuevo, entonces, Lexa sacó su espada y la enseñó a la oscuridad, quien tuvo que retirarse debido al brillo dorado del arma y de Lexa entera mientras la morena subía de nuevo hacia tierra firme.

Tenía que acabar esto, ya.

-Daedreon, Daria y Anya...dadme la fuerza-susurró Lexa.

Su espada comenzó a brillar con el alma de sus tres familiares al tiempo que la oscuridad formaba también un ataque en forma de bola de fuego oscura que lanzó contra ella al mismo tiempo que Lexa lanzaba su ataque.

Y, cuando todo estalló, solo quedaron en la Nación de Hielo, pedazos de una batalla como ninguna otra mientras que sus protagonistas habían desaparecido entre oscuridad, luz y fuerza bruta.

 **-STH-**

Octavia realmente quería golpear algo o mejor dicho, quería golpear a Lexa. No podía creer que la guardiana hubiera tomado tantas molestias para darles algo de paz y ella ni siquiera pudiera disfrutarla, además estaba Clarke y Octavia no pensaba realmente que la rubia pudiera recuperarse de esto.

No había parado de llorar desde que Luna confesara que Lexa nunca había tenido la esperanza de salir viva de aquel lugar y que, aún así, había decidido ir, para salvarlos.

-No puede ser...-escuchó que decía Patrick-. No puede ser...

-Ella sabía que su vida estaba sellada desde que se convirtió en guardiana-dijo Luna-. Los guardianes no viven mucho, al fin y al cabo.

-No...no lo entiendo...-dijo Aurora tomando la mano de su marido-. Los dioses no aseguraron su muerte, solo una posibilidad y nosotros pensamos que quizá Lexa...

-Daedreon, Daria y Anya conocían la verdad-dijo Luna-. Lexa lo supo por ellos.

Jake quiso golpear al líder Trikru muerto por esas cosas. Él lo sabía desde el principio y decidió no decir nada porque sabía que ellos buscarían la manera de evitar que Lexa cumpliera con su destino.

Y ahora su hija estaba allí, sufriendo en brazos de su madre y Raven por el sacrificio de la mujer que amaba.

Indra fue la única de ellos que dio un pequeño paso al frente mirando a Luna con pena y quizá algo de arrepentimiento mientras la líder del clan del agua suspiraba y pasaba una temblorosa mano por su pelo.

-Cuéntalo todo, Luna-susurró Indra.

-Lexa me contó que el abuelo de Nia hizo un pacto con el diablo que luego no cumplió y como castigo, estaban condenados a vivir con la oscuridad, razón de su crueldad extrema-explicó Luna lentamente-. Solo un guardián Trikru, los más fuertes y leales, podían destruir el alma de dicho demonio pero para encerrar ese alma, el guerrero Trikru debía sellarlo con su vida.

Los sollozos de Clarke solo aumentaron y, por primera vez en el poco tiempo que se conocían, Luna pudo ver realmente los sentimientos de la rubia por Lexa, así como el cariño y la gratitud que se desprendía por todos los seres que la rodeaban en aquella Isla cercana al lugar de la batalla.

-¿Y que pasa si no vence?-preguntó Bellamy al lado de Echo-. ¿Que pasa si muere?

-Entonces todos morimos-dijo Luna seriamente-. Pero Lexa es fuerte y es capaz...si alguien puede vencer a ese espíritu, es ella.

Entonces, otra explosión resonó y Clarke se dio la vuelta para ver la torre del castillo de la Nación del Hielo caer en ruinas así como el resto de castillo, quedando en tanta ruina como estaba la Nación entera.

Donde el cuerpo de Lexa debía estar.

-Clarke...

-¡Clarke!

Pero la rubia no escuchó, no mientras el dolor nublaba su corazón y comenzaba a correr de nuevo a la Nación del Hielo para recuperar aunque fuera el cuerpo de la mujer que, después de todo, tenía en sus manos su alma.

 _Te quiero, Clarke..._

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke.

Entonces, un ruido la hizo detenerse y se giró para ver a su padre, a Jarrod y a Aurora caer con fuerza al suelo, gritando de dolor.

-¡Papa!

-¡Mama!

Octavia y Bellamy se acercaron a sus padres y Clarke miró al suyo antes de sentir una presencia a su lado y ver a una mujer y varias personas más a su lado, como si estuvieran observando lo que estaba pasando con sus padre y los padres de Octavia y Bellamy.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a la vida, Jake Griffin y Jarrod y Aurora Blake-sonrió la mujer.

 **-STH-**

Lexa despertó en otro lugar, era completamente blanco y lleno de una paz que no había conocido nunca.

Era el atrio de los dioses y ella estaba allí, con los ojos de todos puestos en ella mientras la morena miraba de un lado a otro y la energía de sus padres y Anya, se presentaba a su lado, brillando con intensidad y fuerza.

-Alexandría...un honor verte de nuevo...-dijo un dios.

-Bueno...el honor no es solo suyo...señor...-dijo Lexa.

El dios sonrió y luego miró la energía a cada lado y detrás de Lexa haciendo entender a la morena lo que ellos querían hacer ahora.

-Como portadora de la armadura dorada, sabes que su energía se ha desvanecido, Lexa, por lo tanto, debes elegir donde puede ir a parar la energía desprendida para ti anteriormente-dijo el dios-. Elige bien porque una vez dada, ya se podrá retornar.

Lexa había pensado mucho en esto, teniendo en cuenta que esta nueva energía renacería como nueva para cualquiera a la que se la entregara o para cualquier cosa que quisiera usar y tenía en mente a quien podía ayudar con esta entrega.

A quien podía darle algo de paz y a quien podría hacerle feliz.

-Elijo a Jake Griffin y a Jarrod y a Aurora Blake, dioses-dijo Lexa con toda la firmeza que la había convertido en Heda y en guardiana.

Los dioses se miraron entre ellos con algo de sorpresa aunque realmente no debía serlo, si ella no podía tener a su familia de vuelta, si su destino estaba marcado por el sello a una entidad oscura...¿porque no darle esperanza a otro cuando para ella era imposible?

-Muy bien...-dijo el dios-. Tus energías serán entregadas.

De repente, la ropa de Lexa cambio a su ropa habitual, ya sin las armas especiales de la armadura de oro y sin la calidez de sus padres y de Anya, quien la habían envuelto hasta el último momento.

-Y ahora, debes volver a tu lugar, guardiana-dijo una diosa-. Tu lucha no ha terminado.

-Si, dioses-dijo Lexa.

Brilló para marcharse mientras los dioses la miraba con orgullo, como si allí fuera la más brillante guerrera que han conocido y a la que le debían el mundo de paz que parecía que iban a tener con su muerte.

Con el sello a la oscuridad.

 **-STH-**

-Como...¿como es posible?-preguntó Aurora mirando a si misma.

Ella, Jarrod y Jake se mantenían allí, en medio de todos y sin poder dejar de mirarse al verse reales, tangibles, humanos y muy vivos.

-Daedreon, Daria y Anya usaron las energías de sus almas para crear la armadura de oro de Lexa, Aurora Blake-dijo la mujer-. La armadura de oro solo se puede crear con energía y solo puede usarse durante un periodo de tiempo, después, la energía se separa del cuerpo de la persona que lo usa y debe ser entregada a nuevos fines.

Jarrod abrazó a su esposa cuando los dos razonaron lo que la mujer quería decir y miraron a Jake, que pasó sus manos por su cabeza, nervioso, enfadado y muy triste.

-Lo que dices es que Lexa ha perdido a sus padres y a Anya, sus almas...para usar la armadura y pelear contra Nia-dijo Jake-¿Que pasa con esas almas? ¿Se han perdido para siempre?

-Ahora viven en vosotros, Jake Griffin-contestó la mujer.

La verdad golpeó a todos con fuerza y los obligo a mirar entre la mujer y Jake mientras el hombre no podía entender...no podía comprender porque estaba pasando aquello y porque Lexa tenía que seguir perdiendo tanto.

¿Cuanto más tendría que sacrificar para terminar con esto?

-Lexa eligió que las energías fueran para vosotros, Jake Griffin así que te aconsejo que las uses bien porque esto no ha terminado todavía-dijo la mujer.

Jake miró a la mujer...la diosa que estaba delante de él y que brilló antes de desaparecer por completo dejándolos en medio de la Isla, con más preguntas que respuestas y con solo una cosa clara.

Lexa estaba sola, sin su armadura y haciendo frente a la oscuridad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19: Shadows Of Love**

 _Varios días después..._

No era fácil lidiar con todo pero una vez volvió a Polis, Clarke se encontró con que todos cayeron en una rutina que, aunque no les hacía olvidar a Lexa, si les permitía seguir con sus vidas.

Patrick se reunía con los líderes, Octavia y Lincoln entrenaban a nuevos cadetes, Indra los supervisaba, Raven trabajaba con Martor y los ingenieros de Polis en una nueva nave y su madre y Kane se hacían cargo de la medicina de Polis hasta que se marcharan.

Porque iban a hacerlo, iban a volver al espacio.

No era lo que Clarke realmente quería, por supuesto, pero al parecer, el mundo había decidido tomar la decisión por ella y la rubia se encontraba en medio de la nada, viviendo sin saber donde estaba Lexa o si ya habría cumplido su destino.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que aunque estuviera en el espacio, en el momento que Lexa cayera, ella lo sabría.

-¿Clarke?

La voz de Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando la líder del clan del agua se sentó a su lado y miró al horizonte con ella, era algo que hacían muchas veces y donde las dos podían encontrar la paz que necesitaban para pensar, recordar y añorar.

-Se ve tanta paz-comentó Clarke-. Aunque no todos la vivamos...

Luna asintió porque para las dos era duro no tener a Lexa. En el caso de Luna era su amiga desde la infancia, lo más parecido a una hermana que estaba ahora perdida en una batalla que no acabaría bien mientras que para Clarke era su amor, la persona que quería y con la que no había pasado tiempo bien por ellas o por sus vidas.

Ellas habían conectado a través de Lexa y se despedirían con aquella conexión fuerte en su mente.

-¿De verdad Lexa quería que nos fuéramos?-preguntó Clarke entonces.

-Siempre dijo que no iba a condenarte a su vida, ni iba a poner más en peligro a tu gente-dijo Luna con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Clarke.

-No se si vale la pena, estoy tan vacía sin ella que no se como llevarlo-dijo Clarke entonces.

-Recuerda, entonces-dijo Luna antes de levantarse del suelo-. Ven, tengo una idea.

Clarke la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de tomar la mano de Luna, quien la dirigió a un lugar concreto de Polis, una enorme casa, con jardín y piscina que Clarke solo había visto en libros.

-¿Que es este lugar?-preguntó Clarke.

-La casa de Lexa-dijo Luna dándole una palmada en la espalda-. Ve...creo que te hará bien.

Clarke entró en la casa sintiendo a Lexa alrededor de ella y cerró los ojos antes de respirar, intentando recoger todo lo posible de aquel lugar antes de su marcha, la cuál iba a ser en pocos días.

Se iría de la Tierra si pero...pero por lo menos, podría llevarse algo de Lexa.

 **-STH-**

Patrick terminó su última reunión al medio día e Indra le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras el chico salía de la sala de reuniones y tomaba aire fresco, cansado por las cosas que había tenido que hacer hoy.

Pero a la vez no podía negarse porque el tiempo que le quedara allí, seguiría siendo el Comandante Trikru aunque solo fuera por honrar la memoria de Lexa.

Solo pensar en ella trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

-Comandante, ¿esta bien?-preguntó Indra caminando a su lado.

La pregunta era dificil de contestar porque si, estaban en paz y si, nadie osaba atacarles gracias a la unión de los clanes...e incluso podía decir que su gente estaba relativamente en calma, haciendo planes para volver a casa o simplemente disfrutando de su vida en Polis pero por otra parte, la falta de Lexa se notaba más de lo que se permitía admitir.

Necesitaba sus palabras de aliento y su creencia en él para creer que podía hacer esto. Ella había sido, a parte de Maya, su gran apoyo y haberla perdido, quien sabe si a la muerte o a la guerra era casi insostenible.

Además, su espíritu estaba igual o más triste que él, lo que no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo.

-Indra...no he sido un buen líder-dijo Patrick mirando al suelo.

-Chico...

-No...no lo he sido...-dijo Patrick-. Ella me eligió y yo...yo no supe...

Indra suspiró, podía entender a Patrick perfectamente ya que ella misma había pasado por lo mismo. Lexa le había dado toda la confianza del mundo y ella la había traicionado abandonándola a su suerte mientras que Patrick había tomado una decisión que casi había matado a todos.

Y los dos habían sido salvados y perdonados.

-Debemos seguir adelante, chico, es lo que ella querría-dijo Indra.

-No esta muerta, Indra-dijo Patrick-. Pero esta sufriendo, puedo sentirlo...Heda puede sentirlo.

Y tenía razón, Indra tenía la creencia de que cada persona que había estado en contacto con Lexa sabía perfectamente como estaba la guardiana, al fin y al cabo, aunque no pudieran notarlo, no paraban de llegarles noticias sobre ataques de un ente oscuro y una mujer peleando en los alrededores.

Lexa verdaderamente estaba haciendo un gran trabajo manteniendo el peligro lejos de ellos.

-Su lucha no ha terminado aún-dijo Indra.

Y los dos sabían que la única manera de que terminara iba a ser con su vida.

 **-STH-**

Octavia y Lincoln vieron a Bellamy y Echo entrar en la zona de preparación de la nave, donde Raven se encontraba haciendo ajustes con Wick y los ingenieros de Polis y decidieron ir a ver como les iba ya que de su trabajo dependía el tiempo en el que volverían a casa.

Esta vez, mucho más distintos de como llegaron la primera vez. Octavia ya no estaría escondida, Lincoln y Echo serían nuevos, Raven estaría al mando de la parte técnica de la nave con Wick como su segundo y Bellamy se haría cargo de la seguridad.

Todos ordenes de Clarke, todas ordenes que no se revocarían aún así el consejo espacial lo decidiera porque Clarke, ya no era la chica demasiado joven para tomar decisiones.

No, era una líder, la única al mismo nivel que Lexa en la Tierra.

-¿Como va todo?-preguntó Octavia llegando a su amiga mientras que Bellamy y Echo saludaban con la mano y seguían mirando los nuevos informes.

-Este lugar y esta gente son increíbles-dijo Raven-. A este ritmo terminaremos la nave en una semana.

-¿Tan rápido?-preguntó Lincoln.

-No duermen casi nada y cuando les he pedido que se tomaran un descanso se han negado alegando que este era el deseo de su guardiana y algo que ellos querían hacer en su memoria-dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa-. Realmente Polis adora a Lexa.

-Es comprensible...-dijo Lincoln entonces-. Lexa siempre miró por su gente más que por nada en este mundo, incluso cuando Costia murió, ella dejó de lado su venganza para crear la paz para su pueblo.

Octavia tomó la mano de Lincoln y Echo lo miró con pena. A estas alturas todos conocían retazos de la historia de Costia pero ninguno quiso indagar más y el chico no dijo nada más. Para Lincoln era complicado hablar cuando había criticado tanto las acciones de Lexa desde que conoció a la gente del cielo.

Pero ahora, con el tiempo, el chico se daba cuenta de que Lexa vivía por su pueblo y lo demostraba en cada pequeño detalle que él no había sabido ver hasta que ella lo salvó del ataque de los soldados de Azgea cuando reveló en que se había convertido.

-¿Como lo llevan?-preguntó Raven entonces-. Los terrícolas, me refiero...

-Perder a una mujer como Lexa es duro pero como siempre, estaba lista para este momento y se aseguró de enseñar a Patrick lo suficiente para ayudarlo-dijo Lincoln-. Además, los once clanes restantes ayudan lo suficiente como para poder hacer esto de manera sencilla.

Raven asintió y continuó con sus labores mientras Bellamy dejaba sus papeles y miraba a Lincoln, dándose cuenta de que Lexa siempre había sido una buena líder, hasta que ellos llegaron allí.

-La primera vez que Lexa se jugaba su puesto fue con nosotros, ¿verdad?-preguntó Bellamy.

-Si, ni siquiera Costia pudo conseguir que infringiera las normas como Clarke lo ha hecho-confesó Lincoln-. Pero gracias a eso, hemos visto a una Lexa más humana.

A una Lexa merecedora de ser recordada.

-Contaremos su hazaña a los demás cuando volvamos-dijo Octavia apretando la mano de Lincoln-. Todos merecen saber que en la Tierra hay una líder digna de ser reconocida.

Nadie le llevó la contraria porque, gracias al tiempo y a sus decisiones, la gente del cielo por fin coincidía con los terrícolas en la validez del valor de Lexa y su reconocimiento.

Por primera vez y aunque no estuviera con ellos, le harían un hueco a Lexa en su hogar, para siempre.

 **-STH-**

 _Seis días después..._

Era de noche cuando finalmente las luces parecieron apagarse en Polis y fue entonces cuando Lexa decidió escaparse entre los árboles para visitar a la gente de la que se había alejado para proteger.

Pero tenía que ir una vez más, quería ver una vez más a Clarke porque sabía que dentro de poco tendría su última lucha. Sabía que el demonio andaba cerca, preparándola para atacarla y Lexa necesitaba este último aliento de energía para seguir adelante.

-Solo una sola vez más-rezó para si misma.

Se coló por su propia casa sin que el servicio la viera y caminó a su cuarto, sonriendo cuando vio la forma de Clarke, durmiendo a su cama y agarrada a su lazo anaranjado de Heda.

Su corazón parecía estallar con el amor que sintió viéndola allí, como una niña pequeña.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y, con mucho cuidado, se sentó en la cama para acercarse todo lo posible, apartando un mechón de pelo dorado de su cara y sintiendo la respiración dulce en su mano que tanto añoraba.

-No se como hacer esto, Clarke...nunca me pasó tener que decir adiós a nadie de esta manera-susurró Lexa sintiendo una lágrima picando su mejilla-. Desde que te conocí sentí curiosidad, odio por lo que podías significar para mi gente, confianza cuando me salvaste del Pauna y...y amor cuando demostraste tener la misma determinación por tu gente como yo tenía por la mía. Eres mi mitad y nada podrá evitar que piense eso, Princesa del Cielo, Clarke Griffin, mi alma es tuya aunque sirva para encerrar a este demonio y mi corazón siempre estará en tus manos.

Su susurró se empañó en una lágrima que cayó en la mano de la rubia y Lexa suspiró, bajando sus labios para besar los labios de Clarke una última vez más y, tras asegurarse de que la rubia seguía dormida, se levantó para marcharse.

Volvió a sortear a su servicio y salió de la casa, deteniéndose en el jardín cuando sitió una presencia que la había estado siguiendo desde que saliera de su cuarto, donde Clarke dormía.

-Luna...no esperaba menos de ti...

-Mi deber es cuidar de ella-dijo Luna apareciendo de entre las sombras.

-Gracias...por cumplir tu palabra-dijo Lexa.

Luna asintió y se acercó a Lexa para envolverla en un abrazo que la guardiana no supo que necesitaba hasta que sintió las manos de su mejor amiga alrededor de ella y, finalmente, Lexa se dejó ir, derramando las lágrimas que Luna sabía que necesitaba soltar.

-¿Viniste a decir adiós?

-Si...necesitaba hacerlo-susurró Lexa.

-Entiendo...-susurró Luna antes de separarse de ella-. Mañana se marchan de vuelta al cielo.

Lexa cerró los ojos por el dolor de sus palabras pero asintió sabiendo que era lo mejor. Eso era lo que ella quería, a Clarke y a los suyos lejos de un peligro de una guerra y de un mundo que no sabía más que sufrir desde que se destruyó.

-Es lo mejor...-susurró Lexa.

-Clarke te quiere, Lexa...esta no es la manera de decir adiós...-dijo Luna-. Su gente...ellos te consideran parte de ellos.

El corazón de Lexa dio un tirón pero aún se retuvo para no mostrar emociones, ahora no podía hacerlo, no cuando estaban tan cerca del final.

-No quiero causarle más dolor...quiero solo lo mejor-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa-. Quien iba a decirlo, ¿verdad?

-La fría Lexa cuidando de los demás, ¿eh?-dijo Luna-. Por lo menos les ha dejado que te vean.

Lexa sonrió y miró de nuevo a su ventana casi esperando ver los ojos azules de Clarke una vez más aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar, no si ella misma podía evitarlo.

-Debo irme...-dijo Lexa.

-Lexa...

-Gracias por tu amistad, Luna, eres una gran líder y sabrás como manejar estos clanes una vez Patrick se marche-dijo Lexa seriamente.

-Esto espero...

-Lo harás...-dijo Lexa dándole una sonrisa.

Luna sonrió y le dio un largo abrazo no queriendo decirle adiós aunque sabía que eso era lo que tenía que pasar, Lexa tenía un destino que cumplir y su alma, siempre sería recordada por los que se quedaban allí.

Siempre sería su guardiana, su amiga y la salvadora de muchos tanto en la Tierra como en el Cielo.

-Que tu alma vaya en paz, Guardiana Lexa...-susurró Luna.

-Que los dioses te guíen, líder del clan del agua, Luna-dijo Lexa.

Y Lexa se marchó, desapareciendo entre los árboles mientras Luna la miraba marcharse y suspiraba, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Este era el adiós de verdad, no volvería a verla y Luna solo tenía una cosa en mente a pesar de que sabía que no se cumpliría.

-Ojalá nos encontremos de nuevo...-susurró Luna.

Una promesa que recordaría en esta vida y en la siguiente.

 **-STH-**

El demonio sabía como atacar a Lexa y lo tenía preparado cuando la vio marcharse de Polis la noche anterior, sabía que la única manera de hacer flaquear su defensa era atacando lo que más quería.

Y sabía perfectamente cuando llevar a cabo su plan.

Afiló las garras con una pared, haciéndola chirriar mientras sonreía mostrando sus afilados colmillos y su poder en una mirada marcada por la sangre y el odio.

Iba a tomar a la gente del cielo y a todo el que intentara impedírselo.

-No dejaré que me cojas...guardiana-susurró el demonio.

Porque ahora estaba libre y su libertad definitiva pasaba por destruir a Lexa antes de que ella pudiera acabar con su energía.

Y había encontrado la manera de hacerlo destrozando su corazón para convertirla en una marioneta a la que torturar antes de matar.

-Ah...ya puedo disfrutar la sangre...-susurró el demonio.

Iba a ser su acto final antes de tomar el mundo entero y sumirlo en miseria, a su merced y bajo su control, por toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **AN:** Bueno...dos capitulo más y terminamos con esta historia pero antes de poder publicaros (cosa que se hará mañana, por cierto) tengo que deciros que, al principio de esta historia tenía pensado un final y luego, con el paso de los capitulos, la cosa fue cambiando lentamente así que ahora, en vez de uno tenemos dos finales (que son los dos capitulos que faltan)

El capitulo 20 es el final original de la historia, el que tenía pensado cuando empece a escribirlo y el capitulo 21 es el final que vino después, como leereis en el caso de que leais los dos, vereis que son capitulos iguales solo que con final distinto pero esta vez os he querido dar la oportunidad de leer los dos finales o solo uno de ellos.

Sea cuál sea el final que leais, espero que os gusten, mil gracias por seguir esta historia y...a por ello.

Un abrazo,

Inolvidable23


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Aviso: este es el final triste, podeis leerlo o pasar al capitulo siguiente, gracias!

Disfrutad!

* * *

 **Capitulo 20: May We Meet Again (Sad Ending)**

El despertar de esa mañana fue extraño para la gente que partía hoy de vuelta al cielo, tenían por delante una prueba de fuego ya que Raven y los ingenieros solo habían hecho una cuenta aproximada de lo que podría salir bien o mal y, realmente, bien podría fallar algo durante el despegue.

Aún así, Raven estaba casi segura de que saldría bien y Clarke había aprendido a tener fe ciega en Raven y en sus cálculos.

Pero antes de marcharse quería hacer una parada y su padre, Aurora y Jarrod decidieron acompañarla porque también querían decir adiós a aquel lugar.

-Por lo menos dejad que alguien os acompañe-dijo Abby cuando Clarke le contó donde quería ir.

-Iremos con Lincoln y Octavia, mamá, estaremos bien-dijo Clarke.

Abby suspiró y asintió, sabía que su hija no quería irse todavía, al fin y al cabo, aquí había pasado por mucho. Clarke se había pasado de ser en niña protegida por sus mentiras y las de Jake a ser una mujer decidida, capaz de ser la líder de todos ellos y enamorada de otra mujer que era tan valerosa como ella y más.

¿Donde estaría Lexa ahora? Abby no lo sabía pero parte de ella esperaba que estuviera bien y que consiguiera hacer lo que debía en post de un futuro mejor para toda esa gente que ella consideraba como suya.

Especialmente a los terrícolas, quien lo diría.

-Saldremos cuando el sol este en lo alto-dijo Abby colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija-. ¿Estas bien?

Clarke se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar una temblorosa respiración antes de que su madre la envolviera en un abrazo que la rubia recibió de buen grado.

-La echo mucho de menos, mamá...-susurró Clarke.

-Lo se, hija...-susurró Abby.

Clarke se mantuvo en los brazos de su madre unos minutos más, respirando su fuerza antes de separarse y caminar con su padre quien miró a Abby con una pequeña sonrisa antes de caminar con Clarke hacia fuera, acompañada de Jarrod, Aurora y por Octavia y Lincoln.

-¿Vamos?-susurró Jake.

-Vamos...-dijo Clarke.

A decir adiós a un lugar que, sin saberlo, se había convertido en parte de ellos para siempre con todas la vivencias de una vida que no iban a olvidar por el resto de sus vidas.

 **-STH-**

La llegada a Korpat fue emotiva por muchas razones, era una pena que Maya y Patrick no hubieran podido ir, que tampoco los 47 hubieran aparecido pero los preparativos para la vuelta a casa los obligaron a quedarse dejando a los presentes lidiar con sentimientos especialmente duros para Jake, Aurora, Jarrod, para los que la cueva era un hogar y para Clarke donde la cueva representaba parte de su reencuentro con Lexa.

Pero este lugar ya no tenía vida, no, ahora no era más que una cueva con un lago, no tenía magia, ni vida y todos podían sentir la pena emanar de cada roca mientras miraban alrededor del lugar donde la oscuridad estaba más presente que antes.

-Supongo que era mucho pedir que este sitio siguiera activo después de que Daedreon, Daria y Anya desaparecieran-susurró Jake pasando una mano por su pelo.

-Maldita sea...-murmuró Jarrod-. Me gustaba este lugar.

Aurora puso una mano en el hombro de su marido y luego suspiró, tenía tantas memorias allí que le era difícil no sentirse triste al ver ese lugar perdido una vez no quedó nadie para recordarle.

-¿Vendrán nuevas almas?-preguntó Octavia.

-Seguramente-dijo Lincoln mirando a su alrededor y tocando las rocas-. Quizá algún día, almas que necesiten reencontrarse vengan aquí.

Clarke caminó por las rocas y suspiró tocando las piedras que ya no tenían el brillo que vio la última vez que estuvo aquí y pensó en Lexa, en sus padres y en Anya, quienes habían sacrificado sus energías y la posibilidad de tenerlos, aunque fuera en este lugar, para luchar contra su enemigo y devolverle la vida humana a su padre y a los padres de sus amigos.

El nivel de fuerza que Lexa tenía para soportar aquello nunca dejaría de sorprender a la rubia que solo deseaba poder volver a verse en esos ojos verdes y caminar con ella por Polis, sin miedo a nada.

Pero no, aquello no era para ellas, no en esta vida.

-Debemos irnos-dijo Jake entonces, incapaz de mirar más tiempo la cueva-. El sol no tardará en estar en su lugar y nuestro viaje va a ser muy duro y largo.

El grupo entero estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar fuera del lugar, sintiendo la pena de dejar el lugar cuando, de repente, Clarke encontró algo que no esperaba en un rincón de la cueva, justo a la salida.

 _ **Por un viaje prospero y un futuro cargado de paz.**_

 _ **Ai hod you in...**_

Clarke miró a su alrededor antes de sonreír y tomar la flor, de color verde como los ojos de la persona que le había dejado la nota y que sabía que, durante el tiempo que le quedara, llevaría en el corazón.

-Ai hod you in, Leksa-susurró Clarke.

El movimiento del viento le hizo saber que su mensaje había llegado a la persona a la que se lo había dicho, dándole la paz necesaria antes de irse de la Tierra.

 **-STH-**

El demonio los observó despedirse de la gente, los observó subir a la nave y sonrió cuando los líderes de los clanes se alejaron de la nave antes de que pudiera activarse.

Ahora era su momento.

Luna apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que estaba pasando, un momento estaba mirando a Clarke y a los demás entrar en la nave y les estaba diciendo adiós y al siguiente, estaba siendo rodeada de una oscuridad que no conocía.

-¡Que pasa!-gritó Shalima.

-¡Nos atacan!-gritó Ratler.

La gente que había allí, desde Indra y los terrícolas hasta todos los demás clanes, comenzaron a intentar liberarse de una oscuridad que los envolvió sin remedio y que comenzó a entrar en la nave de la gente del cielo, para sorpresa de la gente que estaba dentro.

-Mierda...tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡ya!-gritó Raven.

-¡Rápido! ¡Coged armas!-gritó Bellamy.

Echo lo intentó pero fue golpeada a otro lado de la sala para enfado de Bellamy quien saltó delante de ella antes de coger su arma y comenzar a disparar sin que le hiciera nada a la oscuridad que había delante de él.

-Maldita sea, ¡que es esto!-gritó él.

-¡Déjalos!

La voz de Clarke se hizo fuerte en la sala y la rubia no se lo pensó antes de saltar e interponerse entre Bellamy, Echo y la oscuridad quien la agarró del cuello sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Clarke!-gritó Bellamy.

El demonio acercó a Clarke hacia el y sonrió, tomando su tiempo para mirarla aunque la rubia peleara por liberarse sin éxito.

-Princesa del cielo...-susurró el demonio con voz chirriante.

Abrió su boca dejando relucir sus colmillos y se acercó a Clarke lentamente cuando, de la nada, un golpe obligó a la oscuridad a soltar a Clarke y a golpear la pared mientras la rubia caía en manos suaves al tacto pero llenas de fuerza.

Una fuerza que Clarke reconocería en cualquier parte.

-Lexa...-susurró la rubia.

-¿Esta bien?-murmuró Lexa en su oído.

Clarke se agarró con fuerza a su cuello y Lexa se relajó de manera instantánea, siempre le pasaba con la rubia cuando la abrazaba y ahora, quizá era el momento de necesitarlo más que nunca.

-Estas aquí de verdad...-murmuró Clarke abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada verdosa de la morena.

Lexa sonrió y Clarke no pudo evitar inclinarse para rozar sus labios con los de Lexa en un beso que despertó a la morena de una manera que nada más podía hacerlo mientras que Clarke sentía la fuerza volver a ella.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke cuando la falta de oxigeno las hizo separarse-. Lexa, la oscuridad...

-Lo se...-murmuró Lexa.

Entonces y antes de que supiera que pasaba, Lexa pasó a Clarke con Bellamy y Echo y saltó ante el ataque de la oscuridad a la que a duras penas esquivó rodando por el suelo y parándose para levantarse y ponerse en plan de ataque.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue una completa locura cuando Lexa se lanzó hacia los ojos de la oscuridad y la sacó de un solo golpe de la nave llevándose toda su niebla con ella mientras los demás miraban entre impresionados y preocupados a través de los cristales de la nave.

-¡Lexa!

Pudieron ver a Luna y a los demás líderes intentando liberarse de la oscuridad, también a los terrícolas y a Indra pero solo Lexa parecía tener superioridad ante su enemigo al que golpeó dejándolo justo en el suelo y usando su cuerpo para retenerlo allí.

-¡Clarke! ¡Activa la nave!-gritó Lexa.

-¡No!-exclamó la rubia horrorizada.

Lexa levantó la mirada y suspiró, le era imposible hacer que Clarke la mirara pero sabía que podría escucharla así que gruño para mantener a la oscuridad allí y cerró los ojos.

-Clarke, tienes que hacerlo, tienes que irte...-dijo Lexa.

-No puedo dejarte...-insistió Clarke-. Podemos hacerlo juntas.

-No podemos, Clarke, no es tu carga-susurró Lexa.

Clarke negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos contra el cristal de la nave antes de que Lexa miraba detrás de la rubia donde Patrick y Jake la miraban también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hacedlo-comando la morena.

-No...¡no!-gritó Clarke.

Pero ya era tarde y mientras la nave se activaba y todos los tripulantes miraban por la ventana la batalla que daba lugar debajo de ellos, Lexa sonrió, sabiendo que esta vez estaba hecho.

Clarke estaba a salvo, su gente también y ahora le tocaba a ella terminar este libro.

-¡No!

La oscuridad usó sus garras para clavarlas en la espalda de la morena que no sintió como aquellas uñas infernales atravesaron su corazón antes de suspirar y llamar toda a toda su energía como guardiana para sellar a aquella bestia para siempre.

-Yu gonplei steodon-susurró Lexa.

Y después, la luz brilló de su cuerpo y los envolvió a todos mientras la nave despegaba y se levantaba de la Tierra, terminando así con un periodo de sus vidas.

Un periodo que la gente del cielo recordaría por ver caer a Lexa al suelo, después de sellar la oscuridad, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos mirando hacia ellos.

O más concretamente, hacía la rubia que sintió su universo desvanecerse sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tal y como había dictado el destino.

 **-Starway To Heaven-**

 _Tres años después..._

La zona creada en la estación espacial para la gente caída durante su estancia en la Tierra era casi lo más hermoso que Clarke había visto en su vida. Un enorme jardín artificial era el dueño de una extensión bastante grande de una nave supletoria con la misión de llevar a la gente que vivía en el nuevo Arca más cerca de la gente que habían perdido.

El paseo que llevaba al cementerio estaba plagado de flores verdes como la que Clarke cuidaba y guardaba en su cuarto y camino estaba decorado con colores blancos, y negros dejando un aspecto elegante y digno para la gente que, aunque no estaba allí en cuerpo, Clarke estaba segura de que estaban en alma.

Las tumbas de Wells, de Finn y de Charlotte decoraban una parte principal de la sala y Clarke los saludo como hacía todo los días antes de seguir su camino hacia las zonas donde los recordatorios de Daedreon, Daria y Anya yacían a los pies de la tumba más iluminada de todas.

Era alta y tenía esculpida la forma de la Comandante Lexa en su uniforme de guardiana y en forma de alerta pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que Clarke quiso añadir a su boceto original para recordar a la mujer que ella conocía y que ha día de hoy todavía seguía queriendo.

Clarke se sentó delante de la tumba de Lexa y puso una mano sobre el mármol antes de cerrar los ojos y pensar en los últimos tres años.

Octavia y Lincoln estaban esperando su primer hijo al que llamarían Jarrod Lincoln Blake y Bellamy y Echo preparaban su boda, o unión, como Echo quería llamarlo, con mucho cuidado ya que pensaban hacer el anuncio también de su retiro como guardas, ya que querían empezar una familia tranquilos.

Sus padres, Jarrod, Aurora y Kane continuaban llevando el mando de las cosas pero esta vez de distinta manera. Abby era mucho más receptiva y los demás trataban de escuchar más a los jóvenes, entenderlos y ayudarlos antes de tomar sus propias decisiones basadas en sus mismas necesidades.

Raven y Wick llevaban su relación bien compensada con su capacidad para dirigir la difícil tecnología de la nave pero habían conseguido, con la ayuda de Patrick y Maya, crear algo que Clarke jamás pensó que podría hacerse.

Un puente entre Cielo y Tierra por el que podían hablar con Luna y el resto de líderes y Patrick podía dejar a Heda brillar como solo podía hacerlo mientras dejaba que Indra tomara el control de las cosas allí en la Tierra.

Y en cuanto a ella...bueno, Clarke no podía quejarse. Daba clases a los más pequeños de la nave y les contaba historias sobre su paso por la Tierra, siempre cuidando los detalles para esconder algo de realidad.

Les contaba la historia de una chica, una luchadora que peleó para darles un futuro mejor...para hacerles el regalo que hoy tenían entre sus manos: la libertad.

-Lo conseguiste, Lexa-susurró Clarke abriendo los ojos para mirar la tumba delante de ella-. Todos son felices y todos tienen una vida mejor, gracias a ti.

Clarke sonrió mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla y después otra antes de obligarse a respirar.

-Los niños quieren ser como tú-rió Clarke-. Lloran cuando se enteran de lo que pasó y quieren ser más como tú, ¿ves todas estas flores? Todas son por to ti...

Apretó los dientes y sintió la mirada de sus amigos, familia y la gente a su alrededor en aquella estación espacial esperando su turno ya que hoy hacia tres años que se marcharon de la Tierra viendo a Lexa morir.

Todos querían pagar su tributo a su guardiana y tanto los que la conocían como los que no querían darle las gracias y un saludo.

-Todavía te quiero, Lexa y no creo que pueda olvidarte nunca...no quiero hacerlo-confesó Clarke-. Gracias, te amo y...y ojalá que volvamos a encontrarnos de nuevo.

Se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda a la tumba cuando sintió algo cálido rodearla, eran como unos brazos que la apretaron cariñosamente y la hicieron sonreír mientras ese calor le dejaba un soplo de beso en la mejilla y le susurraba al oído.

-Volveremos a vernos...

Y entonces, Clarke sonrió, sabiendo que así sería.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 21: May We Meet Again (Happy Ending)**

El despertar de esa mañana fue extraño para la gente que partía hoy de vuelta al cielo, tenían por delante una prueba de fuego ya que Raven y los ingenieros solo habían hecho una cuenta aproximada de lo que podría salir bien o mal y, realmente, bien podría fallar algo durante el despegue.

Aún así, Raven estaba casi segura de que saldría bien y Clarke había aprendido a tener fe ciega en Raven y en sus cálculos.

Pero antes de marcharse quería hacer una parada y su padre, Aurora y Jarrod decidieron acompañarla porque también querían decir adiós a aquel lugar.

-Por lo menos dejad que alguien os acompañe-dijo Abby cuando Clarke le contó donde quería ir.

-Iremos con Lincoln y Octavia, mamá, estaremos bien-dijo Clarke.

Abby suspiró y asintió, sabía que su hija no quería irse todavía, al fin y al cabo, aquí había pasado por mucho. Clarke se había pasado de ser en niña protegida por sus mentiras y las de Jake a ser una mujer decidida, capaz de ser la líder de todos ellos y enamorada de otra mujer que era tan valerosa como ella y más.

¿Donde estaría Lexa ahora? Abby no lo sabía pero parte de ella esperaba que estuviera bien y que consiguiera hacer lo que debía en post de un futuro mejor para toda esa gente que ella consideraba como suya.

Especialmente a los terrícolas, quien lo diría.

-Saldremos cuando el sol este en lo alto-dijo Abby colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija-. ¿Estas bien?

Clarke se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar una temblorosa respiración antes de que su madre la envolviera en un abrazo que la rubia recibió de buen grado.

-La echo mucho de menos, mamá...-susurró Clarke.

-Lo se, hija...-susurró Abby.

Clarke se mantuvo en los brazos de su madre unos minutos más, respirando su fuerza antes de separarse y caminar con su padre quien miró a Abby con una pequeña sonrisa antes de caminar con Clarke hacia fuera, acompañada de Jarrod, Aurora y por Octavia y Lincoln.

-¿Vamos?-susurró Jake.

-Vamos...-dijo Clarke.

A decir adiós a un lugar que, sin saberlo, se había convertido en parte de ellos para siempre con todas la vivencias de una vida que no iban a olvidar por el resto de sus vidas.

 **-STH-**

La llegada a Korpat fue emotiva por muchas razones, era una pena que Maya y Patrick no hubieran podido ir, que tampoco los 47 hubieran aparecido pero los preparativos para la vuelta a casa los obligaron a quedarse dejando a los presentes lidiar con sentimientos especialmente duros para Jake, Aurora, Jarrod, para los que la cueva era un hogar y para Clarke donde la cueva representaba parte de su reencuentro con Lexa.

Pero este lugar ya no tenía vida, no, ahora no era más que una cueva con un lago, no tenía magia, ni vida y todos podían sentir la pena emanar de cada roca mientras miraban alrededor del lugar donde la oscuridad estaba más presente que antes.

-Supongo que era mucho pedir que este sitio siguiera activo después de que Daedreon, Daria y Anya desaparecieran-susurró Jake pasando una mano por su pelo.

-Maldita sea...-murmuró Jarrod-. Me gustaba este lugar.

Aurora puso una mano en el hombro de su marido y luego suspiró, tenía tantas memorias allí que le era difícil no sentirse triste al ver ese lugar perdido una vez no quedó nadie para recordarle.

-¿Vendrán nuevas almas?-preguntó Octavia.

-Seguramente-dijo Lincoln mirando a su alrededor y tocando las rocas-. Quizá algún día, almas que necesiten reencontrarse vengan aquí.

Clarke caminó por las rocas y suspiró tocando las piedras que ya no tenían el brillo que vio la última vez que estuvo aquí y pensó en Lexa, en sus padres y en Anya, quienes habían sacrificado sus energías y la posibilidad de tenerlos, aunque fuera en este lugar, para luchar contra su enemigo y devolverle la vida humana a su padre y a los padres de sus amigos.

El nivel de fuerza que Lexa tenía para soportar aquello nunca dejaría de sorprender a la rubia que solo deseaba poder volver a verse en esos ojos verdes y caminar con ella por Polis, sin miedo a nada.

Pero no, aquello no era para ellas, no en esta vida.

-Debemos irnos-dijo Jake entonces, incapaz de mirar más tiempo la cueva-. El sol no tardará en estar en su lugar y nuestro viaje va a ser muy duro y largo.

El grupo entero estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar fuera del lugar, sintiendo la pena de dejar el lugar cuando, de repente, Clarke encontró algo que no esperaba en un rincón de la cueva, justo a la salida.

 _ **Por un viaje prospero y un futuro cargado de paz.**_

 _ **Ai hod you in...**_

Clarke miró a su alrededor antes de sonreír y tomar la flor, de color verde como los ojos de la persona que le había dejado la nota y que sabía que, durante el tiempo que le quedara, llevaría en el corazón.

-Ai hod you in, Leksa-susurró Clarke.

El movimiento del viento le hizo saber que su mensaje había llegado a la persona a la que se lo había dicho, dándole la paz necesaria antes de irse de la Tierra.

 **-STH-**

El demonio los observó despedirse de la gente, los observó subir a la nave y sonrió cuando los líderes de los clanes se alejaron de la nave antes de que pudiera activarse.

Ahora era su momento.

Luna apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que estaba pasando, un momento estaba mirando a Clarke y a los demás entrar en la nave y les estaba diciendo adiós y al siguiente, estaba siendo rodeada de una oscuridad que no conocía.

-¡Que pasa!-gritó Shalima.

-¡Nos atacan!-gritó Rosjan.

La gente que había allí, desde Indra y los terrícolas hasta todos los demás clanes, comenzaron a intentar liberarse de una oscuridad que los envolvió sin remedio y que comenzó a entrar en la nave de la gente del cielo, para sorpresa de la gente que estaba dentro.

-Mierda...tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡ya!-gritó Raven.

-¡Rápido! ¡Coged armas!-gritó Bellamy.

Echo lo intentó pero fue golpeada a otro lado de la sala para enfado de Bellamy quien saltó delante de ella antes de coger su arma y comenzar a disparar sin que le hiciera nada a la oscuridad que había delante de él.

-Maldita sea, ¡que es esto!-gritó él.

-¡Déjalos!

La voz de Clarke se hizo fuerte en la sala y la rubia no se lo pensó antes de saltar e interponerse entre Bellamy, Echo y la oscuridad quien la agarró del cuello sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Clarke!-gritó Bellamy.

El demonio acercó a Clarke hacia el y sonrió, tomando su tiempo para mirarla aunque la rubia peleara por liberarse sin éxito.

-Princesa del cielo...-susurró el demonio con voz chirriante.

Abrió su boca dejando relucir sus colmillos y se acercó a Clarke lentamente cuando, de la nada, un golpe obligó a la oscuridad a soltar a Clarke y a golpear la pared mientras la rubia caía en manos suaves al tacto pero llenas de fuerza.

Una fuerza que Clarke reconocería en cualquier parte.

-Lexa...-susurró la rubia.

-¿Esta bien?-murmuró Lexa en su oído.

Clarke se agarró con fuerza a su cuello y Lexa se relajó de manera instantánea, siempre le pasaba con la rubia cuando la abrazaba y ahora, quizá era el momento de necesitarlo más que nunca.

-Estas aquí de verdad...-murmuró Clarke abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada verdosa de la morena.

Lexa sonrió y Clarke no pudo evitar inclinarse para rozar sus labios con los de Lexa en un beso que despertó a la morena de una manera que nada más podía hacerlo mientras que Clarke sentía la fuerza volver a ella.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke cuando la falta de oxigeno las hizo separarse-. Lexa, la oscuridad...

-Lo se...-murmuró Lexa.

Entonces y antes de que supiera que pasaba, Lexa pasó a Clarke con Bellamy y Echo y saltó ante el ataque de la oscuridad a la que a duras penas esquivó rodando por el suelo y parándose para levantarse y ponerse en plan de ataque.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue una completa locura cuando Lexa se lanzó hacia los ojos de la oscuridad y la sacó de un solo golpe de la nave llevándose toda su niebla con ella mientras los demás miraban entre impresionados y preocupados a través de los cristales de la nave.

-¡Lexa!

Pudieron ver a Luna y a los demás líderes intentando liberarse de la oscuridad, también a los terrícolas y a Indra pero solo Lexa parecía tener superioridad ante su enemigo al que golpeó dejándolo justo en el suelo y usando su cuerpo para retenerlo allí.

-¡Clarke! ¡Activa la nave!-gritó Lexa.

-¡No!-exclamó la rubia horrorizada.

Lexa levantó la mirada y suspiró, le era imposible hacer que Clarke la mirara pero sabía que podría escucharla así que gruño para mantener a la oscuridad allí y cerró los ojos.

-Clarke, tienes que hacerlo, tienes que irte...-dijo Lexa.

-No puedo dejarte...-insistió Clarke-. Podemos hacerlo juntas.

-No podemos, Clarke, no es tu carga-susurró Lexa.

Clarke negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos contra el cristal de la nave antes de que Lexa miraba detrás de la rubia donde Patrick y Jake la miraban también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hacedlo-comando la morena.

-No...¡no!-gritó Clarke.

Pero ya era tarde y mientras la nave se activaba y todos los tripulantes miraban por la ventana la batalla que daba lugar debajo de ellos, Lexa sonrió, sabiendo que esta vez estaba hecho.

Clarke estaba a salvo, su gente también y ahora le tocaba a ella terminar este libro.

-¡No!

La oscuridad usó sus garras para clavarlas en la espalda de la morena que no sintió como aquellas uñas infernales atravesaron su corazón antes de suspirar y llamar toda a toda su energía como guardiana para sellar a aquella bestia para siempre.

-Yu gonplei steodon-susurró Lexa.

Y después, la luz brilló de su cuerpo y los envolvió a todos mientras la nave despegaba y se levantaba de la Tierra, terminando así con un periodo de sus vidas.

Un periodo que la gente del cielo recordaría por ver caer a Lexa al suelo, después de sellar la oscuridad, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos mirando hacia ellos.

O más concretamente, hacía la rubia que sintió su universo desvanecerse sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tal y como había dictado el destino.

 **-Starway To Heaven-**

 _Tres años después..._

La zona creada en la estación espacial para la gente caída durante su estancia en la Tierra era casi lo más hermoso que Clarke había visto en su vida. Un enorme jardín artificial era el dueño de una extensión bastante grande de una nave supletoria con la misión de llevar a la gente que vivía en el nuevo Arca más cerca de la gente que habían perdido.

El paseo que llevaba al cementerio estaba plagado de flores verdes como la que Clarke cuidaba y guardaba en su cuarto y camino estaba decorado con colores blancos, y negros dejando un aspecto elegante y digno para la gente que, aunque no estaba allí en cuerpo, Clarke estaba segura de que estaban en alma.

Las tumbas de Wells, de Finn y de Charlotte decoraban una parte principal de la sala y Clarke los saludo como hacía todo los días antes de seguir su camino hacia las zonas donde los recordatorios de Daedreon, Daria y Anya yacían a los pies de la tumba más iluminada de todas.

Era alta y tenía esculpida la forma de la Comandante Lexa en su uniforme de guardiana y en forma de alerta pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que Clarke quiso añadir a su boceto original para recordar a la mujer que ella conocía y que ha día de hoy todavía seguía queriendo.

Clarke se sentó delante de la tumba de Lexa y puso una mano sobre el mármol antes de cerrar los ojos y pensar en los últimos tres años.

Octavia y Lincoln estaban esperando su primer hijo al que llamarían Jarrod Lincoln Blake y Bellamy y Echo preparaban su boda, o unión, como Echo quería llamarlo, con mucho cuidado ya que pensaban hacer el anuncio también de su retiro como guardas, ya que querían empezar una familia tranquilos.

Sus padres, Jarrod, Aurora y Kane continuaban llevando el mando de las cosas pero esta vez de distinta manera. Abby era mucho más receptiva y los demás trataban de escuchar más a los jóvenes, entenderlos y ayudarlos antes de tomar sus propias decisiones basadas en sus mismas necesidades.

Raven y Wick llevaban su relación bien compensada con su capacidad para dirigir la difícil tecnología de la nave pero habían conseguido, con la ayuda de Patrick y Maya, crear algo que Clarke jamás pensó que podría hacerse.

Un puente entre Cielo y Tierra por el que podían hablar con Luna y el resto de líderes y Patrick podía dejar a Heda brillar como solo podía hacerlo mientras dejaba que Indra tomara el control de las cosas allí en la Tierra.

Y en cuanto a ella...bueno, Clarke no podía quejarse. Daba clases a los más pequeños de la nave y les contaba historias sobre su paso por la Tierra, siempre cuidando los detalles para esconder algo de realidad.

Les contaba la historia de una chica, una luchadora que peleó para darles un futuro mejor...para hacerles el regalo que hoy tenían entre sus manos: la libertad.

-Lo conseguiste, Lexa-susurró Clarke abriendo los ojos para mirar la tumba delante de ella-. Todos son felices y todos tienen una vida mejor, gracias a ti.

Clarke sonrió mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla y después otra antes de obligarse a respirar.

-Los niños quieren ser como tú-rió Clarke-. Lloran cuando se enteran de lo que pasó y quieren ser más como tú, ¿ves todas estas flores? Todas son por to ti...

-¿Clarke? Necesito que vengas a la sala de mando, es urgente.

La voz de su padre resonó a través de la zona de cementerio de la nave y Clarke miró al techo, extrañada de que su padre la llamara cuando sabía que estaba allí. Miró una vez más la tumba de Lexa, beso la forma esculpida de la guardiana y salió de la zona, rumbo a la sala de mando.

En la puerta encontró a Kane, Maya y Wick, mirándola con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Clarke levantando una ceja.

-Pasa, Clarke, te están esperando-dijo Kane.

Clarke dio un paso al frente algo asustada y las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Raven quien tenía las dos manos unidas sobre sus labios, Echo levantaba las manos en un gesto de victoria y Octavia estaba llorando de alegría, por su parte, Lincoln parecía emocionado y Bellamy tenía en su cara una mirada de pura felicidad y de tranquilidad.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Clarke.

-Clarke...-dijo Aurora con una sonrisa-. Tenemos que presentarte a alguien.

-Vas a ver...te va a encantar-dijo Jarrod guiñándole un ojo.

Su padre le tomó la mano y la hizo caminar al pequeño cuarto donde se reunían a hablar sobre planes del día, abriendo la puerta solo para encontrar allí a su madre, quien se giro para sollozar de felicidad antes de que Clarke mirara hacia donde estaba Patrick, quien parecía estar hablando con alguien.

Morena, alta y con una espalda que Clarke nunca podría borrar de sus manos.

-No puede ser...-susurró llevándose las manos a los labios.

Patrick se giró con una sonrisa que enseñaba los dientes mientras la mujer que hablaba con él se giraba también para mirarla y dejaba a Clarke ver los ojos verdes que tanto adoraba y los labios que llevaba tres años queriendo besar.

-Los dioses pensaron que nos debían una recompensa por todo lo que hemos pasado así que, volvemos a encontrarnos-dijo la mujer mostrando una sonrisa que hizo que un par de lágrimas cayeran de los ojos de Clarke-. Clarke Griffin, Princesa del Cielo, ¿me aceptas a mi, Alexandría de la gente de la Tierra como tu acompañante en esta nueva vida?

Clarke tembló y sonrió antes de asentir al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo a los brazos de Lexa, quien la cogió gustosamente mientras sus labios chocaban en un beso que sabía a gloria, a futuro y a esperanza.

Un beso, que abría las puertas a su nueva aventura.

* * *

 **AN:** Ahora si que si, el final. Muchísimas gracias por todas vuestras palabras y todo el apoyo, nos vemos en el resto de historias y...quien sabe, quizá alguna más en el horizonte.

Un abrazo,

Inolvidable23


End file.
